Resurrection
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: ok so the summary is inside.this is a Yami/OC fanfic. its rated for later chapters so your going to have to read it to find out why. review so i know what you all think.
1. prologue

(Summary - Alex and her step father arrive in Domino City to start a new life but fate has other plans. Who is the dark voice that speaks in her mind and why is she having these weird dreams. When Alex starts at Domino High, Yami can't stop staring at her, he seems to know her but can't think of where. Could it be just a feeling or is fate going to turn everything on their heads.)

So here's a new fanfic for you all. It just popped into my head one day when I was on holiday and I didn't have my laptop so I had to use the wonderful note pad on my phone, so I wrote the whole thing on my phone (so how boring my holiday was) anyway, I'm throwing all the people OOC because its so much more fun ~ evil smirk ~

Yami - don't you think you should just let them read it

Me - ~ sends best death glare ~ ok ok pushy, get on and do the disclaimer then

Yami - ~rolls eyes ~ miss sunshine does not own YU-GI-OH but if she did we would all be running around in tutu's

Me - ~sadistic smirk ~ don't give me ideas. You would look great in a tutu. Ok that's it, read review and have a cookie on me.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Prologue

Believe in it or not but we all have a destiny, a path to walk along towards the greater plan of our lives, the chooses we make determine our path but sometimes fate has a funny little way of throwing a spanner into our plans, turning them on their heads. You could spend your whole life planning, trying to live out our hopes and dreams, only to have them come crashing down around you.

My name is Alex Brooks and for the best part of my life I was just like everyone else, just a normal person, family, friends, school, keeping my head down to follow my dreams. My mother had remarried a wonderful man who I came to call dad and life was nothing more then wonderful, until that night.

My father, my biological father was a cruel man to begin with, an aggressive drunk who delighted in causing as much pain as possible to others including me and my mother before he finally snapped, murdering a helpless old man in cold blood for the paper in his wallet.

At his trail, he claimed that a voice in side his head told him to do it, earning him one way ticket to a padded cell and finally we were free of him but we couldn't have been more wrong.

One night, after going for pizza with my pregnant mother, my biological father escaped from the padded cell, following us as we walked home, then everything went black.

After waking up from the knock behind my ear, I found myself lying upon the cold wet ground, my arms stretched out to the sides, while train track pins through both my wrists kept me in place. The sounds of my mothers screams and pleas for her life echoed all around me as my father repeatedly beat her, taking her life and the life of my unborn brother. All I could do was watch, every blow seemed to run in slow motion, chipping away at my very soul before he turned to me.

I lay there, unable to move, the smell of alcohol and blood upon him as I waited for my end, closing my eyes as I waited for what was to come, frozen to the ground, wanting nothing more then to die but my end never came. I survived, a police officer shot him dead, but a part of me died that night, along with my mother, lost forever, leaving nothing but a hollow empty space that will never be filled again.

Now here I sit in the passenger seat of my step fathers navy blue car, leaving behind the busy streets of New York to start a new life, but what I didn't understand then was that I had only just put a foot on the path of my destiny, back then, I believed that we controlled our lives by the chooses we made, I never knew how wrong I could be.


	2. Chapter 1

Well here's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Cookies to all that review hehe.

Me - Yami would you do the disclaimer for me please

Yami - why me

Me - because I'll give you a cookie

Yami - ~ rolls eyes ~ fine but it better be a good cookie

Joey - why does he get a cookie

Me - because you will eat all of them

Joey - ~ pouts ~

Yami - ~ shakes head at Joey ~ ok so she don't own YU-GI-OH and like I said, if she did she would have us doing really weird thing

Me - oooh like Joey and Seto joining the mile high club ~ evil smirk ~

Joey - O.O

Seto - O.O

Me - anyway enjoy x

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 1

"Layla, open the gate child, become the key" the dark yet hypnotic male voice whispered through the darkness of her mind, so familiar to her but she knew she had never heard it before.

"Layla, become what you was born to be, I command you, your Pharaoh can't save you now" the voice continued, drawing her deeper into the darkness of her mind, drowning her in a sea of coldness with no hope of escape.

"Alex, wake up, we're almost there" the soft familiar voice of her father echoed into the darkness, bringing her back from her hypnotic trance. Slowly opening her piercing blue eyes, the world around her seemed to blur together for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"how long was I asleep for?" she yawned, stretching her arms above her head, getting uncomfortable with in the passenger seat of the navy blue car they were in, turning her head in the direction of her father.

"about an hour, you were talking in your sleep again" her father grinned, looking over at Alex for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

"don't worry Alex, it's going to be fine, just think of it as an adventure" her father said, like talking to a child a lot younger then she was. Rolling her eyes, Alex lifted her legs, placing her feet upon the dashboard of the car, pulling her green backpack onto her lap, unzipping the top, rummaging around for her ipod.

"I'm proud of you" Alex whispered, looking over at her father, she had been meaning to say that ever since he told her about the new job but the thought of leaving her mother behind scared her more then moving to a new place. Her father didn't say a word but he didn't need to, Alex could tell by the softly curled smile upon his face that he had heard her and was grateful.

Lightly sighing to herself, Alex pulled on her headphones and pressed play on her ipod, hoping to drown out the whispering voice that seemed to haunt the back of her mind as the car pulled into the gravel driveway before coming to a complete stop.

"so what do you think?" her father asked, once again turning his attention to Alex, but his words fell on deaf ears, Alex just sat there, eyes closed, nodding her head to the rhyme of the music.

"Alex….ALEX" he yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts as she once again opened her blue orbs, pulling out the right hand headphone from her ear, turning her head to look at her fathers some what annoyed expression, flashing him a small playful smile.

"so what do you think of our new home?" he asked, opening his side door, climbing out of the car before slamming the car door shut. Sighing to herself, Alex turned to her own door and climbed out, pulling her dark green backpack over her shoulder before looking up in awe at the towering building in front of her.

"wow, dad, it's huge, but do we really need such a big house?"

"it comes with the job, it even has a pool" he chuckled to himself, like a child in a toy store.

Rolling her eyes once again, Alex stood back to take in the full size of their new home. Four large white stone pillars held up the beautifully carved white stone slab that hung above the front door, giving some shelter, perfectly framing the white stone walls of the house, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the overwhelming size of this place. It was nothing like their sky high apartment back in New York and for the first time since they packed up their lives and left, she longed to be back in her old room, looking out over the tall buildings and blue skies from the floor to ceiling window.

~come on Alex, it could be worse~ she thought, chuckling to herself as she walked through the front door and into the large entrance hall.

"ok, you could get lost in this place" she gasped, looking over at her father in the doorway to the living room.

"I didn't unpack your room, I knew you would want to do it, it's the second door on the left" he told her before disappearing into another room.

"well if I'm not back in a hour, you better send a search party" she yelled, laughing at her own comment as she slowly made her way up the stairs, taking in all the features, heading towards the second door on the left.

Removing her backpack from her shoulder, Alex slowly pushed open the door and entered, eyes wide in awe at the size, her old bedroom back in New York could have fit in that one room three times over. Looking around, Alex noticed that one of the walls was unpainted while the rest where painted in a sky blue colour. Shrugging, Alex made her way over towards the large four poster bed, dropping her backpack on the floor as she began to unpack the mountain of brown boxes, slowly arranging her things around the room.

An hour had passed and Alex had finally finished, lying down on the soft quilt on her bed, looking over at the small silver photo frame next to her alarm clock upon the bedside table. With in the frame was a picture of a woman, smiling brightly, holding a small baby with in her arms, the same piercing blue eyes as Alex's staring back at her.

"so what do you think mum" she said out loud, smiling to herself as she got up off the bed and began to change, pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, long off the shoulder red top and a hip sitting black jacket, walking out of the room while pulling on her thick black wrist bands she always wore to his the two large , almost circular scars upon both her wrists.

Jumping over the last two steps of the staircase, Alex walked into the kitchen, looking around for her father but he wasn't there.

"hey dad, where are you?"

"I'm in here" her fathers some what muffled voice said from behind her, turning on her heel, Alex made her way out of the kitchen, entering the large living room, sighing with annoyance as she still couldn't find him.

"dad"

"over here" his muffled voice came from behind the connecting door with in the living room. Walking slowly up towards the door, Alex pushed it open, walking into her fathers study, the walls lined with all different kinds of books about computers, important for his work as a computer systems analyser.

"dad, I'm heading out, going to take a look around"

"you sure"

"well I start school tomorrow, so it would be better to get lost today" Alex chuckled, turning to head out the door before turning her head back towards him.

"by the way, did you run out of paint in my room, you missed a wall"

"well you always said you wanted to paint something, so I thought you would like a blank wall to do it on" he smiled as Alex walked out of the room, leaving him to his work.

A warm breeze blew past Alex's whole body, blowing her long black hair into her face as she walked along the unfamiliar streets of Domino City, looking all around her, taking in all the sights and sounds, noticing a small game shop on the end of the street she was on.

~ nice ~ she thought, slowly walking pasted as a group of teenagers around her age left the building.

Normally, Alex didn't pay much attention to the people around her but she couldn't help but notice two of them with in the group, both had what looked like star shape spiky tri coloured hair, red, black, with blond bangs framing their faces but the taller of the two had blond running up into his hair like lightning bolts.

Alex giggled quietly to herself, she and her friends back in New York always joked about having a dopple ganger so they could skip school but she never thought in a million years that she would have ever seen one.

Walking quickly passed them as she turned the corner of the street she was on, getting a pin prickling feeling that her every move had been watched, turning her head back towards the group, the taller twin looking right at her with his crimson eyes. ~ shit, did he hear me laugh ~ she thought, turning away from them as she continued to walk.

Beep…beep…beeping sound echoed all around the silent room as Alex rolled onto her side, sliding her hand out from under her warm quilt, hitting the top of her alarm clock, stopping the beeping that had so rudely woke her from her sleep, pulling the quilt over her head, not willing to leave the warming comfort of her bed.

Again that dark and unfamiliar voice echoed through her dreams, leaving her confused and unable to relax.

"Alex, you up yet, you don't want to be late" her fathers voice boomed form the bedroom door, causing Alex to growl from under her quilt, she had been defeated, there was no way she could go back to sleep now. Growling again before flinging the quilt off herself as she slowly got up, her long black hair looking more like a lions mane, clinging to her face as she stretched her arms out over her head, slowly making her way towards the bathroom, hoping that the warm water from the shower would wash away the remaining echo's of that voice.

The warm soothing water ran down Alex's back as she closed her eyes, allowing the water to wash away all her thoughts and for a moment she felt safe, like the clear flowing water would some how remove all the pain and hurt that hung heavy upon her heart.

"Layla, become the key, open the gate" the same dark male voice whispered, pulling her into it's hypnotic web, unable to free herself from it's grip.

Snapping her blue orbs open, Alex gasped, taking deep breaths to calm her heart rate down as she turned off the shower, wrapping her naked body with in a soft white towel, letting her dripping wet hair fall onto her back as she quickly dried herself before returning to her room, closing the door behind her.

Alex stood in front of her floor length mirror, looking up and down at herself, she knew that her new school had a uniform, but why did it have to be a skirt, she hated skirts, it wasn't that she had bad looking legs, they were, in her opinion quite nicely shaped but she just couldn't stand to be in a skirt, especially one as short as this. Looking at herself once more, Alex sighed, ~ so pink jacket, shirt and blue skirt, guess I'm just going to have to live with it ~ she sighed, twisting her hair up onto a messy bun, a few strands of hair falling out before pulling on her knee length socks and shoes, racing out the door, grabbing her two thick black wrist bands as she headed towards the kitchen, sitting down at the small round table, a piece of toast in her hand as her father walked in, taking the seat opposite her.

Alex looked up at him, taking a bite out of her toast, he looked so tired, large black rings around his eyes. He had been working all night again, but then, he often did. Quickly finishing her toast, Alex looked down at her wrists, a twisting jolt with in the pit of her stomach at the two large scars upon them, quickly pulling on her thick black wrist bands before getting up from the table, leaning over and kissing her father on the top of his head.

"your working to hard" she said, her voice muffled by his hair before leaving the house, pulling on her dark green backpack as she closed the front door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Alex pulled her ipod from her pocket, putting the headphones into her ears as she walked down the driveway, onto the street before turning her head back to the house. ~ come on Alex, you can do this, just keep your guard up and you'll be fine ~ she thought, egging herself on as she began to make her way towards the school.

The beats of the music drummed in her head as she came up towards the game shop at the corner of the street, quickening her pace as she passed the spiky haired dopple gangers, smiling to herself as she pasted. Her smile quickly washed away as the feeling of eyes upon her ran across her back, causing her to turn her head round in the direction from which she had just come, noticing the taller of the two twins looking right at her again, unaware that the smaller twin was talking to him.

His crimson eyes seemed to be trying to read her, like the pages of a book, making Alex feel uncomfortable, blushing slightly as she turned to continue walking, shaking her head to remove the feeling but she could still feel him watching her every move, she had never seen eyes like his before but she was more annoyed that she actually blushed. ~ pull yourself together girl, what you fucking doing, blushing over a guy ~ mentally slapping herself as she made her way towards the school.

"hello, earth to Yami, come in Yami" the shorter twin yelled to the taller, but got no reply.

"ATEM" he yelled, causing the taller twin to jump a little as he was knocked out of his train of thoughts.

"what!" he shot back, turning his attention to his shorter self, noticing the slight concern with in his violet eyes.

"you was staring off in your own little world"

"I'm sorry Yugi, must have lost myself in my thoughts"

"that's ok, it's just that we need to hurry, we're meeting Joey, Tristan and Tea before school" Yugi said with only a nod from his dopple ganger, he was grateful that Yami had decided to stay but for a while now, Yami seemed to be troubled, which wasn't really a good thing. With all they had gone through, Yugi knew to be a little concerned but he also knew that Yami would tell him in time, letting out a small sigh as they walked towards Domino High, meeting up with their friends along the way.

Alex sat with in a small white washed waiting room, looking out of the window as she waited for the teacher to come out of the small office, wrapping her index finger around a fallen strand of hair from her messy bun as the connecting door opened and a tall, slightly rounded woman steped out, smiling down at Alex.

"ok Miss Brooks, come with me please" was all the woman said as she handed Alex a small navy blue folder which contained everything she needed to know about the school.

The two of them left the waiting room and headed out into the hallways of the school, students all rushing around to get to their classes on time, turning into nothing more then a blur of pink and blue. Alex followed closely behind the woman as the yelling and screaming died down to nothing more then a whisper as the two came towards one of the class rooms, class 1-B, opening the door and entering, followed by Alex.

The whole room fell completely silent the moment the rounded teacher walked in, taking their seats behind their desks.

"ok, before we start, we have a new student, Alex Brooks" the teacher said, turning her head towards Alex, smiling at her as the whole room turned their attention in her direction, making Alex feel like she was an ant under a microscope. She never had to do this back at her old school but Alex just brushed the feel of uneasy aside.

"ok Alex, take a seat next to Mr Wheeler" the teacher smiled, pointing over to a blond haired teen, smiling at her as she made her way towards her seat, the watching eyes finally moving from her, but one pair remained, watching her every move she made as she took her seat, dropping her books onto the desk.

Letting out a silent sigh, Alex turned her head towards the window, only to be met by a pair of crimson orbs, throwing her off guard as she turned back to her desk, blushing, still feeling his eyes upon her. Becoming slightly annoyed, Alex turned her head back to the crimson eyes, staring into them, trying to work out why he was looking at her.

It took him a moment to realise that she was staring right back at him, her piercing blue eyes seemed to look through his soul as he turned back to face the front of the class, only to have another set of blue eyes of the brown haired girl in front of him looking right at him, her eyes full of jealousy and anger as she turned away.

Alex once again turned back round to her desk, picking up one of her pencils as she began to doodle, blocking out the slightly crackled voice of the teacher.

"so who can tell me which year the first world war ended"

The room fell silent for a moment as she waited for someone to answer.

"1917" a strong voice spoke out, making Alex look in the direction of the owner, a short brown haired teen with cold blue eyes, staring down at the woman in front of the class.

He was wrong and Alex knew it but for some reason, the teacher didn't say a word, looking at him like a rabbit court in head lights.

"it was November 11th 1918" Alex spoke up, looking up at the woman as she breathed out a sigh of relief, some what grateful that she didn't have to correct him. The whole room turned to Alex, a mixture of shock and disbelief that she would say something.

"who the hell asked you newbie" the teen snapped, staring down at Alex the same as he did the teacher, thinking that she would keep her mouth shut.

"well maybe if your brain was as big as your ego you would have got it right" Alex snapped back as the whole class burst into fits of laughter.

The teens eyes turned even colder, burning Alex's skin like she was on fire, but before he had a chance to say anything, the school bell rang out, echoing around the room as the students stood up to leave. ~ guess that's why they say saved by the bell ~ Alex smirked, putting her books away in her bag, flinging it over her shoulder as she made her way to the door, only to have her exit blocked by the same teen she had corrected.

" I don't know who you think you are but correct me again and I'll make your life a living hell" he hissed at her, his face only inches away from hers. His warm breath hitting her pale skin as he ran a finger along the side of her cheek, causing her to give a small shiver.

"do you want to move out of my way or was there something else you wanted" Alex calmly asked, not willing to break under his attempt of intimidation.

"Kaiba, let's go, you can play later" a voice yelled from with in the hall, making Kaiba turn his head in the same direction before turning back to Alex.

"we'll continue this later" he smirked, moving his arm away from the door as she pushed past him, making her way down the hall towards the girls bathroom.

Alex stood in front of one of the many sinks, looking down as she turned the tap on, splashing cold water onto her face before looking into the mirror. ~ what was you thinking dumb ass ~ mentally kicking herself, she learned a long time ago to stand up for herself but she hadn't realised that it was Seto Kaiba she had annoyed. ~ what ever, just because he's the CEO of Kaiba corp., doesn't mean he can throw his weight around ~

Quickly drying her face, Alex smiled, what else could go wrong today, picking up her backpack as she left the bathroom, making her way to the endless rows of lockers.

After a minute, Alex found her locker, turning the combination lock around to the correct numbers, the faint clicking sound as the lock snapped back, allowing her entry. Pushing her backpack into the small space, removing her note book and a brown bag containing her sandwiches before slamming the locker door shut.

A small shiver ran down her spine, turning on her heel to meet a pair of piercing but also confused crimson eyes looking right at her, a bit to close for comfort, catching Alex off guard as she backed away a little, hitting the back of her head on the row of lockers behind her. ~ ow ~

Alex had never seen eyes like his before, so intense, drawing her into a sea of crimson, unable to move her gaze from his, frozen to the spot like she was nothing more then a living statue in front of him. Alex slightly parted her soft rose coloured lips as if to say something but the words seemed to stick in her throat. The two of them just stood there, looking at each other, ~ what the hell is wrong with me ~ she thought, mentally slapping herself, waiting for him to say something but he seemed to be having the same problem that she was.

"do I…." he was cut off as a tall brown haired girl came storming towards them, taking hold of his hand before flashing Alex a cold glare.

"come on Yami" she said in an ordering tone, pulling him down the hall.

Alex stood completely still, watching the pair until they faded from view, exhaling, as if the whole time she had held her breath before shaking her head as she made her way out into the school's grounds, sitting down upon a patch of grass, pulling out one of her sandwiches from the paper bag.

The sounds of laughter and raised voices seemed to drift upon the breeze as Alex opened her note book, turning to a new page as she began to draw, forgetting all about the world around her.

"wow, your really good" Alex snapped out of her concentration, looking over at a pair of black shoes in front of her, slowly moving her gaze up towards the owner's face, a pair of soft violet eyes looking down at her, a large smile upon his face.

"thanks" was all she said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm Yugi" Yugi smiled, blushing lightly, which always seemed to happen when ever he talked to a girl, looking up once again, turning her head towards Yugi, studying him for a moment before smiling at him.

"Alex"

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say, turning her head towards the front of her.

"I think your dopple ganger wants you"

Yugi quickly looked up, looking at the puzzled look across Yami's face as he got up and walked towards him, shrugging his shoulders at his twin as they both walked back into the school.

The link between the two had disappeared the moment the millennium items fell, but Yugi knew what Yami was thinking.

"you keep staring at her, you have been doing it all day" Yugi whispered, looking at Yami's shocked reaction to what he had just said, not realising that Yugi had noticed.

"she remains me of someone but I can't seem to think of who"

Yugi sighed, hoping that this wasn't going to be the beginning of something, they had just got their lives back to normal, well as normal as they could, sighing again as they entered the school building.

The heavy drops of ice cold rain bombarded Alex's bay window as she sat, knees up into her chest, her head resting upon the cold glass as she watched the storm get worse, for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on, she loved storms, the way the lightning danced and the thunder roared seemed to calm her very soul. Thunder rumbled loudly while lightning danced across the darkened sky, lighting it up for a few seconds as her eyes slowly felt heavy, unable to keep them open as she finally gave in, slowing her breathing down as she began to relax, closing her eyes.

A bright flash of lightning danced across the nights sky, the warm breeze blew around the soft golden sands as the Pharaoh stood upon his balcony, looking out over his kingdom, his mind racing with all kinds of thoughts, causing him to lightly rub his temples to relive the pain.

"pardon my lord, but she's awake" a soft but unsteady voice whispered from with in the room as the Pharaoh turned his attention to the servant kneeling on the floor, his head hung low.

The Pharaoh looked down at the slightly quive3ring man before walking past his, his clock floating behind him as he entered another room, looking over towards the large bed with in the room. Two female servants slowly helping an unsteady girl to her feet, not realising that their Pharaoh was standing in the doorway. The girl's long ebony black hair slowly danced with in the warm breeze as she turned her gaze to him, her piercing blue orbs seemed to see into his soul. Slowly parting his lips as if to speak but no sound came, confusing him. Never before had he felt so unsure of himself, as thou on her command, he would fade away to nothing more then dust. A strong pulling sensation with in the pit of his stomach as he seemed to long to be near her, to feel her touch upon his skin, confusing him more as she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor, not wanting to insalt the royal that stood before her as the memory faded into nothing more then darkness.

"I will have my revenge"

Yami snapped his crimson eyes open, breathing heavily, quickly sitting up with in the warm covers of his bed, his bare chest shaking with unease. That dark male voice was so familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he knew it from, sighing lightly as he glanced over at the small alarm clock upon the bedside table, 2:00 am.

Rolling his eyes, Yami fell backwards, his head landing upon the pillow. ~ what did he mean, I will have my revenge ~ he thought before finally closing his eyes once again, something was about to happen, but what, he wasn't so sure of.

* * *

><p>Well that's that chapter done, it has to be the longest one I have ever written. Well like I said cookies to all reviews.<p>

Joey - did you say cookies ~ drools ~

Me - yes Joey but not for you, for the reviews ~ rolls eyes ~

Joey - aww man your so mean

Seto - deal with it dog and wipe you god damn mouth

Joey - ~ glares and growls ~ I'm not a dog and you're an ass in this fanfic

Yugi - she did say she was making us all OOC

Joey - ya but Kaiba has always been an ass

Seto - wow I never knew mutts could speak

Me - now boys behave or I'll set the fan girls on all of you

Seto - ~ rolls eyes with arms crossed over chest ~ fine

Joey - I'll be good ~ puppy god eyes


	3. Chapter 2

Well here we are, another chapter. I would like to say thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for the review, one mega big double chocolate chip cookie for you.

Me - ok this time Seto can do the disclaimer

Seto - ~ glares ~ I don't think so, I'm Seto Kaiba, no one tells me what to do

Joey - just do it moneybags

Seto - sorry didn't catch that over the barking ~ smug smirk ~

Joey - ~ waves fist in Seto's face ~ your asking for it Kaiba

Me - boys behave or I will have Yami mind crush the lot of you

Yami - really ~ sparkly eyes ~

Yugi - no Yami, your not mind crushing anyone

Yami - you never let me have any fun ~ pouts ~

Me - Seto, disclaimer now

Seto - Neko doesn't own YU-GI-OH and she never will

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 2

"Layla, open the gate, you are the key" the same hypnotic voice spoke, drawing her into the darkness, surrounding her, choking away all the light with in her mind as a pair of bright deep red eyes came towards her, burning with fire and hate, so intense and focused that she couldn't pull herself away from them even thou her mind was screaming with fear.

"I am the lord of the dead, you will fall before me, Layla, become the key"

Snapping her eyes wide open, Alex sat up quickly with in the covers of her bed, her head dizzy and her breathing rapped, gasping for air as thou a heavy weight had just been lifted from her chest, allowing her to take in the oxygen she needed to live. The dark voice slowly faded into nothing more then a whisper, her head throbbing as she gently rubbed the sides of her temples, trying to relive the pain.

"what's happening to me?" she whispered, looking over at the woman with in the photo frame upon her bedside table, hoping she would answer her but all she did was smile brightly. Letting out a small sigh, Alex climbed out of bed and slowly made her way towards the bathroom, hoping to wash away the strong sensation of uneasy she was feeling with in the pit of her stomach.

The Pharaoh stood, eyes wide, his bare chest stained with thick ruby red blood as he looked down at the lifeless body with in his arms, her once ebony black hair was now matted and dripping small pools of crimson onto the stone floor, her piercing blue eyes, nothing more then soulless glazed orbs as a single tear rolled down the Pharaoh's cheek, pulling her cold body closer towards him. His eyes quickly turned cold as he snapped his gaze up towards the darkness as a low rumbling laugh echoed all around him.

"yami, you awake, we're going to be late, again" Yugi chuckled, poking the lump hidden under the quilt, earning him a low growl from the person underneath. Rolling his eyes, Yugi sighed, leaving the room as Yami flung the covers off himself, giving a small shiver as the cool air hit his bare chest. Flinging his legs off the bed as another low growl escaped his lips, putting his head in his hands, closing his eyes, frustration and annoyance filling up with in him as he tried to remember who this girl was that haunted his dreams.

He had all his memories of his days as Pharaoh but it was like a grey mist clouded his mind when ever he tried to think about who this girl was, were these dreams trying to tell him something or was it just to confuse him, or maybe a sign of things to come.

Sighing out loud to himself, Yami opened his eyes, getting off the bed as he headed towards the bathroom, hoping to clear his already confused mind.

Alex stood in front of her floor length mirror, looking up and down at herself in her Domino High uniform. ~ guess this will have to do ~ she thought, pinning her long black hair up into a messy bun with two dark red chop sticks before heading out of the room, pulling her thick black wrist bands as she left. Sitting down on the last step of the stairs, pulling on her knee length socks and shoes, glad that tomorrow was a weekend.

"dad, I'm going to school now" she yelled but got no reply.

Letting out a small low moan, Alex stood up and made her way into the living room, taking a quick look around before she noticed a small sheet of paper pinned to the connecting door to his study. Rolling her eyes, Alex pulled the note off the door, scanning over it.

**- went to work early, be back tonight, order pizza, love dad -**

Sighing, Alex screwed up the paper, throwing it into the waste bin, flinging her backpack over her shoulder before headed out the front door.

A cold but strong wind blew passed Alex, making her shiver from head to toe, this was why she hated skirts, her legs were freezing even thou the sun was shinning brightly in the clear blue sky. Letting out a low growl as she crossed her arms over her chest in a attempt to keep warm, quickening her pace to get her blood pumping, coming up towards the game shop on the corner of the street, noticing the same group of friends as they left the building, the same brown haired girl from the other day clinging to the arm of the taller twin for dear life. His face full of annoyance, which made Alex chuckle to herself, unaware that it was a little to loud as crimson eyes met with her blues ones.

Turning her head away quickly, lightly blushing, ~ dumb ass ~ mentally kicking herself as she made it to the school just as the bell rang out.

The halls were full of students, rushing around like headless chickens as Alex entered the class room, taking her seat as the remaining students piled in, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Letting out a silent sigh, Alex pulled her books out of her bag as a short, well rounded girl with short blond hair and thick round glasses walked up to her, stopping in front of her desk. Rolling her eyes, Alex looked up, tilting her head slightly to the side as the girl handed her a small folded piece of paper.

Puzzled, Alex unfolded the paper, reading the note written in side. -** back off Yugi, he's mine -** was all it said as the blond haired girl leaned forward.

"it's from Tea" nodding her head towards a short brown haired girl sat in front of the taller dopple ganger, the same girl that had clung to him on their way to school, staring down at her with cold eyes.

~ must be his girlfriend ~ she thought, rolling her eyes once again, pulling a pen out from her bag. -** I'm not after anyone, just here to learn, maybe you should give your hormones a break -** folding the paper in half before handing it back to the blond girl as she quickly made her way to Tea, handing her the note before taking her own seat. Alex watched Tea's eyes scan what she had written, her face becoming flushed with colour, snapping her gaze back to Alex, opening her mouth to say something as the slightly rounded teacher walked in, standing in front of her large desk.

"morning class, today we will be…" she trailed off, looking in Alex's direction.

"miss Brooks, could you please remove the wrist bands, I let it slide yesterday as it was your first day but they are not part of the dress code" she said in a matter of fact tone.

The whole room turned their attention to Alex as she swallowed hard, looking down at her wrists. She didn't want to, the questions that she knew people would ask, just like back at her old school, becoming known only as the girl who tried to take her life. That wasn't the reason for her scars but she couldn't let them know, she didn't want the pity and to be honest, she didn't want people to see her scars, to know her past.

"miss Brooks, I'm waiting" she flatly stated, tapping her fingers upon the desk. Alex looked back up at the woman, glaring at her with all her fury, she knew all to well that she would get into trouble but she didn't care.

"no"

"miss Brooks, I shall ask you one more time or you will be asked to leave"

"why doesn't she just take them off" Yugi whispered to Yami, only getting a shrug as they both continued to watch. Alex let out a small growl as she got up from her seat, pulling her backpack over her right shoulder before picking up her books and walking over to the door, hearing the whispers and giggles of the other students as she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Alex made her way towards the lockers, pushing her backpack and books in side as she pulled out her small note book, slamming the locker door shut before heading outside. If she wasn't going to be in the class then she might as well do some drawing while catching some sun, even thou it was still freezing out there.

Sighing loudly, Alex turned the corner towards the main doors, only to stop as the towering figure of Seto Kaiba stood, arms folded, in front of her, a large smug smirk upon his face thou his eyes remained cold and emotionless. Rolling her eyes, Alex let a low growl escape her lips, she really wasn't in the mood for any of his shit today.

"what you doing out here?"

"what's it to you?" Alex snapped, walking past Kaiba only to have him grab onto her upper right arm.

"don't you have anything better to do?" Alex hissed, pulling her arm free from Kaiba's grip as he only smirked at her, leaning forward towards her.

"I'm going to really enjoy fucking with you" he whispered, his every word laced with something that Alex couldn't put her finger on.

"oh I can't wait" she sarcastically snapped, walking out of the school doors into the cool air.

The cold breeze blew around the in side of a large run down warehouse, the hanging chains from the buildings support beams swayed from side to side as two teenage boys walked slowly in side, stopping in the middle of the room.

"have you found her?" a dark male voice whispered, his words seemed to float along the breeze around them.

"she's at Domino High, but we still don't know what she looks like" the white haired teen explained, his soft brown eyes scanning the building for the owner of the voice but no one could be found.

"the both of you better find her soon and keep a close eye on her or suffer the consequences if you fail me" the dark voice warned before fading into the breeze as the white haired teen turned to the blond by his side, only getting a smirk from him.

"this should be easy, since I already go to Domino High" the white haired teen grinned.

"Ryou goes to Domino High, not you Bakura"

"well since I'm in control of his body, then its me that will go Malik, but make sure you don't let Marik take over, he's to insane to keep quite about what we are doing" Bakura warned, waiting for the other to answer but got no reply or complaint from Malik as the pair of them left the warehouse.

The warming rays of the sun hit Alex's pale skinned face as she lay, on her back, arms folded under her head, her note book and pencil by her side as she closed her eyes. The soft sounds of the breeze blowing gently through the leaves of the trees floated through her mind, causing every muscle in her body to relax.

"Layla, I'm coming for you, become the key" the dark hypnotic voice boomed in the darkness of her mind, causing Alex to snap her blue orbs open, sitting up quickly, not realising the person in front of her as her forehead connected with his, hard.

"ow" gently rubbing the small red mark upon her forehead before her gaze court the of crimson orbs looking right at her. Gasping, Alex placed her hands on the floor, pushing herself up onto her feet.

"you ok?" Alex didn't say anything, feeling her face heat up a little, quickly bringing her guard up.

"fine, what the hell was you thinking? Hovering over me" she snapped, backing away a little, his eyes so intense and focused upon hers. Alex tried as hard as she could to move her eyes from his but she couldn't, it was as if his very gaze have frozen her to the spot.

"I wasn't hovering, I just came to see if you was alright and anyway, you're the one who head butted me"

"erm..well sorry for that I guess" Alex stuttered slightly, unsure as to why she was feeling guilty for hurting him, it was his fault in the first place.

"well, I'm fine, mission complete and…" trailing off as she noticed Tea in the corner of her eye, arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot on the ground.

"looks like your girlfriend waiting" Alex said as Yami turned his head to look behind him for a moment before turning back to her.

"she's not my girlfriend" he stated flatly.

"wow, really, well you make a lovely fashion accessory" Alex sarcastically said, a small smirk upon her lips at his puzzled look.

"she clings to you like you were a life support machine or something"

"she's just over protective that's all"

"oh really, so that's what you really think? Hate to break it to you but she's got it bad"

"got what bad?" he questioned, becoming even more confused by what Alex was saying.

Rolling her eyes, Alex moved a little closer towards him.

"I'll show you, keep watching her face"

"why do I need to kee…" gasping slightly, unable to finish what he was saying as Alex gently pressed her lips upon her own. Her lips were so soft upon his, warm and sweet tasting as Alex broke from him and smirked.

"see" nodding her head in Tea's direction as he turned to see his friends face, burning hot with a mixture of jealousy and also hurt.

A wave of guilt washed over Yami, not so much for Tea but for yugi, he knew full well that he liked her, really liked her but he had no idea that she felt this way towards him, he liked her as a friend and nothing more, making a mental note to talk with her and tell her that he didn't feel the same, in a nice way as not to hurt her feelings.

"I see what you mean" he said, turning back to Alex but she was already heading back into the school.

"Yami, you coming" Tea snapped, knocking Yami back to earth as he followed her back into the school, meeting up with Yugi and the others on the way.

"aw man, why does it have to be art class" Joey groaned, pushing his hands into his pockets as the five of them walked.

"only because your so rubbish at it" Tea giggled, earning her a cold glare from Joey.

"Alex can draw, maybe you should ask her to help you" Yugi smiled, looking at the large smirk across Joey's face.

"the new girl, she's hot" Joey beamed, losing track in his thoughts, his smirk growing larger as the others rolled their eyes at him, sighing at how one track minded Joey could be as the five of them entered the room, taking their normal places behind their easels.

"ok, so today your free to paint what ever comes to mind" the teacher smiled from in front of the class, only earning him a loud groan from Joey as both Yugi and Yami chuckled.

Yami let out a small sigh as he stared at the blank canvas in front of him, trying to think of something to paint, moving his gaze to the left of him as something shimmering court his eye. Alex pulled the two dark red chop sticks from her hair, letting it fall to its full length, putting the chop sticks in her pocket before realising that she was being watched, looking over her right shoulder to see crimson looking at her.

~ why is he always watching me ~ she thought, a small sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she tried to work out the answer to her own question, he was handsome, gorgeous even, there was no question about that but she couldn't work out why he would watch her.

"if you keep staring at me I might have to throw paint over you" Alex whispered, throwing Yami off guard as he turned back to his own canvas.

Letting out a small chuckle, Alex picked up one of the paint brushes and began to paint, not thinking about what she was doing, becoming lost in a sea of colour as the world around her became a blur. She had a natural talent for painting but once she started, it was like her whole body was in a trance.

"Layla, you belong to me" the haunting voice from her dreams softly whispered, pulling her into herself.

Alex felt herself become dizzy, unable to keep her legs from buckling, clamping her hands on the sides of the easel to try to keep herself steady, her breathing becoming uneven and heavy.

"are you alright?" turning her head slightly to the right side of her to meet Yami's crimson orbs, concern held with in them for her, his hand upon her back for support.

Alex took in a few deep breaths, shifting her gaze round the room, grateful that no one else seemed to notice.

"I'm fine, just felt a bit dizzy, do you come with your own horse?" she chuckled, looking back at Yami's puzzled face.

"you know, knight in shinning armour, rids around on a horse, saving girls from making a complete ass of themselves"

Alex straightened herself up as Yami moved his hand from her back. Alex couldn't understand why she felt so open towards him, she had always kept her guard up around people, but around him, she couldn't and it frightened her.

"what?" she gasped slightly, a some what confused look on her face as yami just stared at her, as if she had just grown an extra head.

"have we met before?"

"no, I think I would have remembered" she smirked as the bell rang out, signalling the end of the day.

The sun began to set as Yami sat, looking out of the window, staring off into space, unaware that Yugi had even entered the room.

"ok, spill, what's wrong with you? You have been acting weird for a while" Yugi said, knocking Yami out of his thoughts, turning his head back into the room.

"it's nothing" rising an eyebrow, Yugi walked over to Yami's bed, taking a seat at the end as he sighed.

"I know something is bothering you, we may not share the link we once had but I can still tell when something is wrong" Yugi said in almost a whisper, placing his hands upon his chest were the millennium puzzle once hung.

Yami sighed, turning his head back to the window for a moment, after every thing Yugi and the others had been through and done for him, he didn't want to concern them other something he wasn't sure of himself, he just wanted things to return to normal. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling, Yami turned back to Yugi, knowing full well that he would continue to ask until he told him.

Letting out another sigh, Yami parted his lips, trying to think of a way to tell him about the dreams he was having with out Yugi becoming worried, but he couldn't think of anything.

"its nothing to worry about, I just keep having dreams about my past, but I can't seem to remember, every time I try to, its like it becomes clouded"

Yugi looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"you have only had your memories back for a little over a year, maybe you need time to remember"

Yugi's smile grew wider as he looked at the frustration across Yami's face, he was never really a patient person.

"what about the new girl, Alex, you keep staring at her" Yugi whispered, his smile turning into a playful smirk at the slight flush of colour across Yami's face.

"she just reminds me of someone, like I've met her before"

Yugi gave Yami an understanding look as he got off the bed.

"grandpa's ordering pizza" he said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him, knowing that Yami would want to be alone with his thoughts.

A hot summers nights breeze blew gently through the palace that stood tall and centre around the beautiful cities of Egypt, the soft flickering orange glows from the crackling flames of the touches that lined the palace walls seemed to make them shimmer as a teenage with long ebony black hair walked alone down the hallways, Her plain white servants dress rippled with every step she took.

"Layla, become the key" a dark male voice whispered, echoing down the hall as the girl stopped dead in her tracks, a ice cold shiver ran up her spine as her piercing blue eyes grew wide.

She wanted to run, her head was screaming at her to do so but her legs wouldn't lesson, frozen to the ground as she slowly turned her head around, hoping that the voice was all in her imagination. A small gasp escaped her slightly shaking lips as a pair of dark red eyes came inches towards her face as the girl became surrounded by darkness, the sound of her ear piercing scream remained as everything became black.

* * *

><p>So, there's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Just so you know, the whole Alex kisses Yami thing was something i based on a true event that happened in my life, thought it would be fun to throw it in there. There will also be some more true events added into this fanfic. Anyway review.<p>

Yami - what the hell, you made me sound like an idiot

Me - sorry Yami ~ puppy dog eyes ~

Yami - don't look at me with those eyes ~ pouts ~

Me - I will make it up to you, a besides, you're a 5000 year old spirit of a Pharaoh (3000 in the manga) so it would go with out saying that you wouldn't really know that much about Morden day women

Yami - what you trying to say that I…..wait you may have a point ~ bows head in shame ~


	4. Chapter 3

So here we are people, another chapter. You all know the drill by now, read, enjoy and review, I would love to hit the 100th mark so I'm going to need your help to do it.

Me ~ Bakura do the disclaimer

Bakura ~ do I look like the kind of guy to do that

Me ~ do it fluffy boy

Bakura ~ Neko doesn't own YU-GI-OH and now I'm sending her ass to the shadow realm.

Me ~ O.O eep

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 3

Piercing blue orbs snapped open, her breathing uneven and rapped, her heart pounding fiercely with in her chest as if at any moment it would break through the walls of her ribs as Alex sat up quickly with in the warm covers of her bed. An ice cold sweat ran down her spine as she gazed around the room, her mind racing with thoughts and confusion to what she had saw. Why was she having these dreams about a girl she didn't even know, inhaling as much oxygen as she could to try and calm her shaking body, finally feeling her heart rate return to normal as the door to her room burst open and her father raced over to her bedside, his deep chocolate eyes full of concern and fright.

"Alex, are you alright? You were screaming" he panted, out of breath from rushing to his step daughters aid.

"it was just a dream, I'm fine" she said, putting on a fake smile, still feeling frightened by what she saw but not willing to show him that she was.

"ok, well get some sleep, I'm taking you out tomorrow" was all he said, brushing away a few strands of black hair from her face before gently kissing her forehead as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alex watched as her father left the room before falling backwards into her bed, letting out a low growl of frustration before closing her eyes once again, trying to relax her body and allow the sleep she so longed for to take over, her thoughts mixing together with in her mind, becoming nothing more then a blur before fading into darkness.

The Pharaoh slowly walked along the sanded banks of the river nile, watching as the moons glows seemed to make the clear water shimmer in its light, looking more like small twinkling stars that had fallen from the clear nights sky. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips as he walked, trying to clear his mind of all his thoughts. The Pharaoh stopped walking for a moment, letting his eyes take in the beautiful scenery around him, moving his gaze towards a teenage girl in a med length white servants dress, her feet hidden with in the water, her long ebony black hair swaying gently with in the breeze.

He had seen her around the palace many times before, watching her from a distance, hoping to be able to talk to her alone but this was the first time he had seen her outside the palace walls. His father, Aknamkanon, had brought her into the palace when they were still just children, giving her to his most trusted servant to look after her, thou his father never explained why.

The Pharaoh moved his gaze up and down the length of her body, her skin wasn't a light tan like his but pale, almost white, more angelic then anything he had seen before, her eyes were closed and her body still as if she was bathing in the moons light.

He had court her on more then one occasion, watching him, unlike the other servants or guards who kept their heads low, thou he was sure she had never seen him looking back. He had to admit it, she fascinated him, a strong bold person hidden with in a shy shell.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat, letting her know that he was there as her piercing blue orbs snapped open, jumping from the sound as she lost her footing with in the water, falling backwards, waiting for the impact of her body hitting the cool water, but it never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes, only to meet with a pair of deep crimson.

"are you alright?" he asked, concern held with in his voice, looking softly at the girl with in his arms. She just looked at him for a moment, her gaze so intense upon him before she realised who those eyes belonged to, jumping up out of the Pharaoh's arms, which had stopped her from falling. Kneeing down upon the ground, her head hung low.

"I..I'm s..sorry" she stuttered, quickly getting to her feet and racing off towards the darkness, fading from view.

The Pharaoh watched as the girl fade from view, still kneeing down by the rivers bank, unsure as to why she would apologize, it was his fault, he had no intension of scaring her. Getting to his feet, lightly rubbing his fingers together, her skin was so smooth, like silk with in his hands as he slowly made his way back towards the palace, uneasy by the over whelming feelings with in him, but he knew one thing for sure, he wanted to feel the softness of her skin upon his own.

Yami's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the light with in the room, sitting up slowly, letting out a low growl as he placed his hand upon his forehead. His head was pounding with a mixture of confusion and frustration, flinging the cover off himself, exposing his bare chest to the cool air as the door opened, throwing a cold glare at Yugi as he came into the room.

Yugi threw his hands up in defence as Yami softened his gaze.

"sorry Yami, I should have knocked first"

Rolling his eyes, Yami got off the bed and playfully pushed Yugi out of the way as he headed for the bathroom.

"we're heading for the museum, Ishizu has a new display on show" Yugi yelled after him, only getting a "hm" from Yami, rolling his eyes as he headed back down stairs.

"Alex, you ready yet?"

"in a minute dad" Alex yelled back, taking another look at herself in the floor length mirror, black skinny jeans, deep blue tank top, thick black wrist bands and trainers. Her mother always told her that she had a great figure, shapely in all the right places but Alex was never the kind off girl to really show off what she had got.

Sighing, Alex left the room, her long black hair pinned up once again in a messy bun, thou this time she had used two sky blue chop sticks.

Jumping down the last to steps of the stairs, Alex raced out of the door, slamming it shut before getting into the passenger seat of the navy blue car, her father rolling his eyes at her, letting out a small chuckle as he pulled out of the driveway.

Alex smiled, putting her feet up onto the dashboard of the car, turning on the radio as Lady GaGa's bad romance came booming out, leaning her head on the head rest, tapping both her hands upon her legs in time with the beats of the music as she began to sing along.

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly, I want your disease

I want your everything as long as it's free

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

I want your drama, the touch of your hand

I want your leather studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

"Alex, we're almost there"

I want your psycho, your vertical stick

Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick

I want your love

Love, love, love, I want your love

(Love, love, love, I want your love)

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

('Cause I'm a freak, baby)

I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love, and I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your love, and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance

"ALEX!"

"WHAT!" she shot back, looking at her fathers face, a large smirk planted upon his lips.

"we're here" he said, pointing to a large building before getting out of the car followed by Alex.

"Domino Museum, why are we here?"

"well..erm" he began, running a hand through his short brown hair, giving Alex a sheepish look as she rolled her eyes at him, letting out a low growl.

"you have a job to do here, don't you"

He only nodded.

"its fine, I'll just wonder around in there till your done, but you owe me, big time" she laughed, walking off towards the entrance of the building, her father following behind her.

"Mr Brooks" a strong but low male voice said, making both Alex and her father turn in its direction to see the sore security guard smiling at the both of them, her father only nodding.

"if you could come with me please" was all the man said, turning on his heel, walking off down the large entrance hall of the building, her father following behind.

"Alex, you sure your going to be alright"

"dad, I'm seventeen, a big girl now, I think I'll be alright" Alex sarcastically laughed with only a chuckle from her father as both he and the guard disappeared into another room.

Letting out a small sigh, Alex walked over to the large notice board on the left hand wall, scanning the writing on it.

Gallery, Jurassic, Café, Ancient Egyptian. Alex's eyes stopped at those words. ~ maybe I should start there ~ she thought, making her way towards the exhibit.

Alex looked around in awe at the amount of Egyptian artefacts this one museum held, dropping her gaze onto a mummy behind a glass display, The Nameless Pharaoh, was all that was written upon the information board.

After a moment, Alex walked quickly away, it wasn't that mummies scared her, it was just, to her it felt wrong to stair at a dead body through glass, he was a Pharaoh, he should hold more respect then that.

Alex made her way into the connecting room, The Bound One, was written on a sign above the entrance door. It was smaller then the last room but not by much, the walls lined with stone tablets while in the centre was a large stone table like casket, the lid lined with carvings and hieroglyphics, but this one seemed different then the tablets that lined the walls.

Alex moved her gaze from the stone casket to the right hand side of the room, Joey, Tea, the dopple gangers and another boy all stood around one of the stone tablets, laughing and joking with each other. Sighing, Alex moved over to the other side of the room, hoping that they didn't notice her, she wasn't really in the mood to talk with anyone.

"Layla" a soft female voice said in almost a whisper, making Alex jump a little before turning her head to the right to see a tall tanned woman with long black hair and blue eyes smiling at her.

"excuse me"

"Layla, I've been waiting for you to come" the woman said, still smiling at Alex.

"sorry but it think you have me mistaken for someone else, my names not Layla" Alex calmly said, turning her body round to leave, only to have a gentle hand upon her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. Turning on her heel, Alex looked up at the woman, annoyed that she didn't get the hint, that she wasn't the one she was waiting for.

"history is repeating itself Layla, you must be careful, you need to remember who you really are, you are the reincarnation of Layla the bound one, you must remember before its to late"

Alex's frustration grew as she let out a low growl, pushing the woman's hand off her shoulder.

"look lady, I'm not this Layla ok" Alex snarled, a little to loudly as the group of teens turned their heads in her direction. Letting out a small sigh, the woman gently pulled Alex's wrists towards her, turning them so that her palms were face up.

"your mothers death and your scared wrists were part of your destiny, you are the key, my name is Ishizu and when the times comes, I will give you the answers.

Alex's eyes grew wide before she pulled her wrists away from her.

"your crazy, I don't know how you know about my mother and I don't much care to find out, stay the fuck away from me" she practically screamed, racing out of the room, making her way towards the entrance, not noticing that she almost knocked down two teenage boys as she passed.

Her heart pounding in her chest as she ran out of the building, making her way towards her fathers car, leaning back against the passenger side door, panting for breath. ~ she couldn't know about my mother, she couldn't, she's crazy ~ Alex repeated over and over again in her mind, but she couldn't find any answers to her own questions as her father came into view.

"did you have fun?" he asked, smiling at her.

"can we just go"

Her father looked at her for a moment, wanting to ask what was wrong but he knew not to try and push her into talking. Sighing, the both of them got into the car, silence between them as the car pulled away from the building.

Yami and the others looked over at Ishizu, walking slowly over towards her.

"what was that all about Ishizu?" Yami asked but got no reply from Ishizu, she only bowed her respects to them before leaving the room.

"when the time is right my Pharaoh, I will explain everything" was all she said as she left.

"wow, I wonder what that was about? She looked really mad" Joey said with a slight chuckle, with only a nod from both Yugi and Tristan.

"who cares, we're meant to be having fun, not wondering about some girls emotional melt down" Tea snapped, earning her a some what puzzled look from the others.

"put your claws away Tea, its not like she's ever done anything to you" Tristan said as Tea shot him a cold glare.

"any way, your just pissed because Yami can't keep his eyes off her" Joey whispered in Tea's ear, smirking wildly as her face flushed with colour.

"your dead Joey Wheeler" she screamed, chasing after him as he raced through the museum, leaving the others wondering what he must have said to get her so mad. Tea was a great person once you got to know her, but she was well over protective of them and when she is mad, you knew you had better run.

"we better go after them before the guards throw them out" Yugi smiled as the others nodded in agreement, rolling their eyes as they followed their friends, not noticing the two teenage boys watching them as they passed.

"looks like we found her then, we should let him know" one of the teens said, looking over at the other, his brown eyes scanning the others face.

"no wonder he likes messing with her mind, she's hot, could only imagine the things I could do if he would only let me mess with her mind to" the blond teen said, his violet eyes lighting up at the idea.

"damn it Malik, is that all you can think about" the other said, rolling his eyes at him.

"shut up Bakura, admit it, you would love to do the same thing" Malik snapped, slowly walking out of the museum, Bakura following closely behind.

Alex sat alone at her computer desk, staring at the screen, lost in her thoughts, what Ishizu said to her back at the museum played over and over in her mind, confusing her even more. Sighing lightly, Alex gently rubbed her temples, hoping to clear her mind, did she really know about her mothers death or was it just a trick, some sick joke that some one was playing. Her head hurt from all the questions that she had no answers to as she turned back to her computer, pulling up a new internet page upon the screen.

Alex decided that, just on the off chance that it wasn't a joke, she would try and see what she could find out, the idea sounded insane in her head but it couldn't hurt to look.

Hours seemed to fly by as Alex let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms above her head as she noticed the time flashing on her small alarm clock, 2:00 am.

"shit" she caused, turning her computer off at the wall as she climbed into bed, lying her head upon the pillow as she began to take over.

Yugi sat alone with in the darkness of the kitchen, with only the moons glow giving him any source of light, staring down at the glass of orange juice with in his hands.

"what's on your mind?" Yami's voice snapped Yugi out of his trance, looking up at Yami, his arms crossed over his bare chest, looking right at him with concern. It always made Yugi laugh at how he could sleep in just a pair of boxers, were as he had to wear pyjamas just to keep warm.

"I was just thinking about Ishizu with Alex, she looked really freaked out"

"I was thinking the same thing, wondering what she had told her" Yami sighed, taking a seat at the small round table.

"she looked just as I did when Ishizu told me I was Atem but we need to know what she was told, to make sure it doesn't have anything to do with me, better to know now then later" Yami explained, with only a nod from Yugi.

"do you think it could have something to do with the dreams you keep having, I mean you said you have seen her before"

"maybe, it crossed my mind but I still can't remember, every time I try, its like my mind becomes clouded" Yami sighed in frustration, getting up from his seat.

"we better get some sleep, we can ask her about it the next time we see her" Yami said before leaving the room, Yugi following quickly behind, unable to shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

Well there's the end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>Me ~ so what you guys think<p>

Yugi ~ I loved it, I always do

Me ~ *hugs Yugi* aw thanks baby panda

Tea ~ you made me into a right bitch *pouts*

Me ~ your point being

Tea ~ I'm not a bitch

Me ~ so, my fanfic my roles don't like it then go back in the cupboard.

Tea ~ O.O I'll be good


	5. Chapter 4

Well here's the next chapter. Read and enjoy and review.

Joey & Seto - ~ evil glares~

Me – O.O erm what's with the glares

Joey – you wrote a yaoi fanfic about me and Kaiba

Me - ~smiles sheepishly~ oh that, well erm, it just came to me

Seto – in an elevator of all places

Me – what can I say, I just had to write it and anyway its disclaimer time, so Joey you can do it

Joey – Neko does not own YU-GI-OH and she may get round to writing the next chapter if we let her go ~ smirks evilly while pulling out robe and chains ~

Me – EPP

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 4

Alex sat watching the sun slowly rise with in the clear blue sky from the window seat of her bedroom, she had woke early, unable to get her body to relax in the night. The dark voice that lingered with in the darkness of her mind seemed to be growing louder, causing her to cringe a little in pain. It had been almost a week since Ishizu spoke to her and the sleep she so longed for wouldn't allow her to enter its arms. Aching her back slightly as she got up and made her way towards the bathroom, rubbing her right temple with her finger tips, hoping to remove some of the confusion she was feeling.

"Alex, you want some breakfast"

"ok dad, I'll be down in a minute" she yelled, climbing out of the shower, wrapping her naked form in a soft white towel, giving a small shiver as the cool air hit her bare skin, making her way back towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

The strong smell of pancakes filled the air around Alex's room as she opened the door, dressed in her uniform, slowly making her way down the stairs, knowing all too well that her father wanted to talk, he always made pancakes when he wanted to talk, but Alex really didn't feel like talking. How could she tell him about the voice or what Ishizu had said to her, it was just unbelievable, he would more than lightly think she had gone insane.

"Alex, I've got to work over the weekend, back in New York, I was hoping that you would come with me but I understand if you don't" he began as Alex sat down at the kitchen table, poking at her pancakes with her fork.

"Alex, I know there is something on your mind and I'm here for you when you want to talk" he smiled, clearing the table before bending down and kissing the top of her head.

"Your every bit like your mother" he whispered, waving a goodbye as he left for work.

Wiping away the single tear that rolled slowly down her cheek, Alex sighed, clearing away her plate, throwing the untouched pancakes in the bin. Alex loved how understanding her step father really was, he never tried to get her to talk when she didn't want to, but most of all, she loved how truly kind he was, he would never do anything to hurt her or make her unhappy.

Letting out another long sigh, Alex picked up her backpack, flinging it over her left shoulder before leaving the house.

The sounds of laughter, screams and banging lockers died down as Alex sat in front of the flat screen monitor, surfing the web for as much information she could on ancient Rome for her history report, trying to block out all the other students doing their own things. Her old school never had free periods were they could use the schools computers for whatever they wanted, within reason, but it was nice to be able to do so. A slight headache began to grow as she flicked through web site after web site, it had been one of those days, the days were you wish you could speed up time and get it over and done with, and it didn't help that she had had another run in with Kaiba. It seemed that Kaiba had made it his mission to make her life hell, shaking her head slightly to try and rid herself of the growing headache.

"Hi Alex" a soft voice said from behind her, making her jump a little, spinning around in her chair to meet a pair of violet and crimson eyes looking at her. Alex's defences quickly shot up, she wasn't in the mood to talk and spinning around in her chair didn't help the growing headache much as now she felt a wave of nausea.

"Erm...we just wanted to see if you was ok" Yugi said in almost a whisper, a sheepish look across his slightly blushed face, with only a nod from Yami.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the question, wondering what they were going on about.

"At the museum" Yami added.

"Oh, ya I'm fine"

"Erm...We...We just wanted to know what she said to you" Yugi stuttered as Yami rolled his eyes at him.

"Can I have a lawyer please" both Yami and Yugi looked at each other before turning back to Alex with a slightly puzzled look.

"For the interrogation or do you always ask so many questions" Alex sarcastically said.

Silence fell between the three for a moment as Yami let out a soft sigh, parting his lips slightly as if to say something.

"Ahh, fucking computer!"

The three of them turned to see Joey smacking the side of his computer with his fist, growling loudly.

"Hitting the computer isn't going to help" Alex spoke up, catching Joey's attention.

"Well the god damn thing is broken, keeps throwing up the schools fire wall so I can't get on my net site"

Rolling her eyes, Alex got up from her seat and walked over to Joey.

"Move" Joey looked up at her, a little confused, letting out a small sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you want me to sort it for you or not?" Joey just shrugged, getting out of his seat as Alex took his place.

"What are you going to do?" Yugi questioned as he, Joey and Yami stood behind her.

"I'm taking down the schools fire wall, got to hack the system to do it, every fire wall has a back door if you know where to look" Alex's fingers looked like they had a mind of their own as she typed away on the keys, leaning back in the chair when she was done.

"So what's the web address?"

Alex began to type as Joey told her the address. Within minutes, the web page popped up, a site for girls in wet bikinis. Alex widened her eyes a little, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I just hacked the schools computer so you can look at some air head blond in a bikini" getting out of the chair as Joey sat down, a large smug smirk upon his face.

"Your unbelievable Joey" Yugi sighed as both Yami and Alex burst out laughing.

"Is he always such a pervert?" Alex chuckled, feeling herself relax a little around them.

"Pretty much, seems to only have one thing on his mind" Yugi explained, blushing brightly at the next picture that popped onto Joey's screen, making Yami and Alex laugh even harder.

"So, what did Ishizu say to you? Back at the museum" Yami questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, catching Alex off guard.

"Wow, you don't give up do you" sighing lightly, Alex looked up at him, his crimson eyes fixed on her blue ones.

"it was nothing, she thought I was someone else, wouldn't take the hint that I wasn't the person she was looking for" Alex told him, keeping her eyes fixed on his, feeling a slight flush of colour hit her cheeks as she turned from him to take her own seat back in front of the computer she was working on.

~ What the hell is wrong with me? ~ She thought, leaning back in her seat, she had never in her life blushed in front of a guy before. Taking a deep breath, Alex looked up at her screen, a small flashing icon in the right hand corner of the screen, letting Alex know that she had a instant message waiting for her as she clicked on the icon, bringing it up on screen.

**Soul catcher 456 **– hey new girl, you should keep your guard up around that group, they're not as nice as they look.

**Lunar storm 002 **– who is this?

**Soul catcher 456 **– I'm just a friend trying to stop that group from making a fool of you

**Lunar storm 002 **– what do you mean?

**Soul catcher 456 **– they make out to be your friends so you open up to them, then when they know your secrets, they tell the whole school, I should know, they did it to me.

**Lunar storm 002 **– thanks for the heads up, but I'm big enough to take care of myself.

**Soul catcher 456 **– don't say I didn't warn you, and one more thing, be really carefully of Yami, he's only after a quick lay, does it with every new girl.

**Lunar storm 002 **– great thanks, by the way, who are you?

**Soul catcher 456 **– look behind you.

Alex slowly looked around the room before noticing a teenage boy with white hair and soft brown eyes, smiling at her, giving her a small wave as she smiled back at him, turning back round to her computer, turning it off as the bell rang out for the end of the day.

"Hey Alex, thanks for the whole hacking thing" Joey beamed, still with the same smug smirk across his face.

"No problem, but I wouldn't have done it if I knew what you wanted to look at you pervert"

"Aw you can't blame a guy for that" Joey winked, placing his arm around Alex's neck, smiling a little at the fact that she hadn't shrugged his arm off her.

"Were did you learn to do that anyway?" Yugi asked, smiling softly at her.

"My dad, he worked for a computer company in New York before we came here"

"wow, New York, you lived there" Tea beamed, pushing Joey out of the way, linking arms with Alex, with only a nod from her. Raising an eyebrow at the girl, a little shocked at how quickly her mood could change from one to another, like turning on a tap, one minute she was a complete bitch and now she was being all friendly, like they had known each other for years.

"I've dreamed of going there, I'm going to become a dancer"

"Sounds great" Alex smiled as the both of them headed out of the room, chatting and laughing with each other as the others followed. Yugi held back for a moment, waiting for the rest of them to move a little more away before turning to Yami.

"I've been thinking that maybe you should get to know Alex more, it was just a thought but it might help" Yugi said in almost a whisper so that only Yami could hear him.

"I was already planning on doing that"

"Oh...well...erm... It might be a problem with... erm... Tea"

Yami rolled his eyes, he hated seeing how hurt Yugi got at the thought of Tea not really noticing him in the same way she did towards him.

"Yugi, it's not going to be a problem, I've already spoken to Tea"

"Oh well, I guess that's a good thing then" Yugi sighed.

"I don't know why you just don't tell her how you feel" Yugi's whole face turned a deep shade of red at the thought.

"Your joking right, I can't tell her, she would just laugh at me" letting out a small sigh, Yami looked over at his friend, shaking his head at how quickly Yugi would admit defect.

"You guys coming or what?" Tristan yelled, causing the two of them to look up, quickening their pace to catch up with the rest as they walked out of the main doors of the school.

"Hey Joey, we're going to have to cancel our plans for game and movie night, my dad's home for the weekend" Tristan said in a almost depressed tone.

"Ahh, why don't we have it at yours Yug?"

"No good, my grandpa has a friend staying over for the weekend"

"Why don't you have it at mine" the five of them turned to Alex, looking at her as if she had just turned into some kind of alien.

"My dad's heading back to New York for the weekend, so the house is empty"

"You sure about this Alex?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's better than being in a large house all by myself, and besides, look at how happy Joey is"

"your amazing" Joey beamed at her, grabbing Alex by the waist, spinning her around before pulling her over his left shoulder, walking off from the others as they burst out laughing, continuing to walk as Alex punched and kicked his back, trying to get him to put her down.

"Put me down you idiot, I can walk you know"

Smirking, Joey gently put Alex down, chuckling as she playfully pushed him, smirking back at him, finally letting her guard down completely around them as they went their separate ways.

Yugi, Yami, Tea and Alex walked in silence, coming up towards the game shop at the end of the street.

"Are you sure about this weekend, you don't really know what your letting yourself in for" Yugi said, breaking the silence between them.

"It can't be as bad as some of the all night parties I had back in New York"

"well, this is where I leave you guys, hey Alex, give me your number, I can text you when we're coming so you can lock up the fridge" Tea joked, pulling her phone from her pocket as Alex did the same, typing in the numbers on the key pads before Tea walked off down the connecting street, giving the three a quick wave as she left.

Yugi blushed slightly as he watched her fade from view.

"You've got it bad" Alex smirked, raising an eyebrow at Yugi's reddening face.

"No I don't, it's just that..oh look, a bird!" looking over at the group of tall trees by his side, trying as hard as he could to remove the red colour from his cheeks, which only made Yami and Alex laugh.

"It's not funny" Yugi shouted, pouting at the pair of them, looking more like a small child then a love sick high schooler.

"sorry Yugi, at least you know you like her, your twin didn't even have a clue till I showed him" Alex stated, throwing her hands up in defence before smirking at Yami's slightly reddened face. Yugi looked back and forth between the two, trying to work out what was going on, shaking his head as they stood in front of the game shop.

"well, guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, a bit of advice, just tell her how you feel, worse that could happen is that she doesn't feel the same, at least then you'll know" Alex smiled at Yugi, giving a small wave as she made her way back home, pushing the strip of her backpack back onto her shoulder as she opened the front door to her house, entering and closing it behind her.

Letting out a small sigh, she walked into the living room, her father's small travel suitcase propped up by the door.

"Dad" she yelled, sitting down in the large arm chair.

"I'm heading for the air port now, I'll see you when I get back, are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"Ya, I've got some friends coming over tomorrow"

"Ok, well I've left you some money in the drawer in the kitchen, I'll phone you when I get there" was all he said, kissing her forehead, grabbing his suitcase before leaving the house. Alex sat, looking over to where her father once stood, letting out a small sigh as she felt a vibration run up the arm of the chair from her bag, pulling out her phone to see a text from an unknown number.

~ **Alex, do you want some help before everyone comes over? I got your number from Tea Yami ~**

A small smile made its way across her face as she typed back.

~ **Thanks, that would be great or was it just a way to get me alone? Alex ~**

Hitting the send button on her phone as she let out a small giggle, trying to picture how red his face was going by that message, she just couldn't help but tease him.

~ **Haha, very funny, if I wanted to be alone with you, i would have said Yami** ~

~ **Wow, way to make a girl feel loved Alex ~ **

**~ I didn't mean it like that, it sounded more hurtful then it was meant to, sorry, and anyway, I could always ask Joey to help instead Yami ~ **

**~ don't you dare, I was only joking, you can't leave me alone with him, his hormones are ragging like an animal, he might try humping my leg Alex~**

**~ Thanks for the mental image, I will see you tomorrow Yami x~**

Alex looked down at the screen, he put a kiss at the end ~ did he mean to do that ~ she thought, blushing slightly before smirking, looking back at the message, unsure as to ask him about it but deciding against it.

~** Good night Yami, Alex ~ **

Throwing her phone onto the couch, Alex got up out of her chair before making her way towards her room, feeling a huge weight lift from her, finally getting back to her old self once again.

* * *

><p>Well there's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review.<p>

Joey – I got to look at dirty pictures ~ smug smirk ~

Me – get that head of yours out of the gutter

Joey – I didn't want to

Yami – Neko there's no point trying to fight him on this one

Me - ~sighs ~ fine


	6. Chapter 5

Well here we are. I would just like to say that un - age drinking is wrong and bla bla.

Me – I'm doing the disclaimer, I don't own a thing, and there look it's done

Yami – wow so original ~rolls eyes~

Me - ~glares~ don't make me put you back in the closet

Yami – ya ya whatever

Me - ~holds up, bondage ties and cat o nine tails~ oh Yami

Yami - EPP

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 5

"Layla, I'm coming for you, become the key" Alex snapped her blue eyes open, her breathing uneven as she blinked a few times to adjust to focus to the suns glows that crept through the opening of the curtains, rubbing her forehead gently as she climbed out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom, She longed for just one night of peaceful sleep, no dreams and no dark voice.

The dark voice that haunted her mind seemed to be growing louder, causing her pain every time it spoke. ~ am I going mad, just like my father did? ~ She thought, climbing out of the shower and wrapping her naked form in a soft white towel before heading back to her room.

Sighing lightly, Alex quickly dried herself, changing into a pair of light grey baggy sweat pants, thick black wrist bands and a light yellow tank top before heading down stairs. Walking into the living room, Alex rolled her eyes as the door bell rang, turning on her heel as she headed for the front door, opening it to see a pair of crimson eyes staring at her, she had forgotten that Yami was coming over to help.

"Hi"

"I didn't wake you did I?" Yami asked, looking up at Alex.

"No, you coming in"

Alex moved to the side of the door as Yami walked in, closing the door behind him. Alex was right, her house was huge as he looked around him in awe, following Alex into the kitchen.

"It came with my dad's job" she told him, looking at Yami's face with a small smirk, she didn't want him to think that her dad was made of money because he wasn't.

Alex walked towards the fridge, pulling out a small carton of orange juice before closing the fridge door, grabbing a small glass from the cupboard as she poured herself a drink, jumping up onto the counter top as Yami sat down at the small kitchen table. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Alex took a sip of her drink, deciding to break the silence.

"So, you know what movies Joey's bringing?"

"Horror, he loves them"

"As much as looking at girls in bikinis" Yami chuckled at the comment, getting up from his seat and walking over towards Alex, standing in front of her, her legs by his sides.

"You don't seem the type to like horror films" Alex said, blushing slightly at how close he was to her.

"Not really, but I don't mind" Alex held her breath, trying to control the colour upon her cheeks, mentally kicking herself for being such a girly girl.

"Shit!" she cursed, looking down at the slow flow of crimson blood with in her right hand, a small piece of broken glass imbedded in the gash with in her palm, she had gripped her drink so hard that it had cracked. Jumping down off the counter top, Alex pushed past Yami, putting her hand under the tap in the sink as she tried to remove the glass, unable to grip it with in her fingers.

"Here" Yami's voice came from behind her, her back resting upon his chest as he pulled her hand out to the side of her body, gently removing the glass from her palm, giving a small gasp as it slid out, she could feel her heart racing with in her chest, her whole body was letting her down completely, she couldn't't deny that she felt something for him, thou she couldn't't put her finger on it, but she hated how her body was letting her down.

Alex shivered slightly as Yami moved her hand back under the flowing water from the tap as she turned her head slightly to face him, her eyes wide as he stood there, not in the clothes he was wearing when he arrived, but looking more like a Pharaoh, an Egyptian style crown with the eye of Horus upon the band across his forehead, a white linen tunic with gold bands across the waist, a dark purple clock across his shoulders and gold arm band, wrist bands and earrings, he looked the same as the Pharaoh she kept seeing in her dreams.

Inhaling sharply, Alex moved away from him, shaking her head a little before looking back at Yami, back in his black leather pants and tight black top, ~ what the fuck was that? ~

"Alex, are you alright?"

"Ya…I'm fine, I'm just going to get a bandage for my hand" Alex said with a slight stutter, turning on her heel as she quickly left the room. Yami stood, confused, watching were Alex once stood, what had frightened her so much, shaking his head, Yami walked into the living room as the door bell rang.

"Hey Yami, could you get that for me?" rolling his eyes, Yami walked over to the door, opening it to be greeted by his friends.

"Damn girl, this place is huge!" Tristan gasped as Alex came down the stairs.

"It came with my dad's job that's all" Alex explained, heading back into the kitchen to see Joey raiding the fridge, smacking the back of his head as she shut the door.

"Joey, you're a pig, why don't you go in the living room while me and Alex get things sorted in here" Tea said as Joey gave a small shrug, rolling her eyes at him as he past.

"Sorry about him, his brain is in his stomach most of the time"

"That's ok, my friend back in New York was just the same" Alex smiled, pulling out two large bottles of coke from one of the bags Tea had put on the table.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I cut it on some glass" looking down at the white bandage around her right hand, shaking her head as the image of Yami in Pharaoh's clothes popped into her head.

"You two coming, everything's ready, me and Joey are going to kick your ass!" Tristan yelled from the living room as both Tea and Alex raised an eyebrow at his comment, walking into the living room as Joey held up two controllers for them, with Yami and Yugi sat upon the sofa. The four of them sat in front of the TV as Joey put the game into the machine.

"So what we playing?"

"It's me and Tristan VS you and Tea, capture the flag and believe me, we are going to kick your butts, losers have to have a shot of this" Joey smirked, pulling out a large bottle of vodka from his bag.

"It's a shooting game isn't it, I hate these games" Tea moaned as the game started.

Both Yugi and Yami sat silent, watching as the game continued, both Joey and Tristan becoming more frustrated by just how good Alex really was.

"You're amazing at this Alex" Yugi beamed, looking at the score on the screen, 10 – 2 to the girls.

"I was in the hospital for a few weeks a while age and all I could do was play video games"

Joey slammed the controller onto the floor, growling with frustration as the others burst out laughing, Alex shaking the bottle of vodka in Joey's face as he took the bottle from her, pouring two shots as he and Tristan necked them back.

"Hey Alex, you said you have a pool, Why don't we have a game of volley ball" Tristan suggested, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, with a nod of agreement from the others. Getting to her feet, Alex walked through the kitchen, the others following as they walked into a large enclosed pool room, the setting sun's warm orange glows streaming through the large floor to ceiling windows as they made their way down to the end of the room.

"You guys can change in there; me and Tea will change in here"

The group separated into the two changing rooms, with the boys coming out first, all wearing different coloured swimming shorts as they waited for Alex and Tea.

"A ten bucks on the girls wearing bikinis" Joey joked.

"Ten bucks on Alex wearing a one piece" Tristan added, the both of them smirking at each other.

"You two are impossible!"

"Aw come on Yug, you know you want to see Tea in a bikini" Joey chuckled as Yugi's face turned the same colour as a tomato, none of them noticing that the girls had come out.

"Thought we were playing volley ball, not standing around chatting" Tea said as the four teens looked up at the girls, standing with their arms crossed over their chests, both girls wearing skin tight bikini's, showing off their flat toned stomachs and shapely figures, Tea wore a bright blue while Alex wore mint green.

"Guess I owe you that ten bucks" Tristan whispered as all four boys flushed a little with colour, thou Yugi a hell of a lot more than the others, at the sight of them. Rolling her eyes, Alex dived into the heated water, followed by Tea as both girls surfaced. Joey and Tristan smirked, running towards the water as they jumped up, curling into cannon balls before hitting the water, sending a wave over Alex and Tea. Yugi and Yami looked at each other, walking up to the edge of the pool, turning their backs on the others as they both nodded, back flipping into the warm water.

"Show offs" Joey joked, splashing the pair of them.

After splitting up into groups, Tristan, Tea and Yugi swam to the other end of the pool, throwing the ball up into the air as Tristan hit it with the palm of his hand, sending it over the net that stretched over the middle of the pool, with Yami sending it right back at him. The game continued that way for a while, with Joey's team being in the lead.

"Ok, this to decide the game" Joey yelled, hitting the ball over towards Tea. Tristan swam under her legs, lifting her out of the water onto his shoulders as she sent the ball back over towards Alex. Yami quickly dived down into the water, lifting Alex up onto his shoulders as she hit the ball towards Yugi, who missed, costing them the game as Yami helped Alex back down into the water.

Joey swam over to the edge of the pool, pulling himself out of the water as he walked into the kitchen, coming back out a few moments later with the same bottle of vodka in his hand, jumping back into the pool.

"You got any music Alex?" Joey asked, still with the bottle in his hand, only getting a nod from Alex as she climbed out of the pool, walking into the kitchen to get her IPod and docking station, coming back in as Beautiful Monster by Chris Brown boomed out of the small speakers. Pulling the lid off the bottle, Joey took a large swig, handing it over to Alex, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Alex looked down at the label, Russian vodka, rolling her eyes as she drank a swig and a half, handing it over to Yugi.

"You brought vodka, why would you bring that?" Yugi questioned, looking down at the bottle in his hand.

"I've got two more in my bag, so just drink it Yug, I took them from my dad, stops him from drinking them and smashing up the house" Joey playfully pushed him as Yugi took a swig, pulling a face as the liquid ran down his throat, passing the bottle to Tea. They continued to pass the bottle around till it was completely empty, laughing every time Yugi took a swig.

Tea and Alex swam over to the edge of the pool, climbing out to sit on the side, their legs still within the water as they watched the boys wrestle around.

"You know he loves you"

"Who?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow at Alex.

"Yugi, he's probably loved you for a long time, but I think he's just too scared to tell you" Tea just looked at her, a small warming smile upon her face as the boys swam over to the edge before deciding to leave the pool, getting changed as they went back into the living room.

"I know why don't we have a game of spin the bottle, truth or dare" Tea suggested as the others looked over at her.

"We're too old for that Tea" Tristan chuckled as Tea stock her tongue out at him.

"Well it could be fun" Yugi smiled.

"Ok but you have to drink a shot if you for fit" Joey smirked, pulling out the remaining two bottles of vodka from his bag as they made a small circle around the empty glass bottle, while Yugi whispered to Yami about how to play the game.

"So who's going first?" Yugi asked.

"Alex should, it's her house after all" Tea said, smiling at Alex as she put her fingers around the bottle, flicking her wrist as the bottle began to spin, landing on Joey.

"Ok so truth or dare?" she asked, hoping he would say truth but knowing all too well that he wouldn't.

"Dare"

Alex thought for a moment, trying to think of something but came up empty, turning to Tristan for some help. Tristan smirked, leaning in to Alex as he whispered something in her ear, the others looking on as Joey gulped at the small but intimidating smirk upon her face. Alex got up from where she was sat and practically dragged Joey out into the hall.

"You're going to want to do to the window for this" Tristan chuckled, getting up and walking to the window as the others followed, looking out as the front door closed. The four of them watched for a moment before going wide eyed, bursting into fits of laughter as Joey ran down the gravel driveway in nothing more than his green boxers, doing a full turn and a bow before coming back to the house as Alex walked back into the living room, the five of them returning to their places as Joey came back into the house, fully dressed. The game continued late into the night, the dares and truths went as follows.

Tristan – dared to wear the only dress the Alex owned. Told them all about his fear of heights. Dared to kiss Joey (which ended with him getting a nose bleed)

Joey – dared to wear a dog costume (god knows where it came from). Told them all about what he got up to in the gang he ran with. Dared to run outside again, but naked this time.

Tea – dared to kiss Yugi (which she for fitted because she didn't want to embrace Yugi). Told them about doing part time work in a dance club (only worked there one night as it turned out to be a strip club). Dared to show them some of the dances the girls did in the strip club (for fitted with giving Tristan a slap around the face for the dare)

Yugi – dared to have Alex put make up on him (ended up looking like a baby panda) told them all about the imaginary friend he had when he was younger. Dared to wear a pink tutu (it came from the same place the dog costume came from)

Alex – dared to kiss Yugi (he ran, she chased and came back the winner, with Yugi unable to make a clear sentence for about ten minutes) told them all about the time she mixed popping candy and coke together to make out she was having a fit so she could get out of school.

Yami – dared to have his hair put into pig tails and wear a skirt. Told them about the time he blew up the toaster and blamed Yugi. Dared to run out of the house in his black boxers just like Joey (but ended up out there for half an hour as Joey locked him out)

By now both vodka bottles were running on empty as the spinning bottle landed on Alex again.

"Truth or dare?" Yami asked, slurring his words a little as the alcohol began to take effect.

"Truth"

"What's with the wrist bands?" Alex looked down at her wrists, becoming uncomfortable by the question.

"I for fit" was all she said, necking back the last of the vodka as the game ended, deciding that it was time for the movies.

After clearing away the bottles and ordering pizza, the group laid down on the make shift beds as the movie started. Tea turned her head every time someone was killed, turning to her right to look at Joey before turning to her left to look at Yugi, lowering her head into her pillow as the blood bath film continued. Alex lay her head down on her pillow, turning her head to the left to see Yami starring at her.

"You ok?" he whispered, so that only she could hear him

"Ya, just got a headache that's all" getting up off the bed, heading into the kitchen, un- noticed by any of the others as she pulled out a small first aid box, rummaging around for the small bottle of aspirin to ease her pounding head as Yami walked in, leaning on the counter next to her.

"You want some help cleaning up this mess?" he asked, looking around at all the empty pizza boxes, coke bottles and vodka bottles around the kitchen.

"No, I'll be fine, go back and watch the movie" Alex sighed as Yami began to pick up the pizza boxes, throwing them into the bin before clearing away the empty bottles. ~ guess he can't take no for an answer ~ rolling her eyes, Alex walked back into the pool room, making her way towards the end of the room, picking up scattered towels that lined the floor, unaware that Yami was behind her.

Turning on her heel, she let out a gasp, jumping with surprise as she fell backwards; gripping onto Yami's top as they both landed in the pool. Yami took hold of Alex's waist, helping her to the surface, taking a breath of air as she leaned her back on the side of the pool, Yami in front of her, his hands still on her waist. The both of them stared at each other as Alex felt her face flush with colour, which was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump"

"It's ok, I think I got my own back by pulling you into the pool" Alex smirked, the both of them laughing at her comment.

"You need to let go of me if I'm to get ou..." she was cut off by Yami's lips pressed against her own, her eyes wide with surprise as he moved away, realising what he had just done, letting go of her waist as Alex climbed out of the pool.

"I'm so sorry, I d..."

"It's fine, we better get dry, there are some spare clothes in the changing room" Alex cut him off, walking into the changing room, leaving Yami in the pool. Sighing, Yami slowly climbed out, walking into the other changing room, confused by what had just happened, it was like his body had a mind of its own, an over whelming feeling to be close to her, confusing him even more as he came out of the room, watching as Alex entered the kitchen, following her back into the living room, lying down on his make shift bed, his head on his pillow as he turned to Alex, her eyes already closed as he felt his eyes becoming heavy, closing them as he allowed the darkness of sleep to take him.

* * *

><p>Well there you go another chapter for all of you lovely people out there. Hope you enjoyed. And please review.<p>

Yugi - ~pouts~ I do not look like a baby panda

Me – yes you do so suck it up and deal with it

Joey – why am I always made to wear a dog costume

Me – because you look so god damn cute in one

Joey – fine as long as you didn't get a collar

Me - ~looks down at floor~ erm no I didn't

Yugi – what's behind your back?

Me – nothing

Yugi - ~grabs collar~ wow it's a dog collar with Joey written on the tag

Joey – O.O


	7. Chapter 6

Well here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 6

A cool summer's night's breeze blew through the empty halls of the palace as Atem walked alone towards the one place within the whole palace where he could truly relax and feel free from his duties and responsibilities as Pharaoh.

The room itself was quite small, with beautiful white marble stone steps leading down into the cool waters of the river Nile, small white lotus flowers rested on top of the clear water, moving slowly with every ripple. The red and gold drapes that hung from the walls swayed from side to side, like dancers upon a stage as Atem slowly made his way down the steps, placing his bare feet into the cooling waters, sitting down as he closed his eyes, relaxing every muscle with in his body, taking long shallow breaths to clear his strained mind.

The sound of someone softly humming filled his mind, so soft and gently as he slowly opened his crimson orbs, scanning the small room for the owner, his gaze finally fell upon Layla, lying down upon the last step, her long ebony black hair twisted over her left shoulder as she dipped her fingers in and out of the water, her humming slowly turning into a gently song, singing out loud to herself, unaware that the Pharaoh was even in the room.

"You sing beautifully" he said in almost a whisper, causing her to jump, turning her head to look at him before lowering her gaze, blushing lightly.

Atem stood and walked over to her, kneeling down by her side, placing his hand under her chin, gently lifting her head.

"How many times must I tell you, you don't need to lower your head to me Layla" he softly said, looking deeply into her piercing blue eyes, lost in their intensity, it wasn't the first time he had tried to get Layla to look at him, they had grew up together after all, but once he became Pharaoh, she refused to look him in the eye out of respect.

Layla sat still, blushing more deeply as she tried to read him, his eyes showed a mixture of longing and love towards her but she couldn't be sure. She was a servant, only kept within the palace for the curse upon her soul, they had been friends when they were younger but now that he was Pharaoh, she had to respect the rules of the kingdom, she loved him dearly, but the Pharaoh couldn't love her, he was of royal blood and should love another of the same.

Atem smiled at the uncertainty with in her eyes, the same she always had whenever he was around her. Layla shifted slightly, quickly getting to her feet, racing up the steps towards the door with Atem following her, not willing to let her go, he needed to know why she was afraid of him.

He followed her through the torch lit halls, turning the corner as a sharp pain ran through his head, falling down to the ground, his head in his hands. He hadn't noticed the small falling statue from the top of the large pillar by his side. Atem let out a sharp gasp as someone gently wiped the small gash upon his forehead with a white cloth. Looking down at the torn white dress, moving his gaze up the body to see Layla kneeling down in front of him, gently wiping away the slow flow of blood with the fabric of her torn dress.

Atem just sat there, his back against the wall as Layla continued to wipe away the blood, gently. He slowly moved his left hand towards her face, cupping her cheek in his hand as she looked down at him, dropping the torn fabric onto the stone floor, bringing his face closer towards hers, his warm breath brushed against her skin and for a moment, they stayed that way, his forehead resting upon hers, looking into each other's eyes.

Her cheeks flushed with colour as he softly smiled, closing the gap between them, gently pressing his lips against hers. Atem felt her whole body tense immediately as another second passed, afraid that she really didn't want this until she relaxed in his grip and kissed him back.

"Yami, Yami wake up" Alex sighed, shaking Yami gently as he slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue orbs starring down at him, a slight hint of concern held within them.

"You was talking in your sleep" she whispered, turning her head to the others, hoping that she hadn't woke them, smiling at the sight of them sleeping, both Joey and Tristan were spread out completely, snoring loudly, Tea looked like she was doing a dance move on the floor, both arms above her head and one leg bent up and Yugi was curled up tightly in a ball, mumbling something about dipping chocolate.

Yami slowly sat up with in the covers of his make shift bed, his head throbbing as he gently rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Alex, I'm sorry for…erm…what happened in the pool"

"It's ok, it was just the alcohol, go back to sleep" she whispered, looking at his glazed over eyes, he was still tired and she knew it, gently pushing him back down onto the bed as he closed his eyes once again.

Sighing, Alex lay back down, turning on her side as she tried to sleep, finding herself unable to. Rolling her eyes and growling, Alex gave in, climbing out of the make shift bed, folding the quilt neatly as she got up, walking quietly out of the room, her pillow and quilt under her arm as she made her way towards her room.

After putting away the pillow and quilt in her walk in wardrobe, Alex stood, looking at the unpainted wall, it was to early to take a shower so she would start painting the wall, but what to paint. Alex closed her eyes, trying to see an image in her mind.

"Layla, the time is coming, open the gate" the dark male voice boomed through her mind as she quickly opened her eyes, falling backwards onto her bed, her head throbbing with pain as she quickened her breathing, that voice was getting louder, causing her pain every time it spoke.

~ What the hell is wrong with me ~ she thought, rubbing small circles around her temples before shaking her head as the voice faded into a whisper in the back of her mind, looking over at the small alarm clock upon her bedside table, 7.00am.

Sighing, she made her way towards the bathroom, hoping to wash away the remaining feeling of unease that she always felt when ever that haunting voice spoke but she couldn't work out why, it had to be her imagination, but then how did she know the name Layla, the voice had called her that way before she had seen Ishizu. Growling with frustration, Alex could imagine herself held in a padded cell, sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth, mumbling about the voice in her head, chuckling to herself as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Yami slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the small stream of light that crept through the opening of the curtains, his head pounding form the alcohol but also from the dream that he had, sitting up slowly to look over at the others, still sleeping, with both Joey and Tristan still snoring loudly but no sign of Alex, just an empty space next to him where her bed once was.

Sighing lightly, Yami climbed out of bed, folding the quilt neatly as he left the room, slowly making his way up the stairs. He wanted to talk to Alex alone, to know her better but he also needed to know what Ishizu had told her, finding himself in her room.

Yami walked over to the four poster bed, placing his pillow and quilt on the end of the bed as he looked around the room, noticing the small silver photo frame upon the bedside table, slowly walking over to it, picking it up as he looked down at the smiling woman looking back at him.

~ must be her mother ~ he thought, putting the frame back down before walking over to the computer desk, looking down at the large stack of papers on top. Slowly, Yami began to flick through them; all were about Layla the Bound One, scanning over them with confusion.

~ Why would she be looking into this? ~

"Do you always go through peoples things?" Yami jumped slightly, turning his head to the door to see Alex leaning on the door frame, smirking at him, a soft white towel wrapped tightly around her naked body. Yami blushed brightly as he looked down at the floor, only earning him a chuckle from Alex as she walked past him, stepping into the walk in wardrobe, closing the door behind her.

Alex came out a few moments later, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red tank top, twisting her long black hair up into a messy bun, using two red chop sticks to pin it in place, standing arms crossed, her back against the wall.

"Did you want something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as Yami looked up at her.

"Just wanted to talk"

"About what?"

"I just wanted to get to know you"

"Why?" she questioned, trying to work out what he was up to.

"Why are you so guarded around people?" Alex blinked, catching her off guard as she looked at him as he waited for her to answer.

"It keeps me safe"

"Safe from whom?" Alex fell silent, trying to think of what to say as Yami walked closer towards her.

"Why are you always watching me?" she quickly asked, throwing Yami off guard as he stood in front of her.

"You remind me of someone, like I've met you before"

Alex just looked at him, confused, pushing past him as she felt her face flush with colour, walking over towards the door.

"What did Ishizu tell you, back at the museum" he asked as she turned her head back to him.

"I told you, she thought I was someone else"

"Layla" he said, looking at her slightly shocked reaction.

Alex stood there, frozen to the spot, trying to say something but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. ~ How the hell did he know that ~ she thought, losing track of herself in her mind.

"Hey Alex, where do you keep the aspirin, my heads killing me" Joey's voice echoed from down stairs followed by a loud groan. Snapping out of her thoughts, Alex turned her head back towards the door, her legs finally able to move as she left the room, Yami following slowly behind her as they headed down stairs.

Alex eyed up Joey for a moment, letting out a small chuckle, he looked like hell, his blond hair messy and sticking out in all different directions, pushing past him as she headed for the kitchen, coming back in with a small bottle of aspirin in her hand.

"I'm never drinking again" Tristan groaned, putting his head back down on his pillow.

"It could be worse, you could look like Yug, he looks like shit" Joey smirked, passing Yugi the small bottle of aspirin.

"Shut up Joey" Yugi snapped before catching himself in the large mirror hung above the fire place.

"God, grandpa's going to kill me" the whole group burst out laughing before groaning, their hang over's making them sensitive to loud noises.

"I'm going to be sick" Tea groaned, running past Alex and Yami, holding her stomach as she raced up the stairs.

"Guess she won't be drinking again" Alex laughed, shaking her head as she began to clean up the mess from the night before, the others leading a hand.

It didn't take the group long to clear away all the quilts and pillows, and after saying their goodbyes, they left, but Yami stayed behind, determined to know what Ishizu had told her. Closing the front door, Yami turned and made his way up towards Alex's room, standing in the doorway as she started to painting the blank wall.

"You're really good" he said as she about jumped out of her skin, turning her head towards the doorway.

"What are you still doing here? You scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry" was all he said as he walked in, standing next to her, looking up at the painting she had done on the wall. Soft yellow sands and large pyramids surrounding the river Nile. The detail held within the painting was unlike anything Yami had ever seen before, looking more like looking through a window then at a painting, like you could step onto the soft sand itself.

"It's Egypt, have you ever been?"

"Nope, I just paint the first thing that came into my head and since you're here, you can help" Alex smirked, handing Yami a paint brush.

"Why won't you tell me what Ishizu really said to you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You looked pretty freaked out, thought it might help to talk" Alex looked at him for a moment, letting out a small sigh as she turned back to the wall.

"She thought I was the reincarnation of some Egyptian girl, happy now"

Yami turned to look at her, only to be met with a paint brush to the face, leaving a large yellow paint mark across his cheek with only a giggle from Alex.

"That's what you get for asking to many questions""Oh really" he smirked, pushing the end of his paint brush into the side of her cheek.

"Ok, now you're asking for it" Alex sarcastically smirked, hitting him in the chest before bolting out of the room, still with the paint brush in her hand as she headed down stairs, Yami hot on her heel.

Alex ran through the living room just as Yami grabbed onto her right leg, pulling her down to the ground.

"That's so not fair!" she pouted, rolling onto her back as she tried to stand, only to be pinned down by Yami, brushing a long yellow paint line across her stomach.

"Ok ok, you win, now help me up"

"You gave in to quickly" Yami smirked, pulling Alex up onto her feet, holding onto her waist so she could get her balance.

Alex stood there, looking into his crimson eyes and for a moment she could have sworn she had seen his eyes before, way before she had first met him but then the feeling was gone as he gently brushed aside a few strains of hair from her face, pulling her closer towards him. Resting his forehead gently upon hers as his warm breath hit her pale skin, causing her to shiver slightly before she realized what was happening, pushing away from him before walking into the living room.

~ get a grip girl, he's only going to hurt you, just like everyone else ~ she thought, turning around to Yami, her body once again letting her down but she couldn't let herself lose control, she couldn't allow herself to have what she truly wanted, in the end, she knew he would hurt her, like all the others.

"My dad's going to be home soon and he'll flip if he sees you here" she lied, with only a nod from Yami as he handed her the paint brush before walking to the front door, leaving the house as Alex closed the door behind him, exhaling like she had held her breath the whole time, biting down gently on her bottom lip as she raced up the stairs, running into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sliding down to the ground with her back resting upon the door, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Fucking teenage hormones" she spat out loudly, closing her eyes as she tried to control the mixture of emotions she was feeling, all the while wondering what would have happened if she had given in to him.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Review and let me know what you all think.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Well here is the next chapter. Just a little warning, this isn't a very nice chapter at the beginning.

Me - Ok so Tristan do the disclaimer

Tristan - Neko doesn't own anything

Me - Wow that was nice and short.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection <span>

Chapter 7

Darkness clouded the sun setting sky as Layla sat upon the soft golden sand by the bank of the river Nile, her long ebony black hair gently dancing with in the soft nights breeze, small fire flies seemed to dance just above the rivers water, like they where ice skaters moving freely along the breeze. Softly sighing, Layla closed her eyes, relaxing her body as she lessoned to the sounds of the night.

"Layla, become the key, your soul is mine" a dark but also gentle male voice whispered behind her, his words seemed to float upon the breeze as Layla opened her eyes, her body tightened as she stood up, turning around slowly.

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she looked into the deep red eyes starring back at her, the rest of his body was nothing but a blur, clouded by darkness, only his eyes could be seen. Layla inhaled sharply, her whole body shaking violently in terror, stepping backwards towards the rivers water as the deep red eyes came closer.

Layla tried to scream but the sound became lodged in her throat, gasping ragged breaths as she became surrounded by darkness, finally the scream held with in her throat escaped her lips, echoing around the darkness.

Alex sat up quickly with in the warming covers of her bed, an ice cold sweat running down her back as she panted heavily for breath. She felt dizzy, her head throbbing with a sharp stabbing pain, taking all her well power to stop herself from screaming out as she looked over at her alarm clock, 5:00 am.

"What's wrong with me" she sighed, lying back down as she starred up at the canopy of her four poster bed. ~ am I going mad? ~ a single tear rolled down her cheek as she once again closed her eyes, hoping to get the sleep she so longed for, praying to who ever would lesson that she wouldn't dream again.

Beep… beep… beep, Alex fluttered her blue orbs open to see the screen on her phone flashing on her bed side table, sitting up in her bed as she picked up her phone, looking down at the screen.

-** Do you want to meet us at Burger World? Yugi - **

- **Ok, I'll see you there Alex - **

She texted back, putting her phone back on the table as she got out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom for a well needed shower.

After drying herself, Alex came out of her walk in wardrobe wearing a pair of gold coloured sandals, a gold coloured tank top and a denim skirt that sat half way down her leg, twisting her hair up into a messy bun with two gold chop sticks to keep it in place as she walked out of the room.

Normally she wouldn't wear a skirt but the sun was so bright and warming, so she decided to as she jumped down the last two steps of the stairs, stopping as the faint sound of snoring echoed out of the living room. Alex slowly popped her head around the door to see her father curled up with in the large arm chair, fast asleep, his small travel suitcase on the floor by his side.

They had both been living in Domino City now for a few months but his work always seemed to send him somewhere else, always travelling so Alex had hardly seen him. Sighing, Alex softly smiled, making her way towards the front door, gently opening it, trying not to wake her father, leaving the house as she closed the door softly behind her.

The suns warming rays shone down upon Alex's pale skin as she slowly made her way towards Burger World, following the directions Yugi had texted to her. After about fifteen minutes of walking up and down many streets, Alex came up towards a long ally way, the only way to get to Burger World with out being late.

Rolling her eyes, Alex slowly walked down the slightly dark ally, chuckling to herself as she thought about all the horror movies she had watched where the lonely girl always got hacked to death by some mad man in a dark ally just like the one she was walking through.

"Well if it isn't the newbie" a strong male voice said from behind her, causing Alex to jump, turning on her heel to come face to face with Seto Kaiba.

"What do you want?" she asked in almost a snarl, rolling her eyes at him.

Ever since her first day at school and correcting him in front of the whole class, he has been finding ways to make her pay, playing his favourite game he liked to play with the other rich kids at school. On her third day, Alex learned that all the rich kids placed bets on each other to see how many girl's they could get into bed with in the year, Seto's bet was to get her into bed.

"Just wondering why you would be in this dark ally all by yourself" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning on the left hand wall. Alex just looked at him, she didn't like the look in his eyes, he was up to something, but what she didn't know, all she knew was that she had to get out of this ally and fast.

"None of your business and now I'm going, I don't have time for your shit today" Alex snapped, turning to run, but as quick as she turned, she was pulled back, her body slammed hard into the left hand wall, her head rebounding off from the force, Seto standing in front of her, his hands pressed against the wall by her side, blocking her from moving.

"Move"

"Why should I?" he smirked, moving his face closer towards hers, his warm breath hitting her skin as he ran the index finger of his right hand down her cheek before placing his hand under her top, resting it on her hip.

This had happened to her once before at school but before anything could happen, Tea had turned up, now she was on her own, she needed to think of something and fast.

"Get off me" she hissed, pushing his chest with all her strength but he was just to strong for her to move.

"You know, we could have some real fun" he huskily whispered in her ear, moving his hand down towards her leg, moving it up under her skirt as he forcefully kissed her lips.

Alex's eyes went wide as a shiver of disgust ran down her spine. Not realising what she was doing, Alex bit down on Seto's bottom lip, so hard that she drew blood before kneeing him in the groin as he buckled backwards, freeing Alex as she spat out his blood from her mouth.

"If you need it that badly, buy a hooker" she hissed, catching her breath as she turned to leave.

"Bitch!" he snarled, slamming her back into the wall, hard.

"I'm going to make you suffer for that" Seto hissed, running his tongue along his bottom lip, clearing away the remaining blood.

Pinning both her wrists above her head with his left hand while his right slowly travelled up the inside of her leg, nipping her neck as she struggled against him, fighting down the wave of sickness she felt by his very touch. Alex continued to fight against him slamming her lower body into Seto with as much force as she could muster as he buckled back a little, looking up at her with pure fury in his ice blue orbs, slapping Alex hard across the left hand side of the face, knocking her to the ground with its force.

"Leave her alone Kaiba" a harsh but also gentle voice yelled from the end of the ally as Alex looked up to see a teenage boy around her age with blond hair, lightly tanned skin and sharp lavender eyes looking down at her then back up at Seto.

"Stay out of this Malik, it doesn't concern you" Malik just rolled his eyes, walking over towards Alex, holding his hand out for her.

Alex looked back at Kaiba for a moment then took Malik's hand as he helped her to her feet, smiling softly at her as they walked out of the ally, leaving Kaiba behind.

"This isn't over newbie" Kaiba yelled as Alex and Malik faded from view.

"You have great timing" Alex laughed, letting go of Malik's hand.

"That's ok, he's always been an ass hole, so where you heading" Malik asked, still smiling at her.

"Burger World"

"Well then, I'll accompany you there"

"Oh that's ok, I should be fine now, but thank you" Alex smiled but Malik wouldn't take no for an answer, she was already late, so in the end, she just nodded as Malik held out his arm for her to link on to.

"Your new around here" Malik asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"I moved here a few months ago, but is it really that easy to tell?"

"Well, most girl's tend to give in to Kaiba and his rich friends, not fight back but you seem to enjoy pissing him off" Malik laughed as they turned the corner of the street they where on.

"Well, he's just a man whore, I met plenty of them back in New York" Alex stated flatly, earning a low chuckle from Malik to her comment.

"Well, thanks for walking with me" she smiled, letting go of his arm as she walked towards the door to Burger World.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime"

"Maybe, bye" Alex waved as she entered the building. Malik watched as Alex entered the building, turning on his heel as his once soft lavender eyes narrowed, smirking wildly at a teenage boy with white hair and brown eyes across the street, with only a nod from him as they both went their separate ways.

Taking a deep breath, Alex looked around, finally spotting her new friends in one of the booths, Tristan, Tea and Joey sat on one side while Yugi and Yami sat on the other. Smiling softly, Alex slowly walked over to them, trying to act as if nothing had happened only moments ago.

"Alex, where you been? We have been waiting ages" Joey complained before he noticed the large hand print across her left cheek as she sat down next to Yami.

"What happened? Who hit you?" Joey growled, making a fist with his right hand, someone hitting a girl was one thing that really made his blood boil.

Yami placed his hands gently upon Alex's face, moving her head to the left hand side, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the mark for a moment before letting go of her.

"Had a run in with Kaiba, but I'm fine so calm down before you pop a vain, anyway, a slap to the face is nothing to the fat lip and groin injury he's got" she calmly said, looking at Joey's reddening face as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Mr moneybags, thinks he can throw his weight around" Joey snarled.

"Can we talk about something else"

"Like what Tea?" Yugi asked, looking across the table at her.

"Well, the Halloween dance is coming up, so what are you all coming as? And tell me that you two won't do what you did last year" Tea said, eyeing up Joey and Tristan with her last comment.

"What did they do?"

"Oh ya, you wasn't here for the last dance" Tea smiled over at Alex as she rolled her eyes at Tea's comment.

"Last year, these two idiots decided to dare each other to run through the dance hall completely naked, taking a bow in front of everyone before running off, it was so embarrassing" both Joey and Tristan smirked at each other as the group of friends burst into laugher.

"So what's everyone coming as? I'm going as a witch" Tea told them, looking at the others.

"A army guy" Tristan said.

"A werewolf"

"That's good for you Joey, because your such an animal" Alex chuckled, earning her a handful of fries to the face.

"A vampire" Yugi said.

"What about you two?" Tea asked, looking over at Alex and Yami.

"A black angel"

"A Pharaoh"

"Wow, so not original since you was, OW" Joey moaned as Yami kicked him in the leg from under the table.

Alex looked at Joey and Yami for a moment, trying to work out what was going on, shrugging as they both smiled sheepishly at her. There was something they wasn't telling her and she knew it, but then again, she was one to talk, she hadn't told any of them about her dreams or the voice.

"Who wants more drinks?" Tea asked, hoping to stop Alex from asking questions.

"Go on then, if your buying" Joey winked as Tea got up from the table and walked over to the counter.

"So who's got dates, I have" Tristan said almost to proudly.

"Yup me to" Joey smiled, looking over at Yami, Alex and Yugi, both Yugi and Yami shook their heads in reply.

"I didn't know we had to have a date, hey Tea, you got a date for the dance?" Alex yelled over to Tea as she turned her head from the counter.

"No not yet"

Alex looked over at Tea for a moment and then smirked, turning to Yami.

"Switch places with me"

"What?" Yami asked a little confused.

"Switch places with me" she said again as she climbed over Yami to sit in between him and Yugi as she leaned into the smaller twin, his face going redder by the minute as the others looked on, wondering what she was saying to him.

"I can't do that" Yugi said, almost yelling as Yami, Joey and Tristan about jumped out of their skin.

"You can, now go, just remember what I said and you'll be fine" Alex smiled as Yugi slowly climbed over the back of the seat, walking over to Tea at the counter.

The four of them watched as Yugi talked to Tea, thou they couldn't make out what he was saying, they could only make out Yugi's face, turning from a slightly pink to a bright red, but what ever he said, Tea agreed as he climbed back over into his seat, a complete look of shock across his face.

"Ok, what was all that about?" Joey asked, rising an eyebrow but Yugi was still in a state of shock to answer.

"Yugi's got a date for the dance, he's taking Tea" Alex smiled as Joey and Tristan's jaws dropped to the floor, Yami just looked at her as Tea came back to the table with the drinks.

The group of friends joked and laughed with each other, with Joey getting slapped more then once by Tea for joking about her and Yugi going to the dance, and in the end, the group separated and went their own ways home.

Yugi, Alex and Yami walked towards the game shop, silence between them as Alex turned and waved, walking off down the street as Yugi and Yami watched.

"You should ask Alex to the dance" Yugi whispered, nudging Yami with his elbow as Yami looked at him. Rolling his eyes, Yami raced off after Alex as Yugi walked into the game shop.

"Alex" Yami yelled, slowly down as Alex turned to face him.

"I was just wondering if y…you wanted t…to go t…to the dance with me" Yami asked, stuttering slightly as a small hint of colour flashed across his face. He was known as the king of games, amazing at any challenge set to him but when it came to girl's, he was just as shy as Yugi, thou he would never show or admit it.

"Ok" Alex smiled, walking into her house as Yami returned to the game shop, both Yugi and Grandpa sat around the kitchen table.

"So did you ask her?" Yugi smirked as Yami sat down next to him, with only a nod in reply.

"What about what Ishizu told her? you said she told you"

"Ishizu thinks she's the reincarnation of someone called Layla the bound one"

"Are we ok or is something going to happen?" Yugi asked, slightly concerned.

"It's to early to say, I've tried calling Ishizu but she's not back in town yet" Yami said with only a nod from Yugi.

"You two boys be careful, if something is going to happen it might be an idea to tell your friend who you are" Solomon said as Yugi and Yami looked at him.

"Maybe we should tell the others"

"There's no point, we still don't really know anything, lets see what Ishizu says first" Yami said, getting up from the table and walking off towards his room, laying down upon the bed.

"You like her don't you" Yugi whispered, popping his head around the door, only to be hit in the face by a flying pillow.

"Ok, I get the hint, I'll leave you alone" Yugi laughed from behind the door as he threw the pillow back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Yami picked up the pillow, walking back towards the bed. Yugi was right, he really liked Alex but he felt so confused, was his feelings for her because of her or that she maybe linked to his past, she may hold the key to the clouded memories in his mind.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of that chapter. I would just like to say to all the Seto Kaiba fans out there that I'm sorry I made him an ass hole but it just happened….<p>

Yami - Anyone seen Neko

Yugi - I thought she was with you

Joey - She's in hiding

Yugi - Why

Joey - She was chased by Kaiba's fan girl's

Yami, Yugi, Joey - ~roll around the floor laughing~

Tea - Ok Neko will be back as soon as she's lost the angery fan girl's


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 8

The sounds of playful screams and laughter filled the overly large dance hall, echoing around the halls as the many students rushed around carrying boxes of decorations and streamers, preparing the school for the Halloween dance later that night.

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched Joey and Tristan jump out of the empty cardboard boxes at a group of passing girls, their orange and black streamers flying through the air as they screamed, running off down the hall with only a loud roar of laughter from the two clowns.

"Would you two stop messing around and start helping" Tea's voice boomed from down the hall as Joey and Tristan climbed out of their hiding places, slouching off down the hall, mumbling under their breaths as Alex laughed, turning back round as she climbed the small three run ladder to continue hanging paper bats to the wall.

"Do you need a hand?" Alex looked down to her left and smiled as Yami handed her another paper bat.

"You must have a sixth sense or something, you always seem to turn up when needed"

"I'm just good like that" Yami smirked.

"Careful Yami, you wouldn't want a bigger ego"

"So, erm, what time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, grateful that Yugi had explained the whole dating thing to him as it was something new, since Pharaoh's never really went on dates.

"That's ok, my dads going to bring me, I've not really seen him for a few weeks, he's so busy with work at the moment" she smiled, coming down from the ladder as Yami put his hands on her waist, helping her to keep her balance as she stood in front of him.

They both just stood there, looking at each other as a slight blush crossed Alex's cheeks.

For the past few months, Alex's feelings towards Yami had grown, now she found it harder to keep a blush from her face when ever he touched her, they had spent a lot of time together but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him about her dreams and the voice.

All her thoughts turned into nothing more then a blur as he held her waist, the only image held with in her mind was of him kissing her in the pool at her home as the pink tinted blush across her face turned a little darker.

"Alex, I managed to get that thing you asked for" Tea yelled, walking quickly towards them, holding a small black bag out for her.

Yami quickly let go of Alex's waist as she turned to face Tea.

"Thanks Tea, you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't, besides, it would look better on you then me" Tea smiled, walking off down the hall towards Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"What's in the bag?" Yami asked, curious.

"You'll just have to wait till later to find out" she smirked, running off down the hall, Yami following behind.

"Layla, I'm coming for you Layla, the time is almost here, become the key" the same dark hypnotic voice screamed in the darkness of her mind, causing Alex to cringe a little from its intensity, slowly opening her eyes as she stood in front of her floor length mirror, shaking her head as the voice turned to nothing more then a whisper.

Closing her eyes once again, trying to clear her mind, that voice was getting louder, causing her pain, but how could a voice in her mind cause her pain? Opening her eyes once again, letting out a low sigh.

A small smile made its way across her lips as she looked at herself. Her long black hair was pinned up with a few curls framing her face, a small black halo pinned behind. Her hair lightly shimmering from the small amount of glitter she had sprayed into her hair.

She looked down at herself and Alex's smile grew a little wider, there she stood in a floor length black dress that Tea had given her, two thin straps held it up while the back was open, exposing her bare skin, stopping just at the base of her back and a pair of small black wings finished off her costume.

Sighing, Alex pulled on her thick black wrist bands before making her way downstairs and out of the house, closing the door behind her as she climbed into the passenger side of her fathers car.

He just looked at her for a moment, smiling deeply at her as Alex turned to face him.

"What is it dad?" she asked, wondering why he was smiling so brightly at her.

"You look just like your mother" he said, wiping away the single tear that rolled gently down his cheek, pulling out of the driveway as they headed towards the school.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"That's ok dad, I'll walk back" Alex smiled, climbing out of the car as she waved her goodbye to him before turning around to face the school.

Two large skeletons framed the entrance to the school while pumpkin lanterns with cut out faces lined the stone steps to the school, their dim orange glows flickering with in the soft nights breeze.

Alex stood watching the endless flow of costume dressed students filing into the school before she noticed Tea and Yugi.

Yugi was dressed up just like Dracula, a long black cape floating behind him while Tea was dressed as a witch, in a short dark red dress with ripped fabric along the hem of the skirt. Alex smiled when she noticed that they were holding hands as they entered the school.

Yugi quickly let go of Tea's hand, blushing brighter then ever as Joey raised an eyebrow, smirking wildly at his friends as Yami and Tristan walked up to them.

"anyone seen Alex yet?" Tea asked, smiling at how great her friends looked in their costumes.

"Didn't she come with you Yami?" Joey questioned, looking over at Yami, with only a shake of the head in reply.

Alex took a deep breath as she slowly made her way into the school, watching as all the other students entered the dance hall. She stuck out completely, the only person in the whole hall dressed as a black angel.

The dance hall itself was dimly lit, large orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling while skeletons and paper bats lined the walls, large black curtains draped across all the windows, blocking out the light from the nights sky while small pumpkin lanterns lined the floor around the dance hall.

Alex took a quick look around before she noticed the others standing in the corner of the room, taking in a sharp breath, her eyes slightly wide with shock as she looked at Yami, he looked exactly as she saw him back in her kitchen.

~ am I going mad? ~ she thought, shaking her head as she slowly crossed the dance floor, unaware that a pair of sharp lavender eyes were watching her every move.

"Maybe she's still in the car park, you said that she hadn't seen her dad really in a few weeks" Yugi said with only a shrug from the others.

"I wouldn't worry, she will be here"

"who will" Alex spoke up as the group of friends jumped, turning to face her as the boys jaws dropped, the four of them looking up and down the line of her body, making Alex feel a little uncomfortable, tilting her head slightly at them.

"I knew that dress would look good on you" Tea beamed, linking arms with Alex before dragging her onto the dance floor, Alex giving up with her protests as she knew she wouldn't win this battle.

Fireworks by Katy Perry boomed out of the large black speakers that lined the walls of the hall as both Tea and Alex moved their bodies in time with the music. Standing back to back with Tea, Alex twirled her arms into the air while swaying her hips in time to the music, closing her eyes, Alex felt herself relax, letting the rhythm of the music take over as a pair of hairy arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Alex jumped, pulling herself out of the arms as she spun around, ready to slap who ever it was before breathing out a sigh of relief as Joey smirked at her.

"You scared the hell out of me, you bloody hairy animal" she laughed, looking up at Joey in his werewolf costume as he spun her around the dance floor.

"Sorry, just thought I would dance with you since Tea's no longer here" he said as Alex looked around, he was right, Tea was no longer dancing next to her.

"How about we drag the others onto the dance floor" Alex smirked, looking over at the others sitting around one of the many tables set around the outside of the dance floor.

Joey only smirked at the idea as they both made their way over to the table, pulling the others up onto the dance floor as Thriller by Michael Jackson began to play.

Laughter and playful screams echoed all around the school building as the friends sat around one of the tables, drinks in hand.

"attention all students, could everyone make their way up onto the dance floor with your partners for the slow dance" one of the teachers announced over the speakers as the students slowly made their way onto the dance floor, the already dim lights turning down to nothing more then a soft glow.

The friends made their way towards the dance floor, breaking into pairs as they waved through the endless costumes, becoming lost in a sea of nightmare monsters.

Both Yami and Alex walked towards the back of the hall as Yami spun her around so she was facing him, placing her left hand on his caped shoulder while holding onto her right, wrapping his free arm around her waist as they began to sway in time to the music.

Alex's whole body stiffened as they continued to sway, she hated slow dancing at the best of times but it was even worse with him, her stomach turning into nothing but fluttering butterflies as she tried not to look at him, knowing full well that if she did, she won't be able to control the blush that would cross her face as Yami spun her around before pulling her back into him.

Once again, her body was letting her down, she wanted so much to just stay held in his arms but she knew she couldn't, not with everything that was going on with her at the moment, she just couldn't allow herself to fall for him any more then she already had, moving his head down to the side of hers.

"Your not enjoying this are you?" he whispered into her ear, his every word seemed to send a small shiver down her spine as a soft blush crossed her cheeks.

"Not really, its not you, I just hate the whole slow dance thing"

"Well, if we stand at the back of the room, we could just watch everyone else and since its so dark, no one would notice" Yami smiled with only a nod from Alex as they made their way towards the back of the room, leaning on the wall as they watched the endless dancing bodies, trying to spot their friends with in the sea of mixed colours.

"By the way, you look amazing" Yami whispered, leaning a little closer to Alex so she could hear him over the music.

"Thanks, I have to say, you look good as a Pharaoh, like you was born one or something" Alex smiled, looking up at him as he blinked, a some what shocked expression across his face for a moment before smiling at her.

Alex just stared at him for a moment. ~ what was that look all about? ~ she thought, looking back at the dance floor.

"Its about time" Joey yelled as both Alex and Yami looked at him.

"What is?"

"Look over in the corner" Joey told them, pointing over to the corner of the room to see Yugi and Tea sharing a some what passionate kiss.

"Wow, guess that's why I couldn't find them on the dance floor" Alex chuckled, smiling softly that her new friends had finally got together.

"Ok, last dance of the night and for a added twist, you must dance with someone you didn't come with and no hiding at the back of the hall" the same teacher announced over the speakers.

Joey let out a low groan, turning away from Yami and Alex.

"Hey Tea, get your ass over here, you're my dance partner" Joey yelled, walking off towards Yugi and Tea as Yami and Alex rolled their eyes.

Alex turned round to Yami, only to see him being dragged onto the dance floor by a blond haired girl wearing, what could only be described as a bondage style red devil costume, looking at Alex with a 'save me' look in his eyes as Alex smirked, giving Yami a playful wave as he faded into the crowd.

Alex sighed, leaning back against the wall as Because of you by Chris Brown began to play, not noticing the figure standing in front of her.

"Come dance with me" a strong but also gently male voice said, making Alex jump as she looked up at the owner, dressed all in black with a small black mask framing his lavender eyes.

Before Alex had a chance to say no, he gently took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, turning her around so that she was facing him, placing her left hand upon his shoulder while holding her right, wrapping his free hand around her waist as he began to sway in time with the music.

"Have you had any trouble with Seto lately?" he asked, knocking Alex back a little.

"How do you?…Malik?"

He just smiled at her as she relaxed a little, now that she knew who she was dancing with.

Malik moved in closer to her, his warm breath hitting her pale skin, sending a small shiver down her spine.

"He's coming for you Layla" he whispered as Alex's whole body stiffened, her eyes wide as she tried to move away from him but his grip around her waist tightened as she struggled.

"Let go of me Malik"

"Why would I want to do that?" he hissed in her ear, drawing a line across her cheek with the tip of his tongue as Alex shivered.

"He's coming soon for you Layla, that whispering voice in the back of your mind is only going to get louder, drawing him to you and even your Pharaoh can't stop him"

Alex could feel her whole body begin to shake as Malik's smirk grew wider.

"L…let go O…of M…me" she stuttered, trying with all her strength to free herself but he was to strong, tightening his fingers around her waist as she gasped in pain.

"You know if it was up to me, I would have you begging for more by now" Malik whispered, gently nipping Alex's ear.

"What do you want from me?" Alex spat, managed to regain some control over herself, if only for that moment as Malik's hold on her tightened even more, but she got no reply to her question.

"Why do you keep calling me Layla? And I want an answer" Alex snapped, still trying to fight her way out from Malik's grip.

"Because you are Layla and you will open the gate"

"Your damn crazy, let me go" Alex said through gritted teeth as Malik only smirked at her.

"Hey Alex, do you want another drink before we go?" Yugi yelled as Malik let go, narrowing his eyes coldly at Alex before walking away, leaving her standing on the dance floor, her body still shaking slightly.

"Alex, are you ok?" Yugi asked, concern held with in his voice.

"I…I'm fine, I…I just, I…have to go" Alex mumbled, turning on her heel as she raced out of the room, hearing Yugi yell after her but she continued to run, holding the bottom of her dress up a little as she ran, not stopping until she stood at the front of her house.

Panting heavily, Alex quietly entered, making sure not to wake her father as she closed the door, making her way up the stairs to her room.

Closing the door, Alex pulled the black halo from her hair, throwing it to the floor, changing into a pair of light grey sweat pants and a dark pink tank top, sitting down upon the window seat of her bay window.

Her heart was still pounding with in her chest as she pulled her top up half way, looking down at the finger shaped bruises upon her waist, left behind from Malik's as she shuddered, pulling her top down quickly.

~ What did he mean by my Pharaoh? ~ she thought, looking up at her computer as the screen began to flash.

Getting up from her seat at the window, Alex sat down in front of her computer, looking up at the screen, clicking on the small icon in the right hand corner as the instant message came up on the screen.

**Soul catcher 456 - **could you meet me by the lockers at school tomorrow?

**Lunar storm 002 **- why don't you just tell me what it is now?

**Soul catcher 456 **- its better to tell you face to face

**Lunar storm 002 **- fine. What time? And by the way, what's your real name?

**Soul catcher 456 **- 8:30 and its Ryou.

**Lunar storm 002 **- I'll meet you there then and I'm Alex.

Sighing, Alex turned off her computer, climbing into the warm covers of her bed, her head resting upon the pillow. Growling out in frustration, Alex starred up at the canopy of her bed.

"Do I have some kind of magnet attracting horny freaks to me?" she half heartedly laughed, allowing her eye lids to slowly close.

"Alex" Yugi yelled as he watched her race out of the dance hall.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami questioned, walking over to his twin.

"Its Alex, something scared the hell out of her, she was really shaking before she ran out"

"Who was she dancing with?"

Yugi took a quick look around the room, spotting the blond haired teen all in black heading out the door.

"Over there" he yelled, racing out of the hall with Yami on his heel, stopping at the main doors as the teen in black turned his head to them.

Narrowing his lavender eyes as he removed the small black mask that framed his face, smirking widely as he gave a small wave before running off into the shadows.

"Malik" Yami snarled, his eyes fixed upon the spot where Malik once stood.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Yami snapped, not meaning to be so angry but he couldn't help but show it.

"This is bad, if he's here then something must be happening, I think that maybe we should tell the others"

"Your right, but we need to see Ishizu first, she's back tomorrow" Yami sighed, mainly to calm himself down as the two slowly headed back inside the school.

"Layla, I'm coming for you Layla, your soul will feed the shadows and open the gate, you can't run Layla, you are bound to me"

Alex screamed in pure agony, her hands clamped to the sides of her head as a small flow of crimson blood dripped from her nose as she panted for breath. Every muscle with in her body tightened as she closed her eyes, her head feeling as thou it would explode as the voice continued to scream with in the darkness of her mind.

Every word was like sharp daggers, cutting away from the inside, sending jolts of pain through her body before finally dieing down to nothing more then a whisper. Alex inhaled, trying to relax her body as she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand, opening her eyes once again.

This wasn't some sick joke, it was real, but how could it be? Starring blankly up at the canopy, knowing that she wouldn't sleep again that night.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long to update. Please review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Well enjoy.

Me - Yami can you do the disclaimer please.

Yami - Its about time you updated, the cupboard was getting really crowed

Me - Aw poor little old you, now do the disclaimer please

Yami - Ya ya, Neko doesn't own YU-GI-OH which is a good thing since we would all be still in the cupboard

Me - ~ rolls eyes ~

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection <span>

Chapter 9

Dark thunder clouds rolled across the black folds of the nights sky as Layla sat, eyes closed, with in the small garden of the palace, small fluttering fireflies danced across the water of the small stream that ran through the garden, looking like fallen stars, swaying from side to side along the cool nights breeze, moving like dancers with in a moon lit ball.

Her med length white servants dress also danced gently with in the soft breeze as a loud roar of thunder rolled across the sky, followed by a flash of lightning as the heavens opened. Layla lifted her head towards the sky, slowly opening her eyes, a small smile appeared upon her pale pink lips as the ice cold rain drops ran down her pale skin, sending small waves of shivers down her spine.

To anyone else, a thunder storm would frighten them, but to Layla, it seemed to sooth her very soul, calming and relaxing every muscle with in her body, closing her piercing blue orbs once again as the cool rain water ran down her skin.

"What are you doing out here?" a strong male voice said from behind her as she turned to face the owner, opening her eyes once again to see Atem leaning on the door frame to the garden, his arms crossed over his bare chest as a small smirk appeared upon his lips.

"I love the rain" Layla smiled, standing up from the small stone bench as she spun slowly around in circles, her arms held out to the sides as she tilted her head back, letting the rains water run down her neck.

"Your going to make yourself sick" Atem chuckled, walking out into the garden as he gently took hold of her hands, stopping her from spinning as she looked at him.

Since the day Atem was hurt by the falling statue, Layla found herself opening up completely towards him, even thou she knew she shouldn't and he was her Pharaoh, but the strong mixture of emotions she felt seemed to over take her common sense, feeling the same as when they where children before their worlds moved apart.

"Do you never make time just to be you? No title, just to do what you want to do" Layla asked, looking deeply into his crimson eyes.

Atem just looked at her, trying to think of an answer to her question, but he couldn't think of one, he couldn't remember the last time he just had fun.

Layla smiled, moving her hands out of Atem's as she moved towards the stream that ran through the garden, stepping into the cool water as another roar of thunder echoed through the sky, followed by lightning.

Atem walked slowly towards her, unsure of what she was up to, standing by the edge of the stream as Layla splashed cool water up into his face, giggling at the surprised look across his face as he stepped into the stream, returning the favour with a playful smirk.

They continued to splash water up at each other, laughing as the heavy rain continued to fall. Layla moved around to the side of Atem, but lost her footing, reaching out for him as she fell backwards, landing upon the soft wet ground by the side of the stream, Atem landing on top of her.

The both of them just looked at each other for a moment, Atem's forehead resting upon hers as they started to giggle, soon turning into full blown laughter before it died down.

Atem slowly brushed aside a few strains of hair from Layla's face, running his hand softly down her cheek as she starred deeply into his eyes. Atem felt like he was drowning with in her piercing blue orbs, unable to bring himself to the surface but he didn't care, he longed to be lost in those eyes as he moved closer towards her.

His warm breath hit her soft skin as she shivered slightly, his lips gently pressing against her own. Layla slowly moved her hand into Atem's hair, wrapping her fingers around his locks as their kiss deepened. Running his tongue along her bottom lip gently, longing for entrance as she gasped before she let a small moan escape her.

Atem mapped out every inch of her mouth as he pulled her up towards him, pulling her onto his lap as they broke apart, resting his forehead on hers as they panted lightly for breath, looking deeply into each others eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Atem pulled her closer towards him, not wanting to lose the warmth she was giving him.

He longed to keep her for his own, forever to be by her side, to make her his and it didn't help that the heavy rain was causing her white dress to becoming more see through by the minute.

Sighing lightly, Atem buried his head into her hair, hoping for this one moment to never end.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light with in the room, rubbing her forehead lightly with her finger tips, trying to stop the impending headache she was feeling to become ant worse, confusion and frustration ran through her as she shook her head to try and remove the feelings but nothing seemed to help.

Sitting up slowly with in the warm covers of her bed as she lifted her top half way up her stomach, looking down at the finger shaped bruises before rolling her eyes.

Sighing, Alex climbed out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom, feeling more confused then ever.

"Yami, Yami wake up, we're going to be late for the hundredth time" Yugi yelled, poking the lump under the quilt, hard, only getting a loud growl from the person underneath.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi walked out of the room, sighing heavily as he closed the door behind him. Letting out another low growl, Yami flung the covers of himself as he felt his frustration rising at the constant clouded memories and the unknowing of what was happening. He needed answers but was unsure as to where to get them, maybe Alex knew more then what she had told him but he couldn't just out right ask her, he didn't want to hurt her or push her away, he needed her in his life.

Getting up off the bed as he walked towards the closed door, taking deep breaths to try and calm his rising anger as a sharp bolt of pain ran through his body.

A slow flow of blood ran down between his fingers of his right hand as Yami looked down at his blood stained knuckles before looking up at the small hole with in the door.

Sighing, Yami made his way towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower, bandaging his hand as he quickly got dressed, making his way down stairs.

"What happened to your hand?" Yugi asked, rising an eyebrow as he looked down at the white bandage around his hand but got no answer from Yami.

"He had a fight with the door and the door lost" Solomon spoke up, walking past the both of them as they looked at him, with only a nod in agreement from Yami to Solomon's comment.

"How the hell do you do that grandpa? It freaks me out" Yugi yelled before laughing as the two of them headed out of the house, making their way towards the school.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning back against the row of lockers behind her, looking through the endless sea of students, trying to find a flash of white hair from Ryou, with every thing that had happened to her, she wasn't in the mood for any more games and standing by the lockers left her open for a run in with Kaiba.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" a gentle voice said as Alex turned her head to the left to meet a pair of soft brown eyes looking at her.

"Not long, so what did you want? Not to be rube but I'm not in the mood for games" Alex stated flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Smirking, Bakura moved a little closer towards her.

"How's that voice in your head? Does it hurt? Oh and another thing, my names Bakura, Ryou's just the body I share" he whispered, smirking wider at her reaction.

Alex felt her muscles tighten, her eyes wide as she looked into his now narrow eyes, she hadn't told anyone about the voice that haunted her mind but some how both Bakura and Malik knew.

"H..how d..do y…"

"I know because I do Layla, your going to open the gate of souls and there's no one, not even Atem, I mean Yami can help you" he hissed, gripping onto her elbow tightly as she tried to move, his every word seemed to make her every muscle twitch.

"Why did you call Yami, Atem?" Alex asked as calming as she could.

"I take it that Yami hasn't told you, looks like the Pharaoh doesn't trust you" he hissed, sounding more like a snake then a human but loving every reaction he was getting from her.

"Ever wondered why that voice and Yami are so familiar to you but you can't quite put your finger on it, its because you have already lived this and now its time to do what you was born to do" he continued.

"Fuck you Bakura or who ever you are, its not fucking funny any more" Alex snapped, pushing him away from her, only to be slammed back into the lockers with Bakura now standing in front of her.

"Get off me" she hissed but Bakura only smirked at her.

"Now what are you going to do? Threaten me? Kill me? We're in the middle of the fucking school, so let me go" Alex snapped, trying to sound aggressive but failing as her body continued to shake slightly as Bakura chuckled deep in his throat.

"Alex" Yami yelled from down the hall as Alex took a quick look at him before pushing Bakura away as he walked off down the hall.

Exhaling like she had held her breath the whole time as Yami and Yugi came closer.

"Alex, are you alright?" Yugi asked, concern held with in his voice.

"Ya, I'm fine, I just need to erm, go to the staff room" she lied, pushing past them as she made her way down the hall.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Yami yelled after her.

"That's ok, I'm fine" she yelled back, forcing herself to smile as she turned the corner, running into the girls bathroom.

She was far from all right, in fact, she was freaked out but she couldn't tell them, they would think she was crazy.

"What was all that about?" Yugi asked, puzzled.

"I don't know but we should go and find out, I don't like this one bit, I hate to say it but I think we are heading for trouble" Yami stated flatly with only a nod from Yugi as they headed towards the class room.

Malik leaned back against the cold metal wall of the dark empty warehouse, his arms crossed over his chest as he narrowed his lavender eyes towards the entrance as Bakura slowly walked in.

"Your late" he snapped as Bakura shot him a cold glare.

"Have you done as I've asked?" a dark male voice whispered from with in the shadows with only a nod from Bakura.

"The time is almost here, it won't be long now till her soul is broken, there is one more thing to take care of, Ishizu must never tell her the truth about her past, take care of it" the dark voice commanded before fading into the shadows.

"I'll take care of Ishizu" was all Malik said, smirking at Bakura as he left.

Alex sighed, for what felt like the thousandth time that day, looking down at her note pad upon her desk. She had spent most of the day coming up with ways to avoid the others but she couldn't keep it up forever, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to them, the questions they would want answers to.

She loved all of them, they had been nothing but kind to her but the only way she knew how to keep herself safe was to push them away, hating herself more then ever, they had all welcomed her with open arms, even Tea had changed towards her but in the back of her mind, she was doing the right thing, pushing them away was the only way to keep safe from what ever was happening to her.

Sighing again, Alex gently rubbed her temples with her finger tips as the voice with in her mind began to whisper, growing louder by the minute.

~ Not now, please not now ~

Closing her eyes tightly shut, biting down hard on her bottom lip, forcing herself not to scream but the pain running through her body was becoming unbearable, the only thing she could think of doing was to run.

Jumping up from her seat, Alex raced out of the class room, almost knocking down the startled teacher as she past, running out into the schools parking lot as the scream she had been holding in finally escaped her lips.

Clapping her hands to the sides of her head as she prayed for the pain to end, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, killing her slowly from the inside as it slowly died down to nothing more then a whisper.

Falling to her knees, Alex panted heavily, drawing in the oxygen she so craved as she wiped away the blood from the corner of her mouth, going stiff as a pair of gently hands landed on her shoulders.

Holding her breath, Alex slowly looked up into a pair of concerned crimson eyes looking at her.

"What's wrong? What's going on Alex?" he asked, pure concern towards her held with in his voice but she didn't answer, she couldn't answer him because she didn't know what was going on, how would she start to explain, looking up at him for a moment before slowly getting to her feet, Yami holding onto her waist to keep her balance.

"I'm fine, I just need to go" Alex whispered, looking up into his eyes, feeling herself slowly drowning into a sea of crimson as a slight blush crossed her cheeks before she quickly dropped her gaze.

~ Get a God damn grip girl ~

"What's going on Alex? What did Malik and Bakura want?"

"It was nothing"

"Alex, you can trust me, I just want to help you"

"Why?" she asked, not really sure as to why she did but waited for an answer but none came.

Yami just looked at her, he couldn't tell her how he felt, mentally kicking himself, remembering all the times he had told Yugi to tell Tea how he felt and now he was doing the same as Yugi did.

"I..I can't do this" Alex whispered, moving out of Yami's grip as she ran out of the school grounds, not giving Yami time to follow as she continued to run, panting wildly as she raced towards the one place that she hoped held all the answers,

Domino Museum.

* * *

><p>Well there's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Well here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 10

The once sun filled sky seemed to grow darker as Alex looked up at the building in front of her, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she entered the building. A feeling of unease washed over her as she tried to clear her mind, she needed answers but she couldn't think of any questions, like the light had turned off in her mind, leaving nothing but a empty void. How was she meant to start? Maybe this was a joke, a sick joke, but then that wouldn't explain the dreams or the voice, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

Taking a quick look around and a deep breath, Alex made her way towards the room she knew Ishizu would be in, the many visitors with in the museum turning into nothing more then a blur, quickening her pace as she entered the small room to find Ishizu standing at the back, looking up at one of the stone tablets, her back facing Alex.

Taking another breath, Alex raised an eyebrow at the four tall statues of Horus that lined the corners of the room as she slowly walked towards Ishizu, feeling her frustration and anger rising as she walked, not really sure of what to say. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, she felt like a speeding train, ready to crash at any moment but she needed answers and it seemed that Ishizu held them, all she wanted was to get her life back, to be a normal teenager with normal problems.

"Hello Layla, I knew you would return when you was ready" Ishizu said, turning around to face Alex with a warming smile.

"Tell me what the hell is going on? If this is just some sick fucking joke, it's damn well not funny" Alex snapped, losing all control of herself as Ishizu sighed.

"It's no joke, you are the reincarnation of Layla the bound one, come with me" she stated flatly, walking through a connecting door as Alex followed, walking into a small office lined with all kinds of Egyptian artefacts, with only a large wooden desk and two chairs.

Sitting down, Ishizu held out a hand towards the other chair as Alex took a seat, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for her to explain what was going on.

"Over 5000 years ago, a girl named Layla was born in between the realms, the shadow realm and our own, binding her soul to the shadows" she began, looking at Alex's face for some kind of reaction to what she had just said, but all Alex did was stare blankly at her, tapping her foot upon the floor as she waited for her to continue.

"Layla's soul was the key to opening the gate of souls, unlocking the full power of the shadow realm and plunging the world into darkness but she stopped this from happening" letting out a small sigh, Ishizu continued.

"Layla took her own life in order to stop the gate from being opened and after, the Pharaoh gave his own life to save the world"

Alex just looked at her for a moment, trying to take in everything she was saying but it sounded to insane to be real.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Alex asked, a hint of confusion hooked upon her every word, a small pounding headache beginning to form, she felt more confused now then ever.

"When Layla died, her soul was left behind, waiting with in the shadows, waiting for it's reincarnation to be born, when you where, Layla's soul bound itself to yours"

"How do you know all this about me?" Alex questioned, unable to get her body to react to anything this woman was saying to her.

"My job, my role in life was tomb keeper to the nameless Pharaoh but also, my job was to find the bound one and I've been watching you ever since you was born"

"Wow, I never knew I had a crazy Egyptian stalker" Alex sarcastically laughed.

"What about my mother? You said it was part of the design"

"Layla's mother was murdered by her father and Layla was pinned to the ground by wooden pegs, in turn, it was fate that your mother would be killed as well"

"Your telling me that my mother and unborn brother died because it was her fate to die, that's fucking insane, my father killed my mother because he lost his mind, not some fucking…" Alex yelled, trailing off as she jumped out of the chair, feeling her blood boiling as her heart speeded up its beet.

"I know this is hard for you to believe, but it's who you are" Ishizu said calmly, trying not to push Alex any more then she already had.

"Who am I then? I don't know who I am any more" Alex almost whispered, questioning herself more then Ishizu, sitting back down in the chair as Ishizu gently took Alex's hands in her own.

"You are Alex, but you are also Layla, you are one of the same, Layla's soul bound itself to yours to help you understand who you truly are, once you remember so will the Pharaoh"

Alex snapped her hands out of Ishizu's, her body finally reacting to what she was saying.

"What Pharaoh? If you haven't noticed, there are no Pharaoh's anymore" Alex snapped, confused even more then she was before.

"The nameless Pharaoh"

"Ok, your fucking crazy, the nameless Pharaoh's body is in the next god damn room, I don't think he really needs to remember anything" Alex spat, walking over towards the door, gripping the handle as she turned back to Ishizu.

"What about the man's voice in my head? Telling me that he's coming for me, the lord of the dead or something"

Ishizu's eyes grew wide at the name, standing up from her seat.

"That's not possible" was all she said, starring at Alex in disbelief.

"After everything you have just said to me and your looking at me like I'm the crazy one" Alex sarcastically stated, walking out of the door.

"Alex, trust Yami" Ishizu yelled as Alex left the room.

The darkness that clouded the sun lit sky had turned into nothing more then a thunder storm. Heavy ice cold rain bombarded down from the thick black clouds, bouncing off the ground with force as Alex sat alone under a tall oak tree with in the small green park that over looked her home.

Her mind over flowing with whizzing thoughts, making her feel light headed and dizzy as she gazed up into the sky. Everything Ishizu had told her was to insane, but it felt so real to her, she truly couldn't put her finger on why she believed in what a stranger had said, but her heart seemed to believe.

Everything that she had learnt seemed to explain why she was having these dreams, but why her? All Alex really wanted was a normal life. Sighing heavily, Alex stood from where she was sat under the tree and turned towards her house.

~ I need time to think ~ she thought, walking slowly back towards her home.

Stopping suddenly, Alex's whole body shivered unnaturally, something was watching her, turning around slowly but saw nothing but rain soaked trees. Shrugging, Alex walked back to her house, not noticing the tall muscular figure stepping out from the shadows.

His golden locks and bare chests stained, dripping rain water, but his red eyes where fixed upon Alex's fading back, a small curling smirk upon his lips as he faded into the black folds of the shadows.

"Why didn't you two say anything before? You should have told me the moment you started having these dreams Yami" Solomon yelled before sighing, calming himself down as he returned to his seat around the small kitchen table, looking at the both of them.

Ever since Yami decided to stay, he thought of him as another grandson and cared for him just as much as Yugi, proud of how well he was taking to having his own body and the way life is lived differently from his days as Pharaoh.

"Does your friend know about any of this?" Solomon asked, putting his elbows onto the table, locking his fingers together.

"We have tried asking her about it but she gets so guarded when ever we do" Yugi explained, with only a nod from Yami.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she thinks it sounds to crazy to say anything to you"

"You could be right, its just how I felt after putting the millennium puzzle back together, I couldn't really tell any one about you for a while" Yugi sighed, looking over at Yami as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's true, I couldn't really go up to someone and say, hi I'm Yugi, I have the spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh living in my body, they would have put me in a straight jacket and carted me off to the nut house" Yugi laughed, looking at Yami's amused face.

"Maybe after the both of you go to see Ishizu and find out what she knows, you should talk with Alex" Solomon smiled as the both of them nodded in agreement.

Yami got up from the table, making his way towards the door.

"Let's get going then" he said but stopped walking when he realised that Yugi wasn't following him.

"What are we waiting for?"

"It's to late to go now Yami, the museums closed, she won't be there, we will have to wait till the morning" Yugi stated, looking up at the clock upon the wall as Yami rolled his eyes, rubbing the sides of his temples as his annoyance started rising.

"We understand that your feeling frustrated and confused by all this Yami, thou I won't say I know how you feel because I don't, but you only need to wait till the morning, if your confused by this then I wonder how Alex must be going through" Solomon said, getting up from the table and walking over to the door, turning back to the two of them.

"Yami, try not to let your frustration out on the door again" he smirked before leaving the room.

Ishizu slowly rubbed her tired eyes as she turned away from the computer screen, hoping that the E-mail she had sent to Yami would reach him in time. Leaning back in her chair as she closed her eyes, trying to think.

How could Anubis be alive? Yami had beaten him, sending him back to the shadows, but some how he was speaking to Alex through her mind, it couldn't be possible.

Sighing, Ishizu opened her eyes, trying to piece together the puzzle but she couldn't find any of the answers.

"Hello Ishizu" a strong familiar voice said from behind her as she jumped at the sound, spinning around in her chair as her eyes grew wide.

'Malik' she mouthed but the sound never came out, her eyes growing wider with fear as she gazed at the shimmering dagger held with in his right hand.

Malik's sadistic smirk growing wide as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review to let me know what you think.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, so here's the next chapter.

I would just like to take this time to warn all of you out there that this chapter has ' love making ' in it, hence the M rating. I would also like to say sorry that it happened on a bathroom (bathing room) floor, like I told you, I was on holiday when I wrote this and while writing this chapter I had the radio on and the song It Wasn't Me by Shaggy was playing and as you may know, one of the lyrics says something about banging on the bathroom floor….

I blame Shaggy for putting the idea in my twisted head…

I would also like to make it quite clear that later chapters will get a little worse so if reading about people having sex isn't your thing, I will tell you when it starts and finishes so you can skip that part.

Me - ok, so I think I explained that ok

Yami - you just wanted everyone to know that you have a dirty mind

Me - I don't have a dirty mind, I regularly take it out and wash it

Yami - ~ sweat drops ~ that's not what I meant. V.V

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 11

A warming nights breeze blew through every room and hall with in the palace, making the long satin drapes that hung from every window dance as the moons shimmering glows made every wall glisten under its light. The soft crackling sounds from the touches echoed along the still hallway, only a single person around to hear them.

Atem sighed heavily, slowly making his way towards the bathing room, hoping that the soothing water would relieve some of the tension with in every muscle, he also loved bathing at this hour since everyone else was asleep and he could just relax with out the weight of the crown resting upon his already strained shoulders.

Gripping a handful of dark red satin curtain that separated the room from the hall, Atem stopped, the soft and gentle sound of familiar singing echoed around the room, floating through his mind like a gentle lullaby.

A small but playful smirk appeared across his lightly tanned face as he pulled the fabric over to the side, stepping through the gap before letting the fabric fall, closing the room off once again from the hall outside.

Leaning back against the wall, Atem's playful smirk grew a little wider as Layla stepped out from the connecting room, her short blood red robe clung to every curve of her body as she brushed her long ebony black hair, unaware that anyone else was in the room.

The relationship between them had grown over the passed year, he had made her a princess of Egypt, wanting her to have the same respect everyone held for him.

Clearing his throat, Atem chuckled as a startled Layla jumped almost out of her skin, taking a sharp in take of breath before sighing as she smiled at her Pharaoh.

"You scared the hell out of me" she whispered, blushing brightly as she realised what she was wearing, which only made Atem chuckle a little louder.

Silence quickly fell between the two as Layla slowly made her way towards the dividing curtain, only to stop as a gentle hand took hold of her own, looking up into his crimson orbs, the hint of longing for her to stay held with in those beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern held with in her soft voice as Atem cringed a little, his tightened muscles twitching with short bursts of pain as he looked at her.

"Muscle cramps"

Atem had always spoken to Layla as a equal, ever since they were children, even before he gave her a title, he just always viewed her better then that of a slave, smiling warmly as a memory of the both of them playing as children crossed his mind.

Layla's smile slowly turned into a playful smirk as she walked back into the centre of the room, pulling Atem with her as she gently pushed him down in to a sitting position on the floor, kneeing down behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, just relax" was all Layla whispered, her every word sent small tingling shivers down his spine as she gently used her finger tips to massacre every knot out of the muscles in his shoulders.

Atem couldn't help but let out a small, some what husky moan of relief as the pain slowly melted away under her gentle touch.

Resting her right hand upon his shoulder as her left began to trace soft circles along his back, sucking in a breath as Atem took hold of her hand upon his shoulder, pulling her around him so that she was now resting upon his out stretched legs, brushing a few strains of still damp hair from her face.

"Now how is this meant to help with your muscle cramps?" Layla smiled as Atem moved closer towards her, his forehead resting against her as he looked deeply into her piercing blue orbs.

"I can think of a better way"

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before he closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips on hers as she melted into the embrace, closing her eyes as a small shiver ran down her spine.

Running his tongue gently along her bottom lip, begging, pleading to her for entrance as she lightly moaned, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, mapping out every inch of her moist cavern before the need for air began to take hold, breaking apart as they looked up into each others lust and love filled eyes.

Calming her soft lips once again, Atem moved, lying her down upon the stone floor underneath him as their tender kiss deepened, her hands gripping lightly into his hair as she pulled him closer, as if to close a gap that wasn't really there.

Pulling back for the need of air, Atem ran his left hand up the side of Layla's thigh, stopping at her hip to look at her. Layla only nodded at him, pulling him into another passionate kiss. They didn't need to speak any words to one another as they already knew the answer, they both desired what was to come, wanting to be calmed by the other, not out of lust but love for one another.

(A/N if you don't like reading about sex, skip this part! Everyone else, enjoy)

Untying the tie that held her semi see through robe together, Atem looked down at the now exposed girl beneath him before placing a row of gentle kisses and nips along the line of her neck, earning him a soft moan as she slowly began to remove his clothing.

Capturing her lips again in a deep love filled kiss, Layla gasped as she felt one of Atem's fingers enter her, slowly followed by a second, moaning and panting more loudly as he hit her sweet spot before a small whimper left her lips for the feeling of emptiness as Atem slowly removed his fingers from with in her.

Pressing a some what heated kiss upon her lips, Atem positioned himself at her entrance, pushing himself into her, stopping all movement once he was fully inside, a sharp gasp escaped her lips at the discomfort she was feeling, looking up at the concern held with in Atem's eyes at the sight of her pain, waiting of her to adjust to him.

Smiling softly at him, she moved her hips, letting him know that the pain she once felt was nothing more then jolts of pleasure running through every part of her body as he thrust into her.

Burying his head into the crock of her neck, sucking and biting lightly at the sensitive skin as his speed became faster and harder with every thrust, causing her body to arch up into him.

Digging her nails into the soft skin of his back as they both moaned out in pure ecstasy, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him deeper into her as he trusted harder, her hips moving to match every movement, hitting the spot that turned her into a mass of heavy panting and moans as she screamed out his name.

(A/N ok people, its safe to read again)

Alex sat bolt right up with in the warm covers of her bed, eyes wide as a cold sweat ran down her back, shaking her head slightly as she sighed.

"Like I don't have enough on my mind, now I'm having damn sex dreams!" she laughed to herself, lying back down on her bed, starring blankly at the canopy that hung over her bed.

(A/N come on people, you can't tell me that you have never had a sex dream hehe)

~ you can't spend all day in bed Alex, you need to do some apologizing ~ she thought, mentally kicking her ass out of bed, glad that it was the school holidays as she headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. After quickly drying herself, Alex walked out of her walk in wardrobe in a pair of dark blue hip sitting skinny jeans and a blank tank top that sat just above her navel, sighing heavily once again, today was going to be one hell of a long day.

Sitting down on the end of her bed, Alex pulled on a pair of black trainers, forgetting all about her thick black wrist bands as she headed downstairs.

"Dad?" Alex yelled, but the only answer she got was silence.

~ must already be at work ~ she shrugged, letting out another sigh as she headed out of the empty house, into the mornings sun.

"Yami, Yami wake up, Ishizu's sent you an e-mail"

Yami sat bolt right up in his bed, almost knocking a startled Yugi off the end as he quickly climbed out from under the warm covers, following Yugi out of the room, not really caring that he was still only wearing his black shorts and nothing else.

Yugi sat down in front of the computer housed in the left hand corner of the living room,, pulling up the e-mail on screen for Yami to read.

**My Pharaoh, it is important that you meet with me, the fate of the world may depend on it. I have tried to piece together the puzzle but until she remembers who she truly is, the puzzle remains clouded. You must not allow the gate to be opened. Layla is the key.**

Yami starred at the screen blankly for a moment, trying to work out why she couldn't just tell him what was going on. Rubbing the sides of his temples in frustration as he headed back up stairs to take a quick shower before getting dressed. Why did it always have to be that way with Ishizu? She couldn't just come out and tell him, she always had to make it into some kind of mystery for him to solve.

Yugi let out a long sigh as he turned off the computer, getting up from his seat and walking into the shop, leaning against the wall as he waited for Yami.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Solomon asked from behind the counter, raising a grey eyebrow at his grandson's annoyed face.

"Yami got an e-mail from Ishizu, it just bugs me that she just can't tell us out right, she always has to make it into some kind of puzzle for us to figure out, you would think if its as important as she says, she would just tell us" Yugi told him, his own annoyance and frustration hooked upon every word before sighing again as Yami came down the stairs.

"You two better get going, but let me know what's going on ok" was all Solomon said as the two of them headed out of the shop, not noticing the concern held with in the old mans eyes.

Silence fell between the two as they walked, the weight of the unknown hanging upon their shoulders as they walked. The loud roar of a siren echoed around them as a speeding police car passed the pair, going in the same direction as them.

"What's that all about?" Yugi raised an eyebrow, looking over at Yami.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling, we better hurry"

They both of them began to pick up their pace before breaking out into a sprint as they rounded the corner, stopping suddenly, wide eyed at the scene in front of them. The front of the museum was lined with police cars and officers trying to push the growing crowd of on lookers aside as two men in white overalls wheeled a long stretcher carrying a long black body bag into the back of an unmarked black van.

Yugi looked over at Yami for a moment, unsure of what reaction he should have to the scene playing out in front of them and it seemed that Yami was having the same difficulty.

The pair of them pushed through the endless sea of on lookers, only to be stopped by a well rounded officer.

"Sorry boys but the museum's closed" he stated flatly, looking at the both of them with blank eyes.

"We need to speak to Ishizu Ishtar, where is she?" Yami asked in a some what demanding tone that caused the officer to give a small shiver.

"Oh..erm I'm sorry to have to tell you boys but Miss Ishtar was…erm murdered" the officer said, stuttering slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable under Yami's ice cold glare as he tilted his head towards the unmarked van as it speeded quickly out of view.

The both of them just starred at the officer as if he had just slapped them across the face, watching him as he walked away back into the building crowd of on lookers.

"M..murdered" Yugi stuttered, unable to take in what the officer had told them.

"Damn it!" Yami snarled out, dropping his gaze to the ground but quickly snapping his head back up as something court his attention out the corner of his eye.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi questioned but got no answer from Yami as he pushed past him, sprinting off towards the dark ally way that was connected to the side of the museum.

"YAMI!"

Alex let out a long sigh, looking up at the game shop in front of her.

~ Suck it up Alex, you need to do this, you've been a bitch to them ~ giving herself a mental kick up the back side as she pulled open the door, a small tingling sound from the small bell above the door rang out as the old man behind the counter looked up at her with a bright smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked, smiling even brighter.

"I was looking for Yami and Yugi"

"Oh, you must be Alex, their not here at the moment but they shouldn't be to long, feel free to wait here for them" he smiled, moving around from the counter as he began to unpack different board games from a large cardboard box on top of the counter.

"Would you like a hand with that?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable watching the old man struggle to reach the top shelf, even with him standing on the top of a three run ladder as he nodded his thanks to her.

Alex quickly climbed the ladder, placing the handed board games upon the top shelf as Solomon smiled at her.

"I can see why he likes you"

"Excuse me?" Alex blinked, looking down at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"Yami, I can see why he likes you"

Climbing down from the top of the ladder, Alex could feel her cheeks flush with colour as she suddenly found something very interesting to look at upon the floor as Solomon let out a small chuckle.

"I take it from that lovely colour across your face that you like him too?"

"I don't" she lied, looking back up at him, trying with all her might to stop the brightening blush to fade from her face, which only seemed to make the old man chuckle harder.

"I've been around the block a few times to know when two people like each other but don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

Sighing lightly, Alex sat down upon the top of the small ladder, looking down at the floor.

"I've been a bit off towards all of them, that's why I'm here, to apologize for pushing them away when they only wanted to help me"

"Sometimes we just need time alone to think, clear our minds but you do seem to have a heavy weight upon your shoulders, do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener and sometimes I'm even good at giving advice"

Alex looked up at him, a warm smile upon her lips.

"I've had a crazy few months since I moved here and I was told some insane things that seem to have me doubting who I am" she told him, looking back down at the ground, surprised at how open she was being towards this man she had just met.

"Is that why your so guarded?"

"What do you mean?" she looked up, taken back by his question.

"My grandson Yugi says that you can sometimes become a bit guarded towards them"

"Its just how I am, it keeps me safe"

"Look, I can't tell you how to live your life but if you always keep a wall up between yourself and others, your life will feel very lonely, even with people around you, you have to learn to trust in people, you never know, they might surprise you"

"You know, you sound just like me dad" Alex laughed, looking back up at Solomon as his words of advice seemed to sink in.

"Do you fancy a cup of tea while you wait?"

Alex only nodded a reply as she followed Solomon into the back of the shop towards the kitchen.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled after the fading figure of his twin as he raced after him, trying to catch up as he panted heavily for breath.

Stopping half way down the darkened ally, his body bent over, his hands resting upon his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Yugi looked up towards the end of the ally in front of him, hearing the muffled voices of Yami and another.

Walking slowly towards the light, Yugi could slowly make out Yami's back, his hands into fists by his sides as he came closer towards him, looking up at the blond haired teen in front of the both of them.

"Malik"

"Aw and right on cue, your other half turns up" Malik laughed, looking over at Yugi with a sadistic smirk that sent a ice cold chill down the little ones spine.

"What are you doing here Malik?" Yami snarled, his cold glare fixed upon the teen in front of him.

"Well if you didn't notice, my sister is dead and she didn't half scream, almost ear piercing really"

Yugi's soft violet eyes grew wide as a light went on in his head.

"Y…you k…killed h…her" he stuttered as Malik's smirk grew wider, taking a small bow at Yugi's comment.

"She should have learned to keep her mouth shut""You really are a cold hearted bastard" Yami snapped, his temper rising by the minute as he clenched his fists tighter, the knuckles on his hands turning white from the pressure.

"The only reason your pissed off dear high and mighty Pharaoh is because you have no clue what is going on, must be such a bitch to have all your memories, yet the ones about Layla are still clouded, you couldn't save her before and you can't save her now" Malik hissed, his every word laced with venom as something with in Yami snapped, laughing himself at the smirking blond, only to be held back by Yugi as Malik chuckled, turning away from the pair of them as he faded from view.

Yami struggled for a moment with in Yugi's grip, some what surprised that the smaller one could hold him back as he calmed himself down, Yugi finally letting go.

"What the hell did you hold me back for?" he snapped, shooting Yugi the coldest glare he could at his twin.

"What good would it do to beat him to a bloody pulp?"

Sighing, Yami softened his gaze towards Yugi as he felt something vibrate with in his black leather pants pocket. Pulling out his phone, Yami looked down at the screen.

~ **I'm at the game shop, I really need to talk to you Alex ~**

"What is it?"

"Its Alex, she's at the game shop" Yami told him, pushing his phone back into his pocket as they headed back towards home, unaware that a pair of bright red eyes were watching their every move.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you all think.<p>

Me - so that was a good chapter.

Joey - Yami you dirty boy, banging the poor girl on a bathroom floor

Yami ~ wide eyes like dinner plates ~ its not my fault! Blame Neko, she's the one with the dirty mind

Me - Shh, don't talk about it, Yugi's listening and he's to innocent to know what happened in that dream

Yugi - why? What happened? ~ tries to read top of chapter but is held down by Joey ~

Joey, Me, Yami - NOTHING!


	13. Chapter 12

Ok so here's the next chapter. And here's the warning, there's suicide in this chapter and I would also like to take this moment to warn you that the chapters from this one onwards are only going to get worse, sorry.

Anyway, read and enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection <span>

Chapter 12

"Here"

"Thank you Mr Moto"

"Call me grandpa, everyone does" Solomon smiled, handing Alex a large white mug of steaming hot tea as she pushed her phone back into her jeans pocket. Her mind full of thoughts, mostly about Yami and how she felt about him, making her feel more confused and unsure.

Sighing lightly, Alex watched the small white curls of steam rise from the hot liquid held with in the mug, blowing across the top as she took a long sip, feeling the soothing liquid run down her throat, warming her body completely. It had been a long time since she just sat down and relaxed with a mug of warming tea, the last time she had was when her mother was still alive.

Sighing once again, which seemed to be all she did at the moment, Alex began to rub gentle circles upon her temples as the dark hypnotic male voice began to whisper in the back of her mind, growing louder by the minute.

~ Not now ~

"Alex, are you alright?" Solomon asked, concern held with in his voice but then looked up from her as the tingling sound from the small bell above the shop door echoed around them.

"Grandpa, we're home" Yugi yelled from the shop as Solomon got up from the kitchen table, followed by Alex, cringing a little in pain as the once whispering voice now turned into screams, stabbing away at her mind with every word it spoke. To Alex it sounded crazy but it felt like the voice was trying to pull her body some where and the more she struggled, the more the pain grew, maybe she should just give in and let the voice take her where it wanted, shaking her head at the thought that just crossed her mind.

"How did it go?"

"Not so well grandpa, Ishizu, she's been…" Yugi trailed off as Alex walked out of the connecting door, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed over her chest as she tried to force a smile to cover the pain she was in.

"I'll leave you to it" Solomon smiled, walking back through the connecting door towards the kitchen.

Biting down lightly upon her bottom lip as the pain running through her body began to become unbearable but she was determined not to scream in front of them as the haunting voice continued to get even louder with its screams, like someone had turn speakers on to the max.

"I just want to apologize for the other day, I was bei…""Alex, your bleeding" Yugi cut in as Alex quickly brought her hand up under her nose, wiping away the small flow of blood with her hand.

~ Damn it! Just stop, I can't take it any more ~

"Alex, are you ok?" Yami asked, watching as Alex's body seemed to shake slightly, bracing herself against the counter, her hands clamping down upon the rim as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, her head felt like it was spinning, as if at any moment it would explode.

How could a voice in her mind be giving her so much pain? Trying so hard to stop her body from shaking but it wouldn't listen.

"I'm fine" she snapped, not really meaning to be so harsh but the pain that the voice in her mind was eating away at her soul, killing her slowly from the inside.

"I have to go" she almost whispered, moving away from the counter as she pushed past them, stopping by the shop door as her whole body felt like jelly. She had to get out but her body refused to move, biting down even harder upon her bottom lip, causing it to bleed a little.

Closing her eyes tightly, Alex clamped her hands to the sides of her head, the cries of pain she longed to scream seemed to become lodged with in her throat as she struggled to make out the muffled voices of Yami and Yugi over the intensity of the voice in her mind.

Her body began to shake more violently as she felt like she was choking upon the pain and screams as the world around her became nothing more then a blur before everything went black.

"ALEX" Yugi yelled as Yami quickly reached her, catching her limp body before she had a chance to hit the ground, putting her left arm around his neck while lifting her legs up with his other, carrying her bridal style into the apartment at the back of the shop.

"What happened?" Solomon gasped, shooting up from out his seat at the kitchen table, knocking over the mug of tea he was drinking.

"She collapsed" Yugi told the slightly shaking old man as Yami made his way up the stairs, leaving the others standing in the kitchen for a moment before following him.

Using his foot, Yami pushed open the door to his room, walking over towards his bed as he gently laid her down, her face screwing up in pain as Yugi and Solomon entered the room.

"She looks like she's in pain, should we call a doctor" Yugi asked as Solomon knelt down next to her.

"What's this?" he asked, mainly to himself, gently pulling her arms towards him as he looked down at the two large scars upon her pale wrists.

"What is it grandpa?" Yami asked, looking at the old mans wide eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"These scars, someone must have really hurt her in the past or she tried to take her own life, you don't get scars like these by accident" Solomon stated flatly as he got up off his knees.

"Someone needs to stay with her"

"I'll stay grandpa, here Yugi, take her phone, you better phone her dad and let him know" Yami said, pulling out Alex's phone from her pocket and handing it over to Yugi, with only a nod from the little one.

"Yugi, tell him she's fine and that she's going to stay here for the night" Solomon yelled after his grandson as he left the room.

Yami looked back down at Alex as her finger nails dug into the white sheets, gripping the fabric tightly in her hand, tears slowly falling from her closed eyes, wiping them away gently with his hand, something was hurting her, causing her enough pain to make her cry, but what could he do, he couldn't even see what was causing her pain.

"You love her, don't you?" Solomon spoke up as Yami looked at him blankly but said nothing. Sighing lightly, Solomon couldn't help but smile as he left the room, closing the door behind him as Yami looked up for a moment before turning back to Alex as he brushed a few strands of fallen hair from her face.

Did her love her? He had no idea since he couldn't remember ever being in love before, all he did know was that he really enjoyed being with her, he felt empty and alone when she wasn't around and that after she kissed him in front of Tea, he longed to claim her lips again with his own, was that love?

A dark mist seemed to choke the once peaceful nights sky as a teenage girl with long ebony hair and some what moon kissed pale skin stood, arms wrapped around herself, upon one of the balconies of the palace, trying to find any source of the moons beautiful glow but none could be found, there was nothing but that darkening mist, clawing its way slowly towards the palace, like a predator stalking its awaiting prey.

Letting out a small sigh as she shivered, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, leaning back against his chest, her head resting upon his right shoulder.

"He's coming for me" she whispered, looking up into crimson eyes.

"I wont let him hurt you Layla, I will protect you, even if it cost me my own life" Atem told her, gently kissing her forehead, sighing lightly at the sadness held with in her once sparkling blue eyes.

Layla moved out at Atem's arms, slowly walking back into the room, tears filling up with in her blue eyes, she couldn't let him be killed for her, she loved him to much to just watch him die. She couldn't bare the thought of him dieing for her, her hands quickly falling upon her slightly raised stomach. She hadn't found the right time to tell him that she was with child and now she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

Turning her head back towards the balcony to look at Atem, tears rolling down her pale skin as she tried to smile, quickly dropping her gaze down to the floor as more tears threatened to fall. Atem walked slowly towards her, he would have given anything to see her smile again, his heart ached from with in his chest at the pain and sorrow that she was clearly feeling.

Lifting her head with his hand to look into her blue eyes, wiping away the remaining tears as he leaned closer towards her, gently capturing her lips with his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Pardon my lord but Anubis has entered the kingdom" a strong male voice spoke from the doorway of the room as Atem looked up at one of the guards before looking back down at Layla.

"Stay here, you will be safe" was all he said, gently kissing her forehead as he followed the guard out of the room.

Layla watched as the Pharaoh left, turning to the balcony, walking out onto it, her hands upon the stone railings, her eyes wide, the once beautiful cities of Egypt were now engulfed in bright orange flames and thick black smoke. The sounds of cries and screams filled the nights sky, rumbling along the wind like thunder as Layla ran back into the room, collapsing onto her knees, her head in her hands as she began to shake.

"This is my fault" she mumbled over and over again, rocking back and forth, unable to get her body to stop shaking as the continuing cries and screams drifted into her ears, stabbing away at her very soul.

Lifting her head slowly towards the large dresser, her gaze slowly falling upon a small golden handled dagger upon the top. Taking a deep breath, Layla slowly stood up, moving her shaking body towards the dresser, starring down at the dagger with blank eyes, her right hand moving towards the handle, gripping it tightly as she walked out of the room.

Her body seemed to be in some kind of trance as she walked, everything around her was nothing more then a blur, a sea of mixing colours as she entered the throne room. Her once blank blue orbs grew wide with a mixture of fear and shock, Anubis stood before her, Atem upon the cold stone floor, unconscious.

The once beautiful gold lined throne room was now nothing more then a blooded room of death, the scattered body parts and lumps of decaying flesh of the Pharaohs body guards clung to the blood drenched walls and floor all around her as she swallowed hard, trying to fight back the strong wave of nausea, her breathing uneven as she stood shaking in front of the man that had haunted her dreams.

"Layla, its time to open the gate" Anubis hissed at her, his red eyes fixed upon the dagger with in her hand as he slowly walked towards her, curling his lips up into a dark and sadistic smirk as he watched her shaking form come closer to him with every step he took, the years of waiting and planning finally falling into place.

Layla slowly parted her lips but her words seemed to become stuck with in her throat as though the foul air around her had choked away any words she could speak.

Her body shaking uncontrollably with fear as she lifted the dagger towards her neck, the tip lightly pressed onto her soft skin as she gazed down at Atem, she knew what she had to do and she did this for him, to keep him safe.

A single tear rolled down her pale cheek at the thought of her unborn child, but she knew this was the only way, Atem couldn't stop Anubis, he was to strong, but she couldn't allow him to open the gate.

Anubis stopped dead in his tracks, looking over at Layla with narrow eyes as Atem let out a small groan, his eyes slowly fluttering open, slowly looking up at Layla with wide eyes.

"I will not let you hurt anyone else" she almost screamed, her every word dripping with venom, her whole body finding some new found strength at the sight of her love waking up.

Smiling softly at Atem, Layla slowly closed her eyes as another single tear rolled down her cheek, opening her piercing blue eyes to look at Anubis, knowing what she had to do to end the pain and killings.

"I will never open the gate" She hissed as she pushed the daggers tip into her skin, not stopping until her throat hit the hilt of the dagger, pulling it slowly along the line of her neck, opening the blood gushing wound wider.

An almost deafly silence fell with in the room as the blood and tissue covered dagger slipped from Layla's hand, landing upon the stone floor as its sound echoed around both Anubis and Atem as Layla's lifeless body dropped to the floor, surrounding by a pool of her own never ending flow of blood.

A loud roaring growl escaped Anubis' lips as Atem rushed to Layla's side, his hands wrapped around the large opening with in her throat in a attempt to save her life, though he knew from the breaking pain held with in his chest that it was already to late.

The Pharaoh stood, eyes wide, his bare chest stained with thick red ruby blood as he looked down at the lifeless body with in his arms, her once ebony black hair now matted, dripping small pools of blood onto the stone floor, her piercing blue eyes nothing more then soulless glazed orbs as a single tear rolled down Atem's cheek, pilling her cold body closer towards him.

* * *

><p>Ok. So that's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

So here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, please don't kill me!

Joey - Finally, we're free from the closet

Seto - Its about bloody time

Yugi - Neko doesn't love us any more ~ sniffle~

Me - WHAT! Of course I love you, why do you think I don't?

Yugi - You left us in the closet for so long

Joey - Ya well that's because she's been busy with that Naruto lot

Naruto - Hey, don't you blame us for her perverted mind

Me - What the hell? Naruto, get back in that closet right now or I will get Sasuke

Naruto - ~ gulp ~ noooo, he wont leave me alone, I've only just started walking right

Me - O.O ok, I want details, would make a great SasuNaru Fanfic. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 13

A small soft groan escaped Alex's lips as she slowly opened her piercing blue eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light with in the room. Her whole body ached and felt more like jelly but her head felt like it was recovering from a hang over after an all night bender.

Rubbing her forehead lightly, Alex groaned loudly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position as she looked around. ~ Where am I? ~ she thought, looking around the unfamiliar room, slight fear bubbling up with in her as she tried to remember what happened, but all she could remember was blacking out from the pain.

"Morning" a familiar voice said from the floor by the side of the bed as Alex slowly leaned over, only to jump backwards as Yami's head popped up from the floor, her own head connecting to the wall behind her. ~ Ow ~

Rubbing the back of her head, Alex watched as Yami got up off the floor, stretching his arms over his head, cracking his back as he sat down next to her. Alex couldn't help but blush a little as she watched him stretch, pulling his already tight black top tighter across his well toned and muscular chest.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed, you've been asleep all night"

"I collapsed?" Alex whispered, her eyes growing wider as the nightmare she had came flooding back to her like a wave crashing upon the shore, every feeling and emotion she had felt while having that dream, that nightmare spread across her entire body, making her feel sea sick, as though she was about to throw up.

"She killed herself, she was carrying a…" Alex trailed off, not really talking to Yami, but more to try and clear up what she saw in her dream.

"Who killed themselves?"

"What? Oh, its nothing, anyway, did you spend all night on the floor?" Alex asked, not wanting to tell him about her dream, only getting a nod from Yami to her question.

"Oh shit! I stayed here all night, my dad's going to kill me" She caused, jumping up off the bed as she wobbled slightly, feeling light headed as she tried to steady herself, wobbling a little more as she felt Yami come up behind her, taking hold of her wrists as he gently pulled her back onto the bed, though now she was sat in between his legs with her back resting against his chest.

Colour flushed into her pale cheeks before her whole body went stiff as Yami ran his thumb over the large scar upon her left wrist. Snapping her wrists from his hands, Alex turned her head to look at him, his eyes seemed to long to know why she was scared. Sighing, Alex turned away from him, looking down at her wrists as she fought back tears, determined not to cry in front of him but could she really tell him about her mother?

~ Yes you can, you can trust him ~

"Did you try to ki…"

"suicide, no, my father did this"

"You mean?"

"No, not Adam, he's my step father, I mean my real father" Alex stated, looking back at Yami, resting her head upon his right shoulder.

"What happened?" Yami asked, tilting his head a little to look at her.

Sighing, Alex lifted her head off his shoulder, starring at the opposite wall as she thought for a moment, she had never told anyone about her mother but something inside was telling her that she could trust him.

"You don't have to tell m…"

"No its fine, its just that I've never told anyone before, I just let people think that I tried to commit suicide, it was just easier to have people think that then have them pity and feel sorry for me" Alex smiled, though the sadness she held was clearly visible with in her eyes.

"It happened about two years ago, my father was a drunk and a aggressive one at that, he just lost it one day and murdered a helpless old man for the money in his pocket. After his trial, he was committed to a mental health prison and me and my mother could finally get our lives back" Alex began, resting her head on Yami's shoulder once again before she continued.

"Me and my mother went for pizza one night, she had a craving for it since she was pregnant with my brother. As we were walking home, something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black" Alex closed her eyes for a moment as Yami gently rubbed small circles along her arm, sending small goose bumps up along the skin as he tried to let her know that he was there for her.

"When I woke up, I was some where dark, the sound of dripping water all around me and I couldn't move off the floor. My father had hammered train track pins into my wrists to keep me from helping my mother as he beat her to death with his bare fists. All I could do was watch before he came for me. At that moment, I really thought I was going to die, a to tell you the truth, I think I wanted to but by fate, or what every you want to call it, a police offer passed by and shot him before he had a chance to do anything more to me" Alex finished, wiping away the single tear that had escaped her eyes with the back of her hand before she opened them to look at Yami.

"Please don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"That look, the sorry held in your eyes, I'm fine with what happened, though it hurts like hell but I don't need you to feel sorry for me" Alex said so softly that it almost sounded like a whisper, lifting her head off his shoulder to look him more directly in the eye.

"Sorry, its just, now I understand why you are so guarded around people, but you can trust me, I would never hurt you" Yami smiled, brushing a few strains of fallen hair from her face as he leaned closer towards her, capturing her lips gently with his own.

Alex froze for a moment, not really sure of what to do, she had been hurt so many times by guys but she couldn't deny that she wanted this as her body reacted, her eyes slowly closing, kissing him back with more force and slight passion then he had as Yami's hand moved round the back of her neck, his tongue running along her bottom lip, seeking entrance as she parted her lips, their tongues dancing with each other before the need to breathe came over the two as they pulled apart, looking at each other, but Alex had a small feeling in the back of her mind that Yami only kissed her because he felt sorry for her and how ever much she tried, she couldn't brush that feeling aside.

"What was that for?" she found herself asking, not really knowing why.

"Are you complaining?" Yami smirked, his eyes flashing with a little playful lust.

"Well" Alex smirked back, getting up off the bed, making her way towards the door, walking out into the hallway before poking her head back into the room, the same playful look across her face as Yami had.

"It could have been better" she laughed, racing down the hallway, laughing a little louder as Yami raced after her.

Jumping down the last two steps of the stairs, Alex skidded across the kitchen floor, only to stop suddenly as both Yugi and Solomon looked up at her from the kitchen table with raised eyebrows.

"Erm… Morning" she smiled, a sheepish look across her face as Yami burst into the room. Yugi smirked at Yami for a moment as they both took a seat at the kitchen table. Shaking his head slightly, Yugi rolled his eyes at the slight blush across his taller twins face, it always amazed Yugi at how playful and some what childish Yami could be, even though he was once a Pharaoh.

"How you feeling Alex? You had us really worried"

"I'm fine, sorry if I freaked you out" Alex smiled at Yugi.

"Alex, we need to talk, we need to know abo…"

"You want to know about Layla?" Alex cut Yami off as they only nodded at her.

Exhaling, Alex looked over at the two dopple gangers as Solomon handed her a plate of toast.

"Ok, but you two better tell me what's going on"

"Sounds fair" Yami smiled, with only a nod from Yugi.

"Remember back at the museum, Ishizu called me Layla, she told me that I was her reincarnation" Alex began, sighing softly before she continued.

"I went to see Ishizu the other day, she told me that when Layla died, her soul was waiting in the shadows until I was born. Her soul bound to mine and that my soul is the key to open some gate that will unlock the power of the shadow realm and that the dreams I keep having will some how help me remember and also help the nameless Pharaoh" Alex finished, looking at the both of them, waiting for one of them to say something but all they did was stare blankly at her.

"Ok, say something, your making me feel like I'm crazy, so glad I didn't tell you about the voice" she almost snapped, not realising what she had just said.

"What voice?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..erm…I've got this voice in the back of my mind, it keeps telling me that he's coming for me, it started out as a whisper but its been getting louder, its what caused me to black out but he sounds so familiar to me but I don't know why" Alex said, almost whispering, becoming uncomfortable under their eyes.

"Ok, stop starring at me like that, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, you think I'm insane right, go get me a straight jacket and lock me in a padded room" Alex snapped, leaning back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest, her annoyance showing upon every word.

"No, its not that, really, we're just trying to work out what this has to do with Yami" Yugi said, throwing his hands up in defence as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? ok spill, what the hell do you two know that I don't?"

"Well, you said something about the nameless Pharaoh" Yugi smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair as Yami only nodded for him to continue.

"Well, Yami's the nameless Pharaoh"

"My real name is Atem" Yami spoke up, looking over at a confused looking Alex.

"Atem, why do I know that name? oh ooh shit!" Alex said, mainly to herself as a light pinged on in her head, her face flushed with colour as an image of the love making dream popped into her mind.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, so you going to tell me what's going on?" Alex said, a little to quickly as the twins raised an eyebrow at her, both looking at each other for a moment.

With a nod from Yami, Yugi took a deep breath then looked back at Alex as he began to explain everything that had happened.

"Ok, so let me get this right, you were a 5000 year old spirit that lived in Yugi's body and after finding out who you where and saving the world, instead of going to the after life, you decided to stay" Alex stated, trying to sum up everything that Yugi had told her, with only a nod from the twins.

"Wow, well now I don't feel so crazy" she laughed, putting her elbows on the table, resting her head on her hands.

"What about Bakura and Malik?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow to his own question.

"The both of them keep telling me that he's coming for me, though they never tell me his name, and who's Ryou?"

"That must mean that they are working for someone, but who? And its little complicated about Ryou, Bakura's the spirit that lives in Ryou's body"

"Ok, and I don't have a clue who they are working with Yugi, if I did I would tell you" Alex sighed, crossing her arms on the table, burying her head into them.

"Are you alright Alex?" Yami asked, slight concern held with in his voice.

"Not really, I've got some crazy person coming for my soul and I don't even know who it is" she mumbled, not lifting her head from her arms.

"What about your dreams? maybe they could help?"

"Not really Yugi, there not like a movie, they don't seem to come in order"

"Alex, we need to know what you saw, it could really help" Yugi said, sounding a little pushy but he really didn't want to push her.

"Fuck off!" she snapped but it came out muffled by her arms, instantly regretting the words that left her lips.

"Sorry" she whispered, looking up at the slight hurt held with in Yugi's violet eyes, she had never meant to snap at him, it wasn't his fault but her head was so dizzy and confused with everything she had been told.

"What about going back to talk with Ishizu? Maybe she knows something more then what she told me?"

Both Yugi and Yami looked at each other for a moment as Alex raised an eyebrow.

"We can't g and see Ishizu, she's dead, she was killed by Malik"

"WHAT! But I only spoke with her the other day, oh shit! It must have happened after I left" Alex partially screamed, her eyes wide with shock before she once again buried her head in her folded arms.

~ This isn't happening to me ~ she thought, growling loudly as she jumped up out of her seat and headed into the shop, Yami quickly following behind her.

"Alex, wait" he softly said, taking hold of her hand just as she reached the door to the shop.

"I need time to think" she whispered, turning around to face him, her hand still held with in his. The both of them just starred at each other for what felt like a life time as Alex moved her hand out of Yami's grip, moving closer towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, surprising herself as Yami wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I have to say, for a 5000 year old Pharaoh, your looking pretty good" she whispered into his shoulder, earning her a soft chuckle from Yami as she moved out of the embrace, looking back up at him for a moment before leaving the shop.

Yami watched as she walked out of view before sighing, he needed to know about her dreams so the cloud hanging over his own memories would finally lift but he wasn't about to push her into telling him.

"So what do we do now?" Yugi asked, knocking Yami out of his thoughts as he turned to face his shorter self.

"I don't know? we don't even know who it is that's really after her?"

"Joey just texted me, wants to meet up at burger world with the others, we need to tell them what's going on" Yugi smiled with only a nod from Yami as they both headed out the shop door.

A soft warm breeze blew around Alex as she lay down upon the soft green grass of the park that over looked her house, her arms folded under her head as she closed her eyes. Her mind felt like a time bomb, ready to blow from everything she was told, everything she once believed in seemed to be thrown out of the window.

Sighing heavily, Alex opened her blue orbs, looking up at the slowly floating puffs of white clouds, trying to clear her already confused mind but nothing seemed to help. Letting a low growl escape her lips, Alex sat up, stretching her arms over her head before getting to her feet, who ever was coming for her, she would face them, she wasn't going to go down with out a fight.

Taking a deep breath, Alex slowly walked back towards her house, closing the front door behind her as she walked into the living room.

"Dad, I'm home" she yelled, standing with her back towards the living room door, waiting for an answer.

"Hello Layla"

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. I'm so mean, leave it on a cliffy for you hahaha. Please review.<p>

Joey - WHAT! You can't leave it like that

Me - Why not?

Joey - Because, because I want to know who's in Alex's house

Me - Well your just going to have to wait

Joey - Oh your so mean


	15. Chapter 14

Ok, I would like to take this time to say that this chapter isn't going to be to everyone's taste and it's a horrible, rotten chapter but when I showed my friend this chapter after I got back from holiday, she said it fitted in well.

Any way, I need to explain that to open the gate (read FanFic to know what 'the gate' is) Alex's soul needs to be broken and I read some where that things like rape, sexual assault etc is like breaking a persons soul. I would also like to say that I DO NOT support any sort of sexual abuse in any way but this chapter was needed for this story, hence the M rating.

I will also tell you when it's about to happen and end so if you don't want to read it then you can just skip passed that part.

Me - Ok I hope I explained that ok

Yami - I think you did

Me - Thanks

Joey - Does this mean we will find out who's in Alex's house

Me - Yes Joey, we will

Joey - YAY

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 14

" Hello Layla"

Alex froze to the spot, her eyes wide, that voice, it was the voice from her mind but now it was behind her. How could it be coming from behind her? It had to be her imagination, the lack of sleep mixed with all the confusion she was feeling, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she forced her body to turn around.

There stood her step father, only inches away from her, his once clean and well kept form nothing more then ripped clothes and matted hair, looking more like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. His once soft chocolate eyes, now replaced with the same piercing red orbs from her dreams and his once soft, gentle voice replaced with the same dark and hypnotic voice from the darkness of her mind.

"D..Dad what's wro…" Alex couldn't finish what she was saying as her fathers possessed form gripped onto her shoulders, slamming her body into the wall behind her as she gasped out in pain, her eyes going wider from the force of the impact. He had never hurt her before, never even raised a hand to her but now he was like a puppet with someone else pulling his strings, making him do this to her.

For a moment, he just starred at her slightly shaking form, his red eyes burning with fire and lust as he pulled her wrists together, slamming her arms above her head, holding them in place with one hand while the other pinned her hip to the wall.

A small dark smirk curled across his lips as Alex shuddered, squirming under his grip as he moved closer towards her.

"Dad, why are you doing this? Your hurting me" she whispered, trying to free her hands from his grip, only for him to tighten his hold.

"I'm not your father Layla. I am your darkest nightmare. My name has been feared for over 5000 years, I am Anubis" he hissed into her ear, sounding more like a snake then a man as he licked down the length of her neck before sinking his teeth into the skin of her shoulder, drawing blood as Alex yelled out in pain.

(A/N Get worse from here on)

"W…Why are y…you doing this to me?" Alex gasped out, sucking in a sharp breath as her step fathers sharp teeth left her skin, turning to face her, Alex's own blood slowly running down from the corner of his mouth.

"Do you know of a better way to break a persons soul?" he smirked mockingly at her frightened face, returning his teeth to the already bleeding bite mark upon her shoulder, sinking them deeper into the tender flesh.

Thrashing and squirming under his over powering strength, Alex slammed her lower body into him, causing him to buckle backwards a little, releasing his grip on her as she turned to run. Her reaction to what had happened came to late as her fathers hand gripped onto her hair, yanking her backwards so that her back was up against his chest with such force that she thought her hair would be pulled out from the roots before he pushed her forward with the same amount of force, sending her body crashing down into the glass coffee table in front of her, smashing it on impact.

Alex groaned and gasped for breath as she tried to stand, only managing to get herself up onto all fours as she slowly crawled through the endless shards of broken glass, leaving a trail of crimson blood from her bleeding palms and legs. Her whole body ached as she continued to crawl at the speed of a snail, forcing back tears that fretted to fall, she was more afraid now then she was when her father killed her mother.

Her step fathers smirk grew with amusement as he watched her crawl for a moment before pouncing on her like a hunter with it's prey, flipping her onto her back, straddling her waist as he pushed her body harder into the blanket of crushed glass under her back, tearing her top and cutting deep into her skin. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Alex sent up a pray to every god she could think of to help her, though she got no answer for her pleas.

Smirking more sadistically at her, he leaned closer, crushing their lips together as Alex squirmed under him, her eyes snapping wide open as he bite down upon her bottom lip, forcing his tongue into her mouth, choking her as she fought down the need to gag.

Breaking apart, her step fathers now red piercing eyes narrowed as he gripped Alex's top, ripping it upwards, stopping just under her breasts as he looked down at her fear filled blue eyes, tears slowly starting to form. His harsh hands roamed upwards across her exposed stomach, sliding under the remainder of her top, cupping both her breasts as he grinded his hips down into her, rubbing his growling arousal into her thigh.

Quickly flicking his gaze to the left, her step father slowly pulled his hands from under her top, a hand wrapping around a large shard of broken glass, pulling it up towards Alex's right cheek, slicing across it before sitting up to look down at the shaking form under him.

Alex couldn't move, her body frozen with fear as she screamed out in agonising pain, looking down at her exposed stomach as her step father sliced into her flesh.

Throwing the glass shard away, Anubis closed the gap between them once again, putting all his force into the kiss before moving his lips to her cut cheek, licking the blood away as his tongue travailed down the side of her neck before biting down on the skin of her neck, moving his hand down towards the top of her jeans.

Alex thrashed her body under him, kicking her legs and punching at where ever she could as she tried to get him off her, screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone, any one would come to her aid. An ear piercing scream left her lips as she gasped, trying to catch her breath as her father punched her, hard in the stomach before biting down onto the darkening flesh of her stomach, his hand going under the rim of her jeans, sliding down the inside of her thigh before slowly making his way in between her legs, his fingers moving her underwear to the side.

Thrashing her head from side to side, Alex bucked her body up with all the will power she had left to free herself but it was no good, he was just to strong. Screaming loudly as her face screwed up in pain, three of her step fathers fingers entering her as streams of tears fell from her tightly shut eyes before her orbs snapped wide open as Anubis once again bit down on the skin of her stomach, drawing more blood to the never ending flow of crimson she already had, the shimmer of a small bronze statue that had fallen from the coffee table catching the corner of her eye as she turned her head to the side.

Using the remainder of her strength, Alex reached her hand towards the statue, using her finger tips to roll the statue closer towards her as she screamed out in more pain, her fathers fingers thrusting into her once again.

(A/N Can read again now)

In one quick movement, Alex gripped the statue tightly in her hand, swinging it across as it connected to the back of his head, hard, knocking him unconscious.

His limp body crushed against her as she pulled her way out from under him, gasping in pain as the blanket of broken glass under her, cutting into her already bleeding skin.

Finally after what felt like a life time, Alex was free, panting heavily for breath as she slowly got to her feet, using what ever she could to keep her balance as she slowly made her way towards the front door, leaving a trail of thick crimson as she moved, leaning against the door for a moment to steady her breathing.

Taking a deep breath, Alex gripped the door handle, looking down at her blood stained hand as she groaned in pain, her body slammed into the door with enough force to crack the wood.

"Your not going any where" the dark voice snarled but then growled as Alex pushed herself off the door, slamming her body into his as he stumbled, falling backwards onto the ground.

With adrenaline running through her whole body, Alex flung the door open and sprinted out, running down the drive way onto the street, knocking down a woman carrying shopping bags as she past. She didn't dare look back for fear of her step father chasing after her, her body screaming out for her to stop but she refused to listen, turning the corner towards the game shop, the only place she could think to go, speeding passed countless people as she ran, becoming nothing more then a blur of red in their eyes.

Panting hard, Alex pushed open the door, the tingling sound of the small bell ringing out as she slowly walked towards the middle of the shop, stopping as Solomon came through the connecting door.

"Can I hel…Alex" he gasped, wide eyed at the shaking teen in front of him, her top almost hanging off her blooded chest while her jeans were torn from the knees down.

"I'm sorry M…Mr Moto, I…I didn't have any where else t…to go" Alex said between breaths before her legs finally gave way, falling into a heap on the floor as Solomon rushed over to her still bleeding form, her body shaking violently from exhaustion.

Alex slowly looked up at the old man for a moment before burring her head into his chest, her body shaking more violently as she cried, clinging onto the fabric of Solomon's top as if her life depended on it.

Solomon slowly wrapped his arms around Alex, rubbing gentle circles upon her back, being careful not to touch the small cuts that lay upon her skin as she continued to cry before her quickly looked up from her for a moment as the faint sound of laughing filled the air, getting louder by the minute, his grandson and his friends voices filled the air as they came closer towards the game shop.

"Alex, can you move?" Solomon asked softly as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I think so"

"Good, we need to get you into the back, Yugi and his friends are coming, I don't think you want them to see you like this" he said, getting to his feet, holding a hand out for Alex as she wobbled slightly before finally getting to her feet, Solomon holding onto her side as he lead her into the living room as she sat down on the couch.

Quickly, Solomon handed Alex a blanket to wrap around herself before returning to the shop as Yugi and the others entered.

"What the hell?" Joey gasped. Looking wide eyed at the blood trail upon the floor as Solomon walked into the shop, his top stained in Alex's blood.

"Grandpa!" Yugi almost screamed, running over to the old man, knocking him to the ground as he tried to find the cause of the blood.

"Yugi, its not my blood"

"What you saying Gramps? You turned killer on us now?" Joey joked, trying to lighten the mood but it only earned him a smack around the back of the head from Tea.

"If its not yours, then who's?" Yami asked, walking towards Yugi and Solomon.

"Look, before you go flying off the handle, she's fine, she's just in the liv… Yami wait!" Solomon yelled as Yami pushed pasted the old man, running into the living room, stopping wide eyed as he looked over at Alex, walking around the couch before kneeling in front of her, looking up and down at the length of her blood stained body as the others came in.

"What happened?" Yami asked so softly that it sounded more like a whisper but she didn't answer, wrapping the blanket more tightly around her body so the others couldn't see.

"Yami, go get some clothes ok" Tea said, kneeling down next to him as she looked over at Alex.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up" was all Tea said , wrapping an arm around Alex's waist as she lead the way towards the bathroom as the others just watched, to shocked to say a word.

The warm soothing water ran down Alex's body, turning a dark mucky brown colour as it mixed with the red of her blood, helping to sooth the slight pain with in her body as a small silent sigh passed her pale lips. After about another ten minutes or so, Alex turned the shower off, stepping out in front of the mirror that hung above the sink, wiping the mist that had formed upon it so she could check the damage that had been done to her body. To her surprise, it wasn't as bad as she had first thought, bite marks to her neck, shoulder and stomach and already healing cuts to her cheek, stomach, back, legs and palms of her hands. With another sigh, Alex quickly dressed herself in the clothes Tea had handed to her before she entered the bathroom, a pair of black leather pants and a size to big dark blue t-shirt.

"Alex, you ok in there?" Tea's muffled voice came from behind the door as yet another sigh left her, her whole body feeling numb to her, like it had died but her brain hadn't cottoned on to the fact that it had, opening the door before stepping out into the hallway.

"I'm fine" was all Alex could think to say as they headed back towards the living room.

The room fell completely silent as the two girls entered, taking a seat on the couch as the others just starred at Alex.

"What do you all keep starring at?" Alex snapped, her annoyance finally reaching its peak.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked, brushing off the fact that she had just snapped, understanding that she wasn't angry at them.

Taking a deep breath, Alex thought for a moment, deciding to tell them what had happened at her house.

"That's just fucking…" Joey began, trailing off , his hands turning into fists by his side as he turned to Tristan, only getting a nod from the brown haired teen, Tristan understanding full well what Joey wanted to do as the pair of them made their way towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Yugi asked as Joey turned his head round to look at him.

"We're going to give that ass hole what's coming to him""Don't you dare" Alex snapped, both Joey and Tristan blinking at her in surprise.

"But Alex, he tried to…"

"Don't you think I know that Joey, but you don't understand, it wasn't him, it may have been his body but someone else was controlling him" Alex sighed as joey and Tristan looked at each other before looking at Alex, completely confused by what she had just said.

"What do you mean Alex?"

"My dad has brown eyes but when he attacked me, they were red and he had the same voice as the voice that in my head, it wasn't my dad because he called himself Anubis" Alex told them, finding it hard to explain but she hoped that she made it as clear as possible.

"That's not possible" Tea spoke up as the others just looked at each other.

"Ishizu said the same thing to me, but I'm telling you, that's what he called himself"

"It's not that we don't believe you Alex, it's just that Yug and Yami already kicked his ass and sent him back to where ever he came from" Joey said, walking back into the room, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Look, we can talk about this later, Joey, Tristan, you can come with me to get Alex some clothes, you can't go back home and I don't think you really want to wear Yami's clothes" Tea said, nudging Alex a little with her elbow before smirking playfully.

"Why not? I look damn good in leather" Alex joked as she watched Tea, Joey and Tristan walk out of the room.

Sighing, Alex turned to look at Yugi and Yami, lifting her legs up so that her knees rested in front of her chest, resting her head on top of her knees.

"So, who's this Anubis guy any way?" she finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them

"Well, he's…" Yugi began, trailing off for a moment, trying to think of the best and easiest way to explain.

"You know what, I really don't want to know" Alex sighed, not really sure if she could take any more, burying her head in her knees, a low growl rumbling in her throat.

"Where you going Yami?" Yugi asked as Alex lifted her head to look at the taller twin, his body shaking slightly while his hands turned into fists by his side.

"I'm going to get some damn answers" was all he said, leaving the room before Alex and Yugi had a chance to protest.

Jumping up off the couch, Alex ran after him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her head into her back, knowing that she looked weak but not caring.

"Stop trying to be a knight in shinning armour" she mumbled into the fabric of Yami's top as he un-hooked her arms from around his waist, turning around to face her.

"Why can't you just stay here?"

Yami just smiled at her, pulling her into a gentle hug, kissing her forehead before leaving the shop. Alex watched as Yami left the shop before running to the door, stepping out into the street.

"Your so god damn stubborn!" she yelled, hearing the faint sound of his laughter before rolling her eyes, heading back into the shop towards the living room.

"Don't worry about Yami, he get like that when he doesn't know what's going on" Yugi smiled from his seated position upon the floor.

"He's an idiot" Alex stated flatly before yawning loudly, smiling at Yugi as she laid down upon the couch.

"You look tired"

"I think the yawn gave that away" Alex smirked as Yugi pouted at her, which only made her chuckle.

"You should get some sleep" Yugi smiled, with only a nod from Alex as she got up off the couch, ruffling Yugi's hair playfully before leaving the room, leaving Yugi alone.

* * *

><p>Well theres that chapter. I hope it wasn't to bad… and I'm sorry if it upset any of you.<p>

Me - So, erm, I think I went a bit over the top with this one

Yami - I think you did, but it works

Joey - At least we found out who it is

Me - True

Yugi - Maybe we can have a nice chapter next time

Me - Maybe, your just going to have to wait and see.


	16. Chapter 15

So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 15

The suns warming rays shone down upon the soft golden sands around the clear waters of the river Nile as two small children around seven years old sat upon the rivers bank, kicking water up with their feet.

"Will we always be friends?" the small boy asked, his crimson orbs fixed upon the clear water.

"I guess, but one if the servants in the kitchens told me that when you become Pharaoh, I can no longer play with you as I'm a servant and servants are not allowed to play with people of royal blood" the girl sighed, her eyes holding nothing but sadness.

"I would never let that happen, you're my best friend" the boy smiled brightly, getting to his feet, holding out a hand to the girl as they headed back towards the palace, hand in hand.

A strong ice cold wind began to pick up its pace as dark storm clouds filled the once star filled nights sky, thunder roared and lightning flashed before the heavens opened, pelting ice cold rain down to the ground as Yami walked alone through the now empty streets of Domino.

His head hung low as he crossed his bare arms over his chest, his tight black sleeveless top and leather pants already soaked through from the rains assault and his normally spiky hair now fell down around his shoulders.

~ Why didn't i take a fucking jacket? ~ Yami thought, growling loudly as the cold wind attacked his exposed skin, sending small unwanted shivers down his spine.

"Where would Bakura be hiding?" he said out loud, knowing that it would be easier to get information out of Bakura then Malik, since Malik' s other side was completely insane and Bakura was still just a spirit in Ryou's body, he would just have to find a way to get Ryou to talk with him.

Turning the corner of the street he was on, Yami stopped, taking a quick look around, already having come up with a plan to get Ryou to take back his body, now all he needed to do was find the ass hole. Letting another loud growl escape his lips, Yami continued in his search, his frustration growing with every passing minute and it didn't help that he was freezing from the god damn rain.

"Alex, Alex wake up" Yugi said softly, shaking Alex gently as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust her focus, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up, smiling warmly at Yugi.

"What's wrong?" she asked between yawning.

"Tea brought back some clothes for you but she said that your dad wasn't there"

Sighing, Alex looked down at the quilt that covered her body, hoping that he was alright.

"Has Yami come back yet?"

"No, and Grandpa's not here either, he's gone to a friend's tonight and Tea wants me to stay at hers, she's pretty scared with everything that's happened"

"Then you better go" Alex smiled.

"That's ok, I'll stay here to make sure you'll be alr...""I'll be fine Yugi, I'm a lot tougher then i look. Go stay with Tea, she needs you right now"

Yugi just looked at her, arguing with himself in thought, he knew he should stay with Alex but he also wanted to make sure Tea was alright, parting his lips to speak, only to be silenced by Alex's finger pressed lightly upon them.

"Look, i know you think you need to look after me but I'm fine, I've been through a lot worse than this. Go look after Tea, if anything does happen, i can always phone you" Alex whispered softly, moving her finger from his lips as Yugi rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get going before i drag you there myself" she laughed, watching as Yugi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Sighing, Alex lay back down within the covers of the bed, looking up at the ceiling as a flash of lightning made the whole room glow before it fell back into darkness once again, a small smile appearing upon her lips, her friends back in New York, if you could call them that, would never have helped her the way Yami and the others had. Yawning quite loudly, Alex closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her once again.

The ice cold rain and wind showed no signs of letting up as Yami sat upon one of the many metal benches within the large park that looked like it took up most of Domino city, his head hung low, his hands into fists upon his knees. He had been everywhere looking for that damn thief but came up empty, his frustration and anger having finally reached its peak, slamming his fists down upon the cold metal of the bench, getting to his feet as he turned to leave, wanting to make sure that Alex was alright.

"Aw, the poor little Pharaoh looks pissed"

Yami gritted his teeth, turning around to face the blond Egyptian, he wasn't looking for Malik but it seemed that he had found Yami.

"What are you planning on doing with Alex?"

"Aw, no pleasantries, just straight down to demands"

"Don't push me Malik" Yami spat through his gritted teeth, earning him only a low chuckle from the ex tomb keeper.

"Aw, didn't she have fun with daddy? I heard he really made her scream" Malik chuckled, his sadistic smirk never leaving his face as he watched Yami's crimson orbs narrow, his anger passing the point of boiling.

"What the hell are you planning? I already know your working with Anubis" Yami tried to say as calmly as he could, trying to control himself but finding it more difficult than normal.

"Very clever, but your still in the dark about everything. Must really piss you off that this has nothing to do with you. You're not the top dog anymore, just a weak form of what you once was" Malik sweetly spoke, walking closer towards Yami, his every word making Yami fight down the urge to gag.

"Back off Malik, I'm warning you, hurt Alex and I'll..."

"Is that a threat? Nice to see your dark side showing again, you got that fire back in your eyes" Malik teased, trying to push Yami to his breaking point.

"I hope you have the guts to back up your threats Pharaoh. Be a shame to show just how weak you really are. I mean, you can't even protect a girl from her father. You're nothing more than a joke"

That was it, the last button Malik had to push to get Yami to snap as the former Pharaoh swung his fist up into the left side of Malik's face, connecting with his jaw bone with a loud crack.

Spitting out a small amount of blood from his mouth, Malik's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, this was what he was waiting for, looking back up at Yami as he gripped the Pharaoh's top, just under his collar, slamming his back into the thick tree trunk behind him, throwing a forceful punch into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as Malik let go of his top, watching in amusement as Yami slid to the ground.

Panting lightly, Yami lifted his head slightly, watching Malik slowly walk away from him. He wasn't done with Malik, not by a long shot, turning into a tiger pouncing upon its prey, tackling Malik to the ground, gripping a fist full of blond hair, yanking the tomb keepers head back before slamming his face into the rain soaked ground before flipping Malik onto his back as he repeatedly punched his already blood stained face.

Digging his hands into the fabric of Yami's top, Malik managed to lift his legs, lifting Yami's body over his head, the former Pharaoh landing on the hard ground with a loud thud, wobbling slightly as he got to his feet. Once again Yami tried to climb back on top of Malik, to pin him down but as he moved towards the blond still lying upon the ground, Malik slammed his feet into Yami's stomach, sending him backwards, his back connecting to the metal arm rest of the bench he was once sat on.

Grunting out a little in pain, Malik got to his feet, walking over to Yami as said Pharaoh managed to get his pain shivering body up onto all fours, Malik throwing his right foot into Yami's chest, chuckling coldly as a gasp escaped the former Pharaoh's lips, trying to take in as much air as he could into his bruised lungs.

Wrapping his hand around the locks of Yami's hair, Malik pulled him up onto his feet, starring at Yami with a pure delightful but somewhat evil look.

"I'm going to really enjoy watching your face when Anubis tares her apart, knowing that there isn't anything you or your friends can do about it"

"I'll kill you first" Yami spat, blood dripping from his mouth as he threw his knee up into Malik's chest before throwing a punch into the blonds face, making Malik let go of his hair as the blond tumbled backwards, landing upon the cold ground once again as Yami jumped on top of him, ignoring the pain running through his body.

Malik's eyes widened in shock at the pure strength held behind Yami's every punch, he needed to end this and quickly, if not, then Yami might really kill him. The both of them threw endless punches into each other, fresh blood mixing with dried blood and dirt as Malik forcefully punched Yami in the stomach before giving him a upper cut, throwing Yami off his body as he struggled to get to his feet, looking down at the panting Pharaoh, wiping the blood from his mouth away with the back of his hand, licking it clean as he walked away into the rain filled night.

All Yami could do was watch as Malik faded from view from his position upon the ground, all the strength he had had left his body, only leaving aching pain. Growling loudly, Yami rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself off the ground and onto his knees, spitting out a small amount of blood as he got to his feet.

"Yugi's going to kill me in the morning" Yami managed to chuckle before groaning as he slowly made his way back to the game shop.

"Alex, Alex open your eyes" a soft gentle whisper echoed all around Alex as she slowly opened her piercing blue orbs, blinking a little to adjust her focus, rubbing her eyes gently as she sat up slowly, eyes growing wide as she looked around, she was no longer in Yami's bedroom, or even in his bed were she had fallen asleep.

Slowly taking a better look around, Alex noticed that she was in some kind of chamber, the golden walls shimmered in the faint glow of the torches, the ground lined with red, purple and gold rugs while the bed Alex was sitting on had purple silk drapes and red and gold silk sheets.

~ Where am i? ~ Alex thought, slowly climbing out of the sheets of the bed to get a better look around, giving a small shiver as she was only wearing a pair of black shorts and black top.

"Hello Alex" the same soft gentle voice said from the far corner of the room as a teenage girl around Alex's age, wearing a med length white servants dress stepped into the soft glowing torch light.

"Who are you? Where am i?" Alex questioned, backing away a little from the smiling girl in front of her.

"You know who i am Alex. This is where i live within your soul" the girl smiled, walking a little closer towards Alex as she backed away, the back of her legs hitting the frame of the bed.

"Don't be afraid of me Alex. I'm not here to harm you; I'm here to help you"

"You're... you're Layla" Alex whispered, with only a nod from the girl in front of her.

"I've been showing you my life through your dreams, hoping to help you understand"

"I saw your death, how the hell was that supposed to help me?" Alex snapped, sitting down on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over her chest.

"I was too weak to fight Anubis. Frightened that if i tried, he would have won, using my soul to open the gate but you are stronger then you think Alex. I had no one to help me. You have more then i ever did"

"What do you mean? You had Yami, i mean Atem"

"Yes i did, but his love for me was never as strong as it is for you. Your love for Atem and also your friends is a strong bond, the strongest bond a person can have, giving you the strength you will need to defeat Anubis"

Alex just stared blankly at her, not really knowing what to say, she was so confused by all that was happening.

"Why me? I just wanted a normal life. I had dreams but now i have nothing. Why are you doing this to me?" Alex almost whispered, looking up at Layla with tear filled eyes.

"It's your destiny Alex, nothing can change that. You are who you are"

"Because you wouldn't take a stand. You had a chance to stop this but took the weak way out. Now you're putting all this on my shoulders, just leave me alone" Alex said through gritted teeth, she wasn't really mad at Layla but she felt like if she didn't snap then she would implode.

Sighing, Layla sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck as she pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm going to explain my life to you and i need you to listen" Layla began, unwrapping her arms from around Alex.

"When i was a small child, my father went insane. He killed my mother and pinned me to the ground with wooden pegs before trying to burn down the village we lived in, calling me a demon"

Letting out a small sigh, Layla continued.

"Atem's father found me and took me back to the palace, giving me to one of the servants and both me and Atem became close friends"

"A few months before Atem's father died, i over heard him telling Atem that he could no longer spend time with me as i was a servant and he was to become Pharaoh. Atem protested but i decided it would be best to keep our distance and everything that happened after that night, I've already shown you" Layla finished, pulling Alex into another embrace

"I know i am asking a lot from you and i know it all seems unfair but i will be here for you, i will always be here for you. Now sleep. When you wake, you will be back in Atem's room" was all Layla said, trying to show Alex as much comfort as she could as Alex slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of another chapter. Please review and let me know what you all think.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Ok so here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long.

Anyway, just a quick warning, this chapter gets a little bit steamy if you know what I mean ( wink wink ) anyway, I'll warn you when it's coming so if you don't like that kind of thing then you can just skip it.

And I promise that this is the last time, I swear.

Well on with the chapter, oh and please review.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 16

A dark thick fog seemed to creep along the star filled nights sky, covering it in a black blanket as Aknamkanon and his guards charged into the city, manoeuvring through the sea of screaming Egyptians, racing towards the end of the cities boundaries, thick black smoke and ash floating around them from the burning houses.

Pulling back on the reins, Aknamkanon dismounted his horse, walking towards a sight that he hoped he would never have to see, his guards slowly following behind their Pharaoh as they approached a small hut like home.

A strong sickening smell of rot and decay filled the air around them as they stood in front of the hut, pulling back the torn blood red curtain that acted as the door and entered, Aknamkanon's blood running ice cold at the sight before him.

There upon the ground lay a young girl, no older then his own son, her arms out stretched to the sides, wooden pegs driven through her small wrists, holding her in place, short matted ebony black hair covered most of her pale face, blocking her eyes from view, her small almost bony body was covered in dried blood, dirt and black ash blown in upon the breeze. Next to her was the decayed body of a woman, her mother, most of her blood, flesh and tissues already turned into nothing more then liquid soup around her still form, a few remaining pieces of bluish flesh hanging off exposed bone, small black flies swarmed around the corpse while small maggots and insects took their fill from the remaining rotting flesh.

Walking slowly towards the small child, Aknamkanon bent down, balancing on his hinges by her side, brushing her short ebony hair away from her face to revile that her eyes had remained open, no sprinkle that a child should hold with in their eyes remained, his own holding nothing but sadness for the lifeless girl, before taking in a sharp breath of surprise as the small girl slowly turned her gaze from the ceiling of the hut to Aknamkanon's. it would take months for a adult body to decay as much as it had but some how this small child was still alive, her piercing blue orbs so intense for someone so young.

Tears slowly started to form in the corners of her eyes as she mouthed something but no sound came from her lips, her throat to dry to form the words she was trying to say. Aknamkanon glanced over his shoulder, looking back towards the decayed body, nodding his head to one of his guards as he slowly turned back to the small child.

Once the guard had covered the body in a dark coloured blanket, making sure that the child wouldn't see the state her mothers body was in, Aknamkanon slowly removed the wooden pegs from the girls wrists, wrapping them in bandages while whispering soothing words of comfort, picking her up and holding her close to his chest, her small arms wrapped around his neck while her head rested upon his left shoulder, walking out of the hut.

"My lord, we have the man responsible. He's her father. We have him held in the cells. He was mumbling about the child being cursed, a demon and something about the gate of souls" one of the guards informed the Pharaoh, with only a nod in response as Aknamkanon mounted his horse, holding the small girl closer to him as he made his way back towards the palace.

The still ash filled wind hit Aknamkanon's face as he rowed, dismounting his horse once again as he entered the palace, making his way towards his chambers, the small girl sleeping peacefully with in his arms. Taking a quick look around, Aknamkanon walked over towards his large king size bed, his son peacefully asleep with in the warm covers as he placed the girl next to him, kissing both children's foreheads before leaving, closing the door behind him.

The dark storm clouds that covered the nights sky became thicker as yami slowly made his way back towards the game shop, grateful that the heavens were still open, washing away the slightly dried blood from his form, also helping to ease his aching body. Confusion and frustration washed over him, he needed to know, to be able to remember, he was going to have to get Alex to tell him, how ever hard it might be. An ice cold wind blew passed him as thunder roared and lightning flashed as Yami quickened his pace, walking up to the door of the game shop.

Only darkness surrounded the inside as Yami walked up the stairs as quietly as possible, heading towards the bathroom, hoping not to wake any of the others up. Running a hand along the wall, Yami flicked the bathroom light on before closing the door, walking over to the sink to splash water onto his face, removing the remainder of blood that still lingered. Letting out a small sigh, yami pulled his black top over his head, tossing it into the laundry hamper by the door before looking up into the small mirror that hung above the sink.

Raising an eyebrow, Yami chuckled, the damage really wasn't as bad as he thought, a few small cuts to his face, bruises and grazes to his chest but not a lot more, considering how much blood there had been, another small chuckle passing his lips at the thought of what damage Malik had gotten.

Sighing, Yami turned off the bathroom light and headed towards his bedroom, making sure to be as quite as he could, pushing the door open as he walked towards the dresser, pulling out a pair of black pyjama bottoms, changing into them, not noticing the figure stirring with in his bed.

"You finally came back" Alex yawned, sitting up slowly with in the covers as Yami spun round, looking right at her as she climbed out of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that you were sleeping in here. I'll go wake Yugi and share his room"

"Yugi's not here or Grandpa"

"What do you mean their not here? they left you on your own" Yami snapped a little as Alex rolled her eyes at him, she didn't need Yugi or grandpa to baby sit her, she was safe here, silently sighing as a flash of lightning lit up the room.

Alex's eyes widened at the sight of Yami's bruised body.

"what the hell happened to you?" she yelled, standing in front of him, poking her fingers into the sides of his ribs, trying to feel for any broken bones.

"had a run in with Malik"

"what was you thinking? You're an idiot" Alex snapped, poking his side harder as he gasped a little in pain.

"well maybe if you told me what you saw in your dreams I might know what's going on" he snapped back in a harsh tone that Alex had never heard before, moving away from him a little, crossing her arms over her chest. He just looked so angry at her but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him all that she had seen, she didn't want to hurt him but a small part of her was jealous, that if he remembered, he wouldn't want her, she had worked out a little while ago that she loved him, she truly loved him and the thought of him not wanting her was slowly killing her.

"I don't have to tell you anything and I don't see how it will help anyway"

"because I can't remember until you tell me, so it does matter"

Gritting her teeth, Alex let out a silent sigh, walking over towards the bedroom door, she wasn't in the mood to fight with him. Opening the door slightly, alex froze as the door slammed shut again with a low echoing thud, turning around to find Yami on top of her, his hands on the door by her sides, just under her arms, stopping her from leaving.

Alex pressed her back against the door, his crimson eyes so focused on hers that it some how felt like she was in a trance.

"you need to tell me" he said in a demanding tone but she couldn't answer, like she had lost her voice and it didn't help that her stomach had turned into fluttering butterflies.

"I don't want to talk about them" she finally managed to whisper.

"I need to know. Stop acting like a child and tell me" Yami harshly snapped, regretting it the moment the words passed his lips but it was to late to take them back now. Alex just starred at him for a moment, her anger and frustration rising to the point that it could burst, growling at him through gritted teeth.

"Alex, just tel…"

"SHE FUCKING KILLED HERSLEF!" she finally snapped, screaming at him at the top of her lungs before an uncomfortable silence fell between them. She hadn't meant to scream at him like that but she just couldn't hold it in any longer, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at his stunned face.

"Now you know. You got what you wanted. Just leave me alone" she whispered, looking down at the floor, the hurt she was feeling laced upon every word.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. You go what you wanted, it's all you really cared about anyway"

Yami's crimson orbs widened at her comment. ~ is that really what she thinks? That that's all I care about? ~ he thought, gently pulling her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"you really think that's all I care about?" he asked softly, wiping away her fallen tears with his thumb.

"you have no idea how it felt, to see that, to watch her slice her own throat. What else would you really care about? You just wanted to remember and I was the only person to help you. Now you know so you don't need me around any more" she snapped, trying with all her might not to let the tears that were fettering to fall.

"I care about you Alex"

"no you don't. you just needed me and now you don't and it hurts to know that you don't because… because I love you" she yelled, throwing her hands over her mouth as she said the three words that she hadn't meant to say out loud, though she felt them completely, her stomach feeling like it was doing flip flops as her heart pounded with in her chest, waiting for him to push her away.

Yami blinked, moving closer towards her, brushing a few strains of hair from her face as he moved her hands from her mouth, pressing his lips gently upon hers. Alex froze for only a moment, closing her eyes as their kiss deepened, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer.

Breaking apart for the need of air, Yami rested his head on her forehead, breathing deeply before she pulled him into a more forceful kiss, lifting Alex up slightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, all the while kissing her back with just as much force. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Yami won, sliding her tongue into her mouth, tasting every sweet inch of her before pulling back for air, taking a few deep breaths before kissing her again, walking towards the bed.

(A/N it gets a bit steamy from here so if you don't like reading about sex then look away now. I'll tell you when its done)

Once there, Yami laid her down, climbing on top, only breaking their never ending kiss to pull her top over her head, throwing it to some unimportant place. Smirking a little, Alex wrapped one of her legs around Yami's before flipping him over so that she was now on top of him, his hands ghosting over her exposed sides before resting on her back as she attacked his neck with soft kisses, playful nips and hard sucks, moving down towards his chest. Taking his left nipple in her mouth while playing with his right, flicking her tongue over it before lightly sucking and biting, earning her a low ragged moan from Yami as she moved to the right nipple, giving it the same teasing treatment as the left one.

Once satisfied with her actions, Alex trailed her tongue down towards the top of Yami's pyjama pants, taking her time to feel every inch of his toned abs as she pulled down his pants, freeing his hardened member before licking away the pre cum from the tip, tracing her tongue along the length of him as he fisted a handful of her hair, aching his back to get more contact, moaning loudly as she took him into her mouth.

It took all of Yami's will power not to buck up deeper into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, twirling her tongue around his length while grazing her teeth along the heated flesh, holding his hips down as he arched his back again, gripping tighter onto her hair as he neared his climax.

Panting heavy and breathing ragged, Yami released into her mouth with a moan of her name as she swallowed what he offered, licking her lips as he pulled her back up towards him, pulling her into a fiery kiss, flipping her over onto her back so that he was now on top.

Flicking his tongue playfully across her bottom lip, Yami moved his kisses down her jaw line towards her neck, sucking and biting gently upon a sensitive spot as Alex arched up into him, her breathing uneven as his hands roamed over her body, trailing his tongue down towards her left breast, cupping the right in his hand while he attacked the left with his mouth, switching to the other after he was satisfied.

Moving back up to Alex's lips, claiming her kiss bruised lips once again in a bruising kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth while he removed the shorts she was wearing, the taste of her mouth doing nothing but send more blood down south as he broke away from her, lifting his head slightly to look into lust filled blue eyes.

Smiling softly, Yami placed three of his fingers against her mouth, a husky groan leaving him as she began to suck on his fingers, twirling her tongue around them while nipping at the tips as Yami groaned out deep in his throat from the feeling, removing his fingers before kissing Alex once again, not being able to get enough of how sweet she tasted, pushing one of his coated fingers into her, followed by a second as a tear rolled down Alex's cheek from the discomfort she was feeling.

Leaning forward, Yami kissed the fallen tear away and waited for Alex to adjust before adding the third. Gasping loudly, Alex closed her eyes as Yami searched for that one spot that would melt her pain into pleasure. Alex's eyes snapped open, crying out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, arching into him as he continued to attack the bundle of nerves that had her struggling to breathe.

Once he dimmed her prepared, Yami slowly with drew his fingers, one at a time, making sure to thrust each finger into her before removing it, smirking at the whimper Alex gave to the loss before kissing bruised kissed lips, slowly pushing himself into her, growling as the tightness and heat that surrounded him, not stopping until he was fully inside.

Panting raggedly, Alex moved her hips, letting Yami know that she was ready as he pulled out to the tip, thrusting slowly back in, hitting the bundle of nerves on the first try. Yami continued at a slow steady pace, sucking on the sensitive part of her neck as Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her nails into his back, she wanted more, needed to feel him deeper inside of her.

"Yami… harder… faster" she cried out between moans as he moved his head from her neck to look into her eyes, smirking as he pulled out to the tip, slamming back into her as she screamed out in pure ecstasy, arching up into him, running her nails down his back as she bit down upon his shoulder.

A thin layer of sweat covered their naked forms as Yami continued to gain speed, losing control as they both reached their climax's, releasing with a cry of each others names as Yami collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as he slowly pulled out of her, rolling to lay at her side, pulling the covers over the both of them before pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest as they came down from their after glow.

(A/N ok it's safe to read again )

"did you really mean what you said? That you love me" Yami asked, resting his head on top of hers.

"do you think we would have done what we just did if I didn't?" she sarcastically laughed, lifting her head off his chest to look at him.

Smiling softly, Yami gently kissed her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"I love you" he whispered after breaking away from their kiss, brushing her hair behind her left ear as she smirked at him.

"sorry, what did you say, I couldn't hear you"

"I said I love you"

"sorry, still can't hear you" she laughed, her smirk growing wider as he rolled his eyes, smirking right back at her.

"you're a fucking tease, you know that"

"not really but I can be if you want" she winked, resting her head back on his chest.

"It's a good job that no one else is here, if you was any louder the whole street would have heard"

"now who's the tease" Alex chuckled, yawning lightly as she traced small patterns upon his chest.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"nothing. I wont let anything happen to you, I promise" he told her, gently kissing the top of her head as she closed her eyes, falling into the most peaceful sleep she had had in months.

Smiling, Yami felt her whole body relax around him, feeling a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. He would protect her, give his very life to keep her safe, resting his head on top of her as he slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"what the fuck happened to you?" Bakura snapped, watching as the blond Egyptian walked into the wear house, leaning back against the cold wall as Malik shot the white haired teen a cold glare.

"had a run in with the Pharaoh"

"and he kicked your ass" Bakura laughed, smirking widely at Malik's maddening face.

"fuck you Bakura"

"I don't think so. I like mine with more bite"

"that's enough" a dark voice snapped from with in the shadows as a tall well built tanned man walked into view, his blond hair resting upon his shoulders, his red eyes aflame as he watched the two bickering teens.

"Bakura, did you take care of her father?" he asked, his voice dripping with ice, only getting a nod from the white haired teen.

"Let's just say he's in pieces but he'll get over it"

"It wont be long now. When the time comes, she will open the gate and plunge this world into darkness" the man laughed, smirking down at the two teens before fading into the shadow.

* * *

><p>Ok so that's the end of that chapter.<p>

Just wanted to say that the whole sex thing, I wanted it to come across as the both of them acting on an impulse but I think it just came out like some cheap porn thing. LoL.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and once again, sorry for taking so long.


	18. Chapter 17

Ok. So I know it's been a long time since I last updated but I've been having a few 'problems' at home and haven't had the chance.

Well anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy since there is only three more chapters to go (cry)

Please read and review.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

chapter 17

A dark thick fog crawled its way across the frost bitten ground as the mornings light seeped through the small gap between the curtains as Yami slowly opened his crimson orbs, blinking away the remainder of sleep from them before smiling, looking down at Alex's sleeping form. Her head resting upon his out stretched left arm, her back pressed into his chest while his right arm was wrapped around her waist. Sighing lightly, Yami pulled Alex closer towards him, burying his head into her hair, unwilling to lose the warmth she gave him as she slowly stirred, opening her eyes before turning her body round to face Yami, still wrapped with in his arms.

"Morning" Yami smiled, kissing Alex's forehead. Smiling, Alex pulled Yami closer, pulling him into a more passionate kiss as the door to the bedroom opened.

"Yami, I was... oh, erm. I'll... erm" Yugi babbled out, going ten different shades of red as Yami and Alex broke apart from their morning kiss, looking over at Yugi as he quickly bolted from the room, mumbling to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Looking back at each other, both Yami and Alex began to giggle, turning into full blown laughter before taking small shallow breaths to calm themselves back down.

"We better get dressed. If Yugi's here then I bet the others are to" Yami sighed, not really wanting to leave the warmth.

"Well, if we don't get up, I bet Joey would come in and jump on us" Alex laughed as she climbed out of the bed, wrapping one of the sheets around her naked form, picking up a pair of blue skinny jeans and a green tank top, heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Yugi, what's up with your face? You look like a tomato" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow as Yugi sat down on the couch, his eyes wide as he stared at the wall blankly in front of him.

"I thought you were going to wake them up?" Tea questioned, sitting down next to him.

"Erm... they were already awake" Yugi managed to mumble out, going even redder then he already was, if that was even possible.

"Ok, so why so red? It's not as if you court them doing something... Oh you so did, didn't you?" Joey smirked, watching Yugi's eyes going even wider then they were as Alex and Yami walked into the room.

"What were you two doing that got Yugi so red? And what happened to your face?" Tristan smirked.

"Nothing that he doesn't want to do with Tea and I had a run in with Malik" Yami smirked back as Alex chuckled, watching Tea's face turn the same shade of red as Yugi's.

"By the look on her face, I say they already have" Alex teased, sitting down on the couch with Tea and Yugi, winking at the both of them as Joey, Tristan and Yami sat on the floor in front of the three on the couch.

"We so need to get laid" Joey moan with a pout, looking over at Tristan.

"Ya. Even Yugi managed to get some before we did"

"Hey Alex were you going?" Joey questioned as Alex got up off the couch, making her way towards the door.

"Home. I need to make sure my dad's ok"

"We'll come with you. You can't go there by yourself" Yugi smiled as the others all got to their feet, walking through the shop before heading out into the street.

A chilling wind blew passed the group of friends as they walked up the gravel driveway towards the front door of Alex's home. Taking a deep breath, Alex pushed open the door and walked inside, making her way into the living room as the others followed. A small shiver ran down Alex's spine as she looked down at the darkened blood stains and broken glass from the coffee table that still lined the floor.

"You ok?" Yami whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

"Ya, I'm fine"

"Hey Mr Brooks, you here?" Tristan yelled but got only silence as an answer.

"Let's check upstairs" Tristan suggested, looking at Tea and Yugi, with only a nod from then as they headed out of the room, leaving Yami, Joey and Alex behind.

"I'm going to phone dad's work. Maybe he's there" Alex smiled, moving out of Yami's arms and into her father's study.

"You look really happy man" Joey smiled, walking over to stand by Yami's side.

"I am. What about you? You said something about Mai the other day"

"Ya. She's coming back to Domino next week to stay" Joey beamed. He had a crush on Mai for the longest time and he couldn't wait for her to arrive.

Sighing heavily Alex put the phone down on the desk, rubbing her temples with her finger tips as she closed her eyes.

"Layla. Your time is running out. I'm coming for you Layla" the dark hypnotic voice yelled as Alex clapped her hands to the sides of her head, falling onto her knees as she tried to breath, the voice growing louder in her mind as blood slowly flowed down from her nose and corners of her mouth, biting her bottom lip to stop the screams lodged in her throat, fighting to escape.

"Layla. You will open the gate. You have no choice Layla"

Alex's whole body shook violently as she gasped for breath, finally allowing the scream to pass her lips as Yami and Joey burst into the room.

Yami quickly bent down by her side, cupping her face with his hands as she continued to cry out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alex. Alex what's wrong?" Yami asked, concern and worry laced upon every word as he looked at her still shaking form.

"it… hurts… make it… stop" she cried out, burying her head into his chest, tightly gripping the fabric of his top as he held her close, looking up at Joey's worried face as the others stood in the door way to the study.

After another few minutes, Alex finally stopped screaming as the voice turned back into a whisper in the back of her mind, wiping the blood away with the back of her hand as she looked up at Yami.

"this is really starting to take the piss!" she managed to chuckle lightly, though her eyes showed the pain that remained, smiling a little at Yami to show him that she was alright as he helped her to her feet.

"My dad's not at work. He's not been there since he attacked me"

"So what do we do now?" Joey questioned

"We go back to the museum. I'm betting that Ishizu found something out that could help us" Tristan voiced, with a nod of agreement from the others.

"Wow. That's a first for you. Having a smart idea" Joey joked as they headed out of Alex's house, making their way towards the museum.

"I've been known to have my moments" Tristan chuckled.

The sun slowly began to set as the thick fog that lined the ground became heavier, creeping it's way along the buildings as the friends hid with in the cubicles of the girls bathroom, Alex and Yami in one, Joey and Tristan in the next and Tea and Yugi in the last, waiting for the museum to close.

"Tristan get your ass out of my face"

"Fuck you man. It's not like there's much room in here"

"Will you two be quite. Do you want us to get court?"

"It's alright for you Tea, you don't have Tristan's fat ass in your face"

"Hey. My ass isn't fat! Whose idea was it to hid in here anyway?"

"It was mine. Sorry Tristan"

"Don't say sorry Yugi. Joey and Tristan should just suck it up"

"Piss off Tea"

"Hey Tea. When did you write this?"

"What are you on about Alex?"

"Tea loves Yugi forever is written on the wall in here"

"I… erm… I don't know anything about it"

"Tea and Yugi sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JOEY. How old are you anyway? Five?" Tea snapped as a loud crackling sound echoed around the bathroom before a woman's voice came over the small speakers.

"The museum will be closing in five minutes. Could all visitors make their way towards the exit. Thank you. Once again, the museum will be closing in five minutes"

"About bloody time! I'm going to hang myself if I have to look at Tristan's ass any longer"

"Calm down Joey. Only five more minutes"

"It's alright for you Yug. You have Tea's skinny ass to look at"

"Leave my ass out of this"

"Can we stop talking about people's asses please"

"But you always said that you liked my ass?"

"Tea. Did you have to tell them that?"

"Yugi. All your little secrets are coming out now"

"Fuck you Yami"

"Ouch. You really have a mouth on you when you want don't you?"

"Tristan. Shake your ass one more time and I swear I will flush your head down the toilet"

"OW! What the hell Yami? Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't help it. They all keep talking about ass and your was just there waiting"

"I swear, if I have a mark your in big trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Not now Yami"

What the hell are you two doing in there?"

"Nothing that Yugi doesn't want to do to you"

"Wow Yami. I never knew you had your head in the gutter"

"Ha-ha. Joey. I learnt it from you. You're just going to have to wait to get some from Mai"

"Attention. The museum is now closed"

After a long five minutes, which to Joey, felt like a life time, the friends slowly made their way out of the girl's bathroom, hiding in a small store closet as two well built security guards passed, turning the corner of the hall they were in.

"Does anyone know where Ishizu's old office is?" Tristan whispered as they made their way towards the room containing the artefacts of The Bound One.

"I do" Alex whispered back, opening the connecting door at the back of the room, walking down the hall towards the room Ishizu took her to, only a few weeks ago.

"It's locked"

"move over Yug" Joey whispered, standing in front of the office door as Yugi moved to the side, watching as Joey pulled out a small switch blade from his back pocket, wiggling the tip of the blade around in the lock, hearing the faint sound of the lock snapping back before swinging the door open gently.

"You really come in handy" Alex chuckled as they entered the room, closing the door behind them softly.

Both Tea and Tristan stood by the door, keeping their ears pressed against the wood, trying to hear if the security guards as the others headed towards the desk. Sitting down, Alex turned on the computer, waiting for it to boot up as the others stood behind her.

"You sure you can hack into it?" Yami asked.

"Ya. The place my dad works for does all the security systems for the museum and I know them all off by heart. Just give me a few minutes" she smiled before typing away at the keys.

"Ok, I'm in" she finally said as she began to pull up all the information Ishizu had stored on the hard drive.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Joey asked, looking at the screen blankly.

"Anything to do with a gate. Both Bakura and Malik said something about a gate"

"There, look" Yugi pointed to the screen as Alex pulled up the document so they could all see.

_**~ Document 142 - The Gate of Souls.**_

_**The gate of souls, the doorway between the shadow realm and our own. Can only be opened by feeding the bound one to the shadows with the aid of the resurrection casket~**_

"Ok. So I'm pretty much fucked!" Alex leaned back in her chair as Yami wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I told you, I won't let that happen"

"Ya. We'll look after you" Joey smiled as Alex sighed, smiling back up at the both of them.

"So what's the resurrection casket?" Yami questioned, moving his arms from around Alex's neck as she searched for the right document.

_**~ Document 168 - The Resurrection Casket.**_

_**The resurrection casket, a stone carved casket made with in the shadow realm. Four strips through the lid hold the bound one in place. Once the bound one is in place, the lid is positioned so that it is standing in front of the other part of the casket. The compartment part holds the shadows. When everything is ready, the darkness will awaken, pulling the bound ones soul into the shadows, opening the gate of souls ~**_

"Well, that's just messed up" Joey sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as Alex turned the computer off.

"Someone's coming" Tristan whispered, looking around for a place for all of them to hide.

"Up there" Joey pointed to the ceiling, standing on the desk as he quickly removed one of the grey tiles, pulling himself up into the ceiling before holding his hands out for Yugi, followed by Tea, Tristan Alex and Yami, pulling the tile back over the hole just as the door opened.

Looking backwards at the other for a moment, Joey motioned for them to follow him, turning back around as he slowly crawled forward, the others all following suit.

After crawling for about ten minutes or so, Joey quickly removed another ceiling tile, poking his head out of the gap, checking that no one was around before climbing down, helping the others as they looked around, they were now back within The Bound One's room.

"Let's get out of here" Tristan whispered with a nod of agreement from the others as they headed out of the room, stopping short of the door as Bakura, Malik and Anubis stood, grinning widely at them.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Another chapter and I have to say that this is my favourite one. The whole hiding in the bathroom thing was actually what me and my friends would do when we were 'cough cough' skipping school in the small pub that sat across the road… anyway, until next time…<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Well here's the next chapter, sorry it took o long.

* * *

><p><span>Resurrection<span>

Chapter 18

"Hello Layla" Anubis's dark hypnotic voice seemed to float through the air around the teens, his sadistic smirk never leaving his tanned face as his piercing red eyes narrowed to slits, staring down at Alex, both Malik and Bakura by his side, sending an unwanted shiver down her spine.

"It's time to come with me now Layla"

"You will have to get through us first" Joey spat, clenching his fists tighter, giving the three in front of him his best glare, Joey, Yami and Tristan now standing in front of the others, acting like a shield to protect them.

"You make it sound like she has a choice" Malik laughed.

"I'm right here you know and I'm not going anywhere with you" Alex snapped, rolling her eyes at the way they talked like she wasn't even there as she slowly backed up towards the door behind her, ready to make a run for it if she needed to.

Glancing quickly around the room, an idea of what to do popping into his head, it was crazy but it could work, smirking as he turned to Tristan, nodding his head before turning his attention back to Anubis and the others as they slowly advanced towards them.

"I only have one thing to say…. RUN" Joey yelled, grabbing onto Yami's arm as he bolted passed Bakura, heading for the gallery room, Bakura hot on their heels while Tristan and Tea ran in the direction of the café with Malik running after and both Alex and Yugi heading towards the connecting door behind them, running passed Ishizu's old office.

"What the hell do we do now?" Tea whispered, looking over the hot food counter of the café, scanning the room for any sign of Malik.

"We find a way to tie Malik to one of the chairs and then find the others" Tristan said, pulling Tea back under the counter, both of them going stiff, holding their breaths as the soft tapping of shoes on the tiled floor echoed through out the empty café around them.

"I know your in here and I'm going to find you"

"Yami, where you hiding dude" Joey whispered, crawling along through the fake tall grass of the Jurassic display, having found no where to hide with in the gallery room.

"I'm over here" Yami whispered back, pocking his head round from one of the fake trees near by as Joey crawled towards him, both crouching down behind the over grown grass as Bakura entered the room, scanning for any sign of movement.

"Where you hiding little Pharaoh, it's not like you can hide forever" Bakura mocked in a sing song tone, scanning the room once again for any signs of the pair.

"How did we end up here?" Yugi whispered, looking over the front desk of the museum for any signs of Anubis or the others.

"I don't know, but do you hear that?" Alex panted, out of breath from running as a faint sound of soft chanting floated upon the air around the museum before the loud sound of cracking stone echoed along every wall.

"OH SHIT!" Tristan yelled, running through the entrance hall, dragging Tea behind him as they ran into another room, both Yugi and Alex watching as they passed, eyes wide as to the thing that was chasing them, one of the tall statues of Horus, his long stone staff held in his right hand while his hawk eyes narrowed upon the fading pair, taking a quick look around the room before chasing after Tristan and Tea, leaving the entrance hall to fall silent again.

"YUGI RUN!" Alex yelled, jumping up to her feet, pulling Yugi with her by his left arm as another statue advanced towards them, running up the large staircase that lead to the second floor, just managing to get to the second floor as the statue swung it's staff round, taking out the hand rail and part of the stairs.

"JOEY RUN!" Yami yelled, pushing Joey out of the way as Horus's stone staff came crashing down upon them, only just missing the two teens as they bolted out of the room, skidding across the stone tile floor as they collided with Tristan and Tea, leading in a heap across the floor.

"Tristan duck" Joey yelled, grabbing the hem of Tristan's top, pulling him back down to the ground as the statue behind him swung his stone staff, colliding with the brick wall by Tristan's right side, showering them in dust and broken brick as the four friends got to their feet, heading down the left hand hallway, now with two statues chasing behind them, swinging endlessly with their staffs as they ran.

"Anyone got a plan?" Tristan panted, ducking his head as the stone staff skimmed past, shattering on of the wooden doors by his left side.

"We need to split up, get them to head towards each other" Yami yelled, pulling Tea towards him as a stone staff came crashing down between the four of them.

"Ok, me and Tristan will go left, Yami, you and Tea go right, head for the entrance hall" Joey yelled, pulling Tristan down the left hand hallway while Yami and Tea went right, the two statues splitting to give chase.

"Yugi, where are you?" Alex yelled, running into another small office, scanning the room for any sign of the smaller twin but coming up empty.

"YUGI!" she almost screamed, running around the corner of the hallway she was on, skidding across the stone tile floor as she lost her footing, landing on her back as the statue of Horus that had been chasing them advanced upon her.

Alex's eyes grew wide as the stone staff the statue was holding swung down upon her, quickly rolling out of the way, covering her face as the force of the staff sent dust and shattered stone up into the air as it once again swung it staff down upon her.

Rolling once again out of the way, Alex quickly got to her feet, running off down the hall, the statue following swiftly behind her. Panting heavily for breath, Alex let out a loud scream as a hand shot out from one of the offices, dragging her inside.

Alex struggled against the hand upon her, breathing deep as she went to scream, only to have a hand placed over her mouth, muffling the sound.

"Shh Alex, it's me, keep quite and that thing wont found us" Yugi whispered, moving his hand from her mouth as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do we do now?" Alex whispered, opening the office door a little to look outside.

"I don't know, hopefully the others are ok?"

"Tristan, pick up the pace man, it's almost on top of you" Joey yelled, grabbing hold of Tristan's arm as they rounded the corner, coming closer towards the main entrance hall.

"Yami, you better have a good fucking plan" Tristan yelled, both he and Joey running towards Yami and Tea.

"Just keep running, when I yell duck, duck" Yami yelled back, getting closer towards the other two, both statues still swinging their stone staffs.

"DUCK!" Yami yelled as all four of them dropped to the ground, the stone staffs colliding into the statues, shattering them on impact, showering the group with dust and broken stone.

"Everyone ok?" Yami asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Ya, I love being chased by large stone fucking statues" Tristan coughed out, smirking over at the others.

"Cool it Tristan, it's not like we're not used to this sort of weird shit" Joey laughed, running a hand through his dust filled mop of blond hair.

"We need to find Alex and Yugi" Yami almost snapped, with only a nod from the others as they ran through the museum.

"We need to find the others" Alex whispered, with only a nod from Yugi as she slowly stepped out, Yugi following closely behind.

"Shh" Alex whispered, putting her finger to her lips as she leaned against the wall, gripping Yugi's hand tightly as she took a quick look around the corner, turning to look into Yugi's widened violet eyes.

"Bakura" she mouthed, slowly backing up the way they came, trying to keep their steps as light as possible before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, another chapter. Sorry it's so short.<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Ok, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Remember me telling you all that I had some problems at home, well I was ill, I mean really ill, took a while for me to get back to normal, but I'm all better now so I wont leave you all waiting for the next and final chapter as long as you have waited for this one.

Anyway, as normal, read, review and enjoy.

Resurrection

Chapter 19

(Alex's POV)

Darkness, why do I always become surrounded by the black folds of darkness, no light ever seems to come to me, the more I try to seek the warmth of the light, I only see the dark, maybe that's all I'm meant to know, the cold darkness.

Slowly and very painfully, I open my eyes, a small groan leaving my lips, blinking to adjust my focus to the darkness of the room, even with my sore eyes open, all I see is darkness, my body shivering from the cold breeze blowing around me, but from where, I couldn't say.

Looking slowly around me, I notice a small broken window, only a slither of glass remained in the frame but at least it was high enough to allow the moons shimmering glows to flow in, though they don't reach the ground, a small smile curling upon my lips, maybe from knowing that darkness isn't the only thing I can see, though the smile is gone no sooner then it had appeared.

~What is that smell?~ I think, lifting my hand to cover my face from the rot filled air that was slowly chocking me, only to find that I couldn't reach my face.

~What the~ cold metal cuffs had been locked around my wrists, long thick metal chains running off from them, holding me to the ground, stopping any means of escape, the rusted cuffs cutting into me skin with any move I make, rubbing against the scars of my past, crimson liquid running in between my fingers.

My head is throbbing and all I want to do is gag, the rot filled air filling all my senses as I shift myself into a more comfortable position, legs crossed, fear washing over my body like wild fire as a door creeks open loudly, closing my eyes to the light that floods the room as the echoing sound of foot steps comes closer towards me as I try to stop myself from shaking.

I stiffen, snapping my eyes wide open, slowly moving my gaze upwards towards the man that towered before me, plan black boots, dark blue jeans and a black silk shirt, not at all what he wore in my nightmares but his face, mostly his eyes would always send an uneasy shiver down my spine.

I find myself choking on words I long to scream at him as he bends down, coming with in inches of my face, his spice filled breath hitting my pale skin as he breathes, smirking widely at me and I swear I see fangs hidden behind those lips, as if at any moment he would sink them into the skin of my neck and rip my throat out.

I shudder, a mixture of the cold breeze and his intense red eyes upon me as I hear a low growl leave my body. He chuckles, sounding more like a jackual, bringing himself up to his full high once again.

"Do you fear me?" he asks, the same familiar hypnotic sound from my mind floating all around me as I shake my head, though my body lets me down, shaking more noticeable as he laughs at me.

I am afraid of him but also fascinated, though I couldn't find a reason why I am. This one man has made my life hell but I can't seem to shake away the feeling of longing to know more. Maybe the reason I long to know is for the fact that, all though only in my nightmares, he has been there my whole life, knowing more about me then I do myself.

"What did you do to my father?" I ask, my voice dry and swore, grateful that the words had managed to pass my lips.

He smiles, a smile that would have woman falling to their knees around him, yet there was hidden darkness behind it, bending back down to look into my large blue eyes as I feel myself suck in a breath.

"Take a good look around Layla, Bakura was free to have his fun with him" he whispers into my ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue, the feeling sending unwanted shivers down my spine and at that very moment, I long for this to all be just a dream, to wake up in the warm covers of Yami's bed, his protective arms wrapped around me, but this was no dream, reality could be such a bitch.

His whispered words finally sink in as I shift my gaze around the room, but all I see is darkened shadows, shadows that seem to mock me, not allowing me to see what they conceal.

As if sensing this, he stands, moving backwards towards the wall, his red eyes never leaving mine, reaching behind himself as a faint clicking sound echoes around me before the long ceiling light flickers into life above me, flooding the room with light.

The bastard could have given me a warning first as my eyes quickly close, my breath hitching, do I really want to see what he wants me to see? Breathing slowly, I force myself to open my eyes, though now I really wished I hadn't.

A large lump forms in my throat, I want so much to just throw up but my body is frozen, unable to perform the task, my gaze slowly moving from left to right, taking in the sight before me and I now know the answer to my own question about the smell.

A leg, hand, arm, I stop, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat with a loud gulp. Another arm, hand, torso, leg, pelvis and then finally a head. I stare for what feels like eternity at the glazed chocolate eyes looking back at me, the twisted face of pain forever imprinted upon the decapitated head of my father as I feel a high pitched scream leave my body.

The soft sound of his laughter linger in my ears way away he has gone, leaving me in the darkness once again, the darkness I have feared for most of my life, but now, here, chained to the cold dirt covered floor, I invite it to take me.

(Normal POV)

"Yugi" Tea's voice ran through the once silent hallways of the museum as the small group of friends raced towards Yugi's limp form upon the ground.

"Ow" Yugi groaned, pushing himself up onto his knees, rubbing the small lump at the back of his head before getting to his feet, Tea holding onto his arm for support.

"What happened Yug?" Joey asked, looking at Yugi with concern.

"We were running, trying to find you guys when everything went black"

"What about Alex?" Yami asked harshly, gripping onto Yugi's shoulders.

"She was with me before everything went black, but I don't know what happened after that" Yugi explained, glancing sideways as a sigh passed Yami's lips, letting go of his twins shoulders, the small of the two turning his gaze back to Yami, a small smile of apology upon the Pharaohs lips.

"They must have her then" Tristan said, looking at Joey, with only a nod from the blond.

"If they do then she's in big trouble"

"Then lets get out of here, we don't have time to hang around chatting" Yugi said as the five of them sprinted towards the exit.

(Alex's POV)

I could feel the cold breeze wrap all around me, like an ice blanket, sending small waves of shivers down my spine. My eyes felt heavy but I don't dare close them, fear that I would never awake again. My legs still crossed upon the cold stone floor, unable to move them at all.

~How long have I been here?~ I say out loud, tilting my head back to gaze up at the small broken window, my neck cracking as I move. The silvery moon had gone, replaced by the bright burning sun, though everything around me felt cold, its warming glows unable to reach me, casting large shadows around the room, though it didn't hide the things I wanted it to, my fathers ripped up body parts.

I have since thrown up the small contents of my stomach, now all I could do was gag on air, my throat raw and slightly swollen, but how ever much I tried, I couldn't get my eyes to move away from his dead ones. The last of my family, gone forever, pulled apart by another and I find myself wondering if he even knew what her died for, the reason why. Did they even tell him? Or did Bakura just leave him in the dark as he pulled him apart? And for the first time in a long time, I felt alone, a single salty tear rolled slowly down my cheek.

All my sarcastic comments ment nothing now, I was alone, knowing all to well what my fate would be, my soul was damned but then why did I feel so content with my fate?

All hope I once had was now gone, melting away into the emptyness, I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it.

~don't give up, Yami will come for you~ I hear a voice in the back of my mind and it was right, Yami would come for me, I smile, the lonelness I once felt drifting away from me, I still had a reason to fight, damn it all if I was going to die with out fighting.

Sighing, I shift my gaze towards the door, hoping for mo more surprises as the tanned blond walked in, his black boots making a low thudding sound as he came closer towards me, sitting down only a few inches in front of me.

"What do you want?" I hiss, though I still feel dead inside but I wasn't about to let him see it.

He said nothing, he just sat there, looking at me with blank lavender eyes, but there, hidden in the corner was sadness and regret. I felt a wave of confusion wash over me, this boy, no older then I was, had killed, scared the hell out of me and done every command asked of him, so why were his eyes holding so much sorrow and regret?

"Can I ask you something?" I ask, watching as he blinks, looking at me as though I wasn't ever in the room before but nods his answer all the same.

"What has he promised you?" He seems to ponder this for a moment, shifting his gaze from me to the cuffs around my wrists and back again.

"You wouldn't understand, he promised me my freedom" I just look at him, trying to read his expression. Seeming to sense my searching eyes, he sighs, looking down at the floor before back up at me.

"I'm an ex tomb keeper, I was meant to keep Yami's tomb and secrets safe but all I wanted was my freedom, I have his secrets carved upon my back and for helping Anubis, I'm granted my freedom"

My gaze softens a little towards him, all he wants is to be free, was the cold and heartless person that I knew just an act? A way of making sure he would get his freedom?

"But you are already free, Yami doesn't need his tomb protected any more"

"I knew you would say that, you don't understand so I will explain, because Yami didn't go to the after life as he was meant to, his tomb and the secrets of the shadow realm remained open, so it still needs protecting"

"Anubis has been planning this for over 5000 years, do you really think he will give you what you want? Can you not see that he's just using you"

"What the hell do you know?" he snaps harshly, gripping the collar of my top, pulling me with in inches of his face.

"What do you know about being forced to do things that you don't want to do?"

"A lot, your forcing me to give my soul up, for a moment I felt sorry for you but your nothing more then Anubis' bitch, you had a choice and you chose to help him, your paretic" he stiffens at my words, letting go of my collar, his face twisting with rage as he rose to his feet, leaving the room with out a backwards glance.

(Normal POV)

The cold mornings breeze whipped around the group of panting teens as they stood in a small circle, catching their breaths.

"Did any of you find anything?" Yami panted, watching as the others shook their heads.

"Erm Joey, what happened to you face?" Yugi asked, raising and eyebrow at the blackening bruise around Joey's jaw line.

"He and Kaiba got a bit heated" Tristan answered.

"The fucker was asking for it, I went to see if old money bags could help, said he wouldn't even spit on the bitch if she was on fire" Joey snapped before calming down, running a hand through his mop of blond hair, flashing the group a cheesy grin before turning around to the sound of someone crying behind them.

"Is that Ryou?" Tea said as Joey and Yami ran off towards the white haired teen, the others following closely behind.

In one quick movement, Yami had Ryou's shaking body pinned against the thick brick wall of the building behind them, his eyes narrowed almost to slits and his free hand clenched into a tight fist by his side as Ryou let out a painful whimper.

"Where is she?" Yami hissed out, pushing more of his weight onto the white haired teen, not caring to ask how he had gotten into his blooded state.

"I… I'm sorry Yami, I couldn't get control of my body from Bakura, I haven't had control for over eight months now" Ryou whispered, sliding down the wall into a heap upon the floor after Yami let him go, spitting out a small amount of blood from his mouth before looking up at them.

"I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't stop him"

"So how did you regain control? And how did you get beaten up? You better tell us the truth or I'll finish the fucking job" Joey snapped.

"After Anubis and Mailk left the museum with Alex, Bakura was meant to finish off Yugi but he forgot about the statue of Horus that had been chasing them, he got knocked out and I took control of my body, I went after Anubis and Mailk but they knew I wasn't Bakura and that's how I ended up like this"

"Ryou, where is she?" Yami once again asked, a little softer ten before.

"I'll take you there" was all he said as Tristan bent down in front of him, carrying him on his back as they ran.


End file.
